Disney University
by VoidRomeo
Summary: When Elsa and Jack met at a university, they never expected the world to flip upside down. Literally. When everything seems right something has to go wrong. Pitch Black and his army of demons are ready to destroy the young love, before it can destroy them. A multi - disney movie story! Please R&R. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Disney University

Chapter 1 – Welcome to Disney University

**Elsa's POV**

Our car pulled into the parking lot of Disney University. I could feel my hands tremble, I hate new people. Actually, I hate people overall, except for the girl that was currently sitting on next to me. Not for the first time in my life I was glad that I had my sister with me. Anna, was sixteen years old and looked absolutely stunning. Her ginger hair was falling down her back in soft waves, her blue eyes were sparkling. She had a black skater skirt on with a white shirt, she rolled her sleeves up. I had my ice blonde hair in a side ponytail. She let me wear my favourite pale blue high waisted jeans but had to forcefully made me wear a tank top. Okay, maybe it was warm but I don't like showing skin, especially to strangers. Did I mention that I didn't like people?

"Come on Elsa," Anna gave my hand a comforting squeeze, "Let's go ."

"Arendelle sisters!" called a cheery voice from the office. I sighed and got up, Anna was so excited: she was jumping around happily. Since I'm already here I might as well pretend like I'm happy, I thought to myself as we neared the office. Behind the glass sat a pretty woman, she had dark blonde hair that looked almost ginger, she was all in pink and had a huge smile on.

"Hi, I'm Giselle! Can I please have your name, age and what you will be studying!" She said in a sing – song voice. Anna smiled at her,

"I'm Anna Arendelle, sixteen, and I will be studying music!" she said equally cheerfully.

"That's great, here's your key your room number is 364, your roommate is Merida Brave, enjoy your time at Disney University!" Giselle passed Anna a small silver key, my sister gave me a small smile and walked down the hall. Okay, Elsa, time to be independent. I put on a smile,

"Hello, I'm Elsa Arendelle, seventeen, I'm studying Business and drama." Giselle rummaged through her drawers,

"Okay Elsa, here's your key, room number 365. Just a few rules since you're a somophore, you can't have any boys in your dorm room past 8pm, unfortunately," Giselle winked at me and I couldn't help but giggle, "You can't leave the building after 10pm and no alcohol, drugs or cigarettes, obviously. Your roommate is Rapunzel Corona. I hope you enjoy your time at Disney uni!" she passed me the key and with a grateful smile I walked down the hall, trying to ignore the eyes I could feel following me. I eventually reached my room and walked in. It was huge with two king sized beds. Half of it was already occupied. There was a purple duvet over the crispy white sheets, numerous paintings placed randomly around the room and a chameleon in a glass case on one of the nightstands. Oh Gods.

"Omg, Hi! You must be Elsa!" I turned around and saw a gorgeous girl with really long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, she was wearing suspenders and her face was splattered with paint. I immediately felt calm in her presence, I don't know why,

"Yeah, and you're Rapunzel, right?" I offered her my hand and she shook it excitedly,

"Yes! Hey I put some of my paintings up I hope you don't mind?" She asked nervously laughing,

"_You_ drew this?!" I asked in astonishment looking at the closest one which seemed to be of her looking up at lanterns in the night sky, it looked so real, I thought she bought them.

"Yeah, I'm an art student."

"They're amazing, I totally don't mind if they stay!" I said laughing, Rapunzel relaxed, "So Punzie, who's this little fellow?" I asked walking over to the chameleon,  
>"That's Pascal! But I sneaked him in so please don't tell Esmeralda!" Rapunzel took Pascal out of the case, he changed his colour to hot pink,<p>

"Sure, course I won't. Who's Esmeralda?" I asked as I started unpacking my clothes, most of them were blue. Rapunzel sat on her bed and started sorting through her books, I spotted the whole Harry Potter series amongst them,

"Oh Esmeralda is our RA, like the mother of our floor. She's really cool but she has to stick to the rules; pets aren't allowed," her phone rang interrupting her. She gave me an apologetic smile before picking up, "Hiccup? Hey! Yeah sure I'll be down in a second, the cafeteria? Okay. Wait, hey, can I bring my new roomie? She seems cool! Okay, yeah, okay, love you too bro." Rapunzel put her phone away and looked at me with a smile, "Hey do you want to go to the cafeteria with me and a bunch of my friends? It will be fun, please come!" she smiled sweetly, I sighed, you just can't say no to this girl,

"Fine, but can my sister come with us?" I asked, I didn't want Anna to think I ditched her.

"Sure the more the better!"

**Anna's** **POV **

I entered my room and was met with a shock: the whole room was strewn with clothes, books and other stuff. A girl with a mass of red hair sat on one of the beds and was frantically searching through a heap of clothes, she stopped when she saw me,

"Hi! I'm Anna!" I said cheerfully, sitting on the other bed,  
>"The name's Merida, don't touch my stuff and we will get along," the girl said with an innocent smile. I laughed,<p>

"Okay, don't worry I won't," I began unpacking thinking about how Elsa was getting along. I know she hates new people, I hope her roommate is someone nice. Me and Merida got along alright, we swapped remarks as we unpacked, but I was too worried about Elsa to properly engage in a conversation. Suddenly our door burst open and no other that my own sister, Elsa, walked in laughing hysterically. Another girl entered, probably her roommate, and she was also laughing like a maniac. I sighed in relief, they seemed to be doing great.

"Merida, get your ass up, Hic called!" the blonde girl yelled at my roomie before turning to look at me, "Hi Anna! I'm Rapunzel and you're going out with us!" before I could protest Elsa giggled and grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at Elsa who seemed to be in a really good mood. It was weird, she's usually quiet when she has to meet new people, but she seemed to really get along with Rapunzel, they talked like long – lost best friends.

"We're going to meet some fine ass boys," Merida said winking at me, I grinned. Yes. Boys.

**A/N : Next chapter I'm gonna introduce Jack and I'm planning on making him and Elsa get together pretty quickly, so don't worry romance is coming. Sorry if this was short **


	2. Chapter 2 - Who asked who and why

Chapter 2

**Elsa's POV**

I think I just made a friend. Elsa 'the snow queen' has just made a friend. But come on, if you met Punzie you would know what I'm talking about, you just can't not love the girl. She's just so bubbly and cute and lovable, I'm so glad that she's my roomie. But then again Anna's roommate, Merida, seems cool as well. I hope everyone here is so awesome. As we walked to meet Merida's and Punzie's friends I completely lost all my nervousness, I mean I'll either like them or I won't. We walked through endless corridors till we reached a huge see – through door with the words 'Cafeteria' on them. Punzie was just telling me about the drama teacher who seemed like a real diva as we entered, however I shut her off as I saw _him_. He turned around to look at us and our eyes met. He had white hair, ice blue eyes and the most adorable half – smirk. He was _gorgeous_. His eyes widened when he saw me and we just kind of stared at each other until Punzie cleared her throat and gave me a '_you like him_' look. I felt myself blush, my palms were suddenly sweaty. I pretended to ignore Rapunzel as she and Merida led me and Anna towards the table. Only now I realized that there was a bunch of other people around it.

"Punzie!" A guy with brown hair and a small goatee beard exclaimed, picking my roomie into his arms and giving her a overemotional peck on the lips, she laughed at him and he turned around to face me and Anna, "Oh! Hello _ladies_." He said with a flirtatious smile, running a hand through his long – ish hair, "In case you're wondering I am hot stuff and Punzie's boyfriend, so hands off. The actual name's Flynn Rider…"

"_Eugene_." Punzie interrupted him, raising an eyebrow at the boy. Flynn sighed.

"It's Eugene Fitzherbert, but I would prefer Flynn, thank you very much." He said with a face as if somebody just died. Anna giggled,

"Nice to meet you _Eugene_," I said with a grin. He gave me a dirty look. Oh we were going to get along very well, I could tell. Rapunzel gave me a sweet smile before turning to the rest of the group,

"This is Hiccup, my brother!" She pointed at an incredibly freckly, awkward, small guy with amazing green eyes (like Punzie's) who gave us a small 'hi' , "That's Toothless," a silent guy sitting next to him glared at us from under his black fringe and put a possessive arm around Hiccup. The message was clear. Hands off. Hiccup rolled his eyes. A tall guy with blonde hair got up suddenly staring at the window with wide eyes,  
>"Hi I'm Kristoff!" He said quickly, "And I believe Sven has just ran off again, excuse me ladies." He rushed out and to my surprise Anna followed him. Well then.<p>

"Sven is his reindeer." Came a smooth voice. The gorgeous guy I have been staring at earlier smiled at me, he offered me his hand and I shakily took it, "I'm Jack."

"Elsa." I muttered blushing. Jack. Jack. It suited him, like Jack Frost. I sat down next to him, offering him a small smile. Merida and Punzie also sat down (Rapunzel in Eugene's lap) and everyone started talking.

"I like your hair," I said lightly to Jack, ignoring my heart that was beating really fast,

"You're beautiful." He suddenly blurted. He smacked his hand over his mouth blushing like wild, I suppose I looked equally red.

"T-thanks," I stuttered, nervously brushing my bangs out of my face. Suddenly he burst out laughing and so did I. The mood lightened and we started talking about, of all things, superheroes. Talking is actually bit of an understatement, we were having more of a friendly argument.

"How can you say that!" I yelled at him, hitting his head playfully with my hand, "I love Storm. I don't care she's just a side character in X – Men, she's such a badass hero!" I said heatedly as Jack shook his head,

"Batman's better, he's a classic. And come on Alfred kick's ass!" He said in mock seriousness although his little smirk gave him away. Oh my God, that smirk, "Do you want to get some food? The cafeteria's still open!" he suddenly changed the topic pointing at the kitchen section of the large hall. I almost forgot that we were in a school cafeteria.  
>"Sure." I smiled and we got up and made our way towards the tills, poking each other with elbows as we went.<p>

"Oh look _students_ Genie, how surprising who would think we got students here." One of the cooks said sarcastically. He had bright red and blue hair and was looking at us with a bored expression, "I'm Mushu, I'm in charge of the oriental food here, so you better eat it, aye?" Before we could answer he placed two huge plates of Chinese in front of me and Jack. Suddenly Mushu was pushed out of the way by a huge, dark skinned guy with long black hair in a ponytail on top of his head, his whole body was covered with blue tattoos,

"Excuse him, he's not always this mean," said the guy, presumably Genie, with a fond smile,

"Try me on a day that doesn't end with 'y'," Mushu said from the floor,

"You don't have to eat the Chinese, Mushu always forces it on everyone," Genie said ignoring his co – worker from the floor. I looked at the food on my tray. It looked…appetizing.

"Thanks but I think I'll have it, it looks delicious." I said with a smile. Mushu's slightly dishevelled head popped from behind the counter,

"It does?" he asked hopefully, his eyes sparkling.

"Sure," Jack grinned at me, "thanks Mushu." We left Mushu, who was jumping around and seemed to be spurting rainbows, and Genie, who looked slightly worried.

"Come on let's take the food outside," Jack smiled at me, I swear my insides melted. We walked outside and to my surprise he led me away from campus into a small wood that surrounded it. We ended up under a huge willow that grew next to a lake. We ate in silence, just admiring the view.

"So…" Jack crossed his legs after we finished, "There's the social coming up soon…"

"Social?" I asked, picking at some grass on the ground.

"Yeah, it's like a dress up party, there's one every term. The Halloween Social's coming up soon so…I thought…" He fiddled with the sleeves of his blue hoodie nervously. One word. Adorable. He took a deep breath "Forget it." He said, looking away. I tilted my head and was about to ask what he wanted to say but was interrupted when Anna ran towards me. She was flushed and her eyes were sparkling,  
>"Oh my God! Elsa you won't believe Hans asked me out, and he wants me to go with him to the Autumn Social!" She squealed excitedly, I raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Wait. What? Who's Hans?" I asked, wasn't she with Kristoff?

"This amazing guy I met. I ran after Kristoff cuz I wanted to see the reindeer but he was too fast. I tripped and fell and Hans helped me up and oh my God he's so sweet!" Anna was now jumping up and down,

"Anna, calm down." I grabbed her shoulders, keeping her in place, "You can't go out with a guy you just met!"

"Yes I can! You can't stop me!" She giggled, "He's so perfect!"

"I, whatever, Anna, we'll talk about this later. Jack I'm sorry I have to…" I turned around. Jack was gone. He left. Perfect.

**Later at Elsa's and Rapunzel's dorm room**

The door burst open and Punzie ran in,

"Elsa, darling! Eugene asked me to the Social!" she squealed, much like my sister. I didn't look up, I wasn't in the best of moods since Jack left. I didn't even say goodbye and he seemed to want to tell me something important,

"When exactly is this social?" I asked flipping a few pages of my Business textbook. Punzie sat on her bed, brushing her hair with a smile on her face,

"It's on Saturday next week. We totally have to go dress shopping!" She said dreamily. I stiffened,

"I'm not going. I don't like dresses. Or parties. Or people"

"Of course you are going darling, you seemed fine with Jack earlier, so I'm sure you'll get along with _people _just fine. And anyways I'll find something perfect for you!" Rapunzel had the air of no arguments around her, "Lessons start tomorrow, what are you studying?" she asked, effectively changing the topic,

"Business," I sighed, "My parents forced me to do it. But I'm doing drama too so it's good. What about you?"

"Drama?! That's so cool! I'm doing drama too! And music and art!" she pounced over to my bed and tackled me into a hug, "This year is going to be totally awesome!"

**Anna's and Merida's room**

**Normal POV **

"Okay what is it, girl, your constant singing is killing my flow!" Merida sighed from where she was sorting through her socks. Anna has been skipping around all evening, humming something along the lines of 'love is an open door' and it was doing Merida's head in.

"Oh, Mer, I've got a boyfriend!" Anna giggled from her bed where she was hugging her pillow,

"On yer first day?" Merida raised an eyebrow, "Who is he?"

"It's Hans he's…" Anna started but was interrupted when Merida suddenly sat up in her bed,

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold your horses, Hans? As in Hans from the year above? Brown hair, really bad sideburns?"

"Hey, his sideburns are cute, but yeah. What about him?" Anna said defensively, also sitting up.

"Steer clear of him girl. He's trouble. He deals weed to the first years, he's probably just looking for an easy shag. Girl, I would not advise it, he is some nasty stuff," Merida crinkled her nose like something smelled bad,

"Excuse me, he is a gentleman!" Anna said horrified. Merida opened her mouth but Anna raised her hand, "Save it. I'm old enough to manage my own love life. I'm going to sleep. Night."

Merida sighed.


	3. Chapter 3 - The thing he never mentioned

**Elsa's POV**

You know how normal people are really excited for their first day at a new school? Well I'm not one of these people. And apparently neither is Rapunzel. We were both sleeping soundly when a girl walked into our room like she owned the place.

"Wakey wakey, biatches," she sang going over to Punzie's bed and pulled her purple covers off. My roomie didn't open her eyes, just curled up in a ball. I sat up in bed,

"Who are you and why are you in our room?" I asked yawning. The girl was dressed in a white shirt with puffy sleeves and a purple skirt. Her hair was a black mess and she had dark skin. She turned around to face me, her green eyes lighting with mischief,

"Darling, you have surely heard of me, I am the fabulous Esmeralda," she said with a bow, "Your RA." I recalled Punzie mentioning her. In automatically looked at the shelf where Pascal was, but he was gone. Probably hidden, "Okay, sleepy heads get up and head of to breakfast, later the headmaster is giving a speech, so you better be there. See ya sweeties!" Esmeralda flounced out of the room just as Punzie sat up.

"What time is it?" She asked stretching. Instead of replying I threw the alarm clock at her,

"It's late. We better dress."

I ran to the cafeteria with Punzie at my heels. Our converse slapped on the concrete floor and I nearly tripped over my laces. We weren't that late but Punzie said that if the bacon is gone, then it's gone. I have a thing for bacon. So we rushed inside and I ran straight into Jack. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Jack! Where did you disappear yesterday? I tho…" I started with a bright smile, but Jack just ignored me, pulled his hood up and left without a word. And here I thought we had something special. Okay so I know this guy for one day but I thought we were at least friends. I'm not taking his bullshit. Putting my brave face on I turned to Punzie,

"I don't know what's up with him but my bacon is waiting," I said. Punzie laughed and pulled me towards the tills. I felt a bit better. We were late so there was no queue, thankfully.

"Oh who do I see? My favourite lady! And she brought a friend!" Mushu brightened when he saw me, "Bacon for the beauty's, aye?" Rapunzel giggled and blushed like a little girl. I rolled my eyes at the cook and took the bacon he offered us, I realized that he gave me some extra. Wow, he definitely doesn't get compliments often enough, "Oh yeah, by the way, I would look out at lunch. Timon, Pumba and Olaf are on duty. Things can get bad, they are an explosive mix," Mushu added as we walked away. I smiled and let my mind wander off to Jack. My smile disappeared. Why was he acting like that? I thought we were friends, that we had the spark. Well I guess not. Sighing I slipped in between Hiccup, who looked like he stayed up all night, and Toothless, who seemed really happy. Yeah I put two and two together, those two definitely didn't sleep. I pit into my bacon, the delicious flavour exploding in my mouth. The thing that always cheers me up is food. I turned to Hiccup who yawned adorably,

"Hey, Hic, do you know what's up with Jack?" I asked in a casual tone, devouring my breakfast,  
>"Yeah," Hiccup gave me a smile, "He had a fight with Tinker again."<p>

"Tinker?" I asked. I wished I didn't. My gut told me not to, my stomach did a dangerous flip,

"Tinker Bell, his girlfriend. She's one jealous girl." My heart dropped. Stopped beating. Died. Was ripped apart. Call it what you will , but it hurt.

"Excuse me," I said standing up and running off, leaving my foo. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't know the school very well. I found myself in the girl's bathroom on the second floor, locked up in a stall, crying my eyes out. Like an angsty teenager, that didn't know better. But I did know better, this happened before. I got hurt like that, I promised I wouldn't fall in love. But this wasn't _love_. I've only known this guy for a day. But Jack…he seemed so sweet, and caring, and dorky and everything that I ever wanted. And he had a girlfriend. He took me to a secret place even though he was taken. Pfft, yeah right that probably isn't even a secret place he takes special girls too, just a random old tree next to a random old stream. _Conceal_. _Don't feel_. I repeated in my head like I've done so many times before. If you don't let people in, you don't get hurt. Yes, Elsa, just build your wall back up, dry your tears and be the Snow Queen. Just don't feel.

I heard the door open to the toilet, quickly I got up and left the stall, pretending that everything was alright. I expected to see Punzie, who came after me, so I was surprised when I saw Merida standing there with an uncertain smile. She had her red locks in a messy ponytail and was dressed in tracksuit bottoms and an old, battered white t - shirt. She was probably taking PE.

"Hey, Elsa," she said with a warm smile, "I saw you run out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said with a forced smile,

"Okay, girl, I can see you're not, but you obviously don't want to talk about it, so I'm not gonna push you. Anyways I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" I asked, relieved that she wasn't questioning me. I washed my hands in the icy water. I overall don't like warm stuff. Merida stood there stepping from one foot to the other nervously. Finally she sighed,

"It's Anna." She said, biting her lip. I froze. Because of all this Jack stuff I forgot about Anna. She wasn't at breakfast. I turned around, "It's Hans. He's bad company. He deals weed and stuff, and Anna is going to end up hurt. I tried to help her, I swear, I talked to her I explained, but she ain't listening. You get me? You have to get to her before she does something stupid." Merida said quickly. I nodded and was about to answer when the doors opened and Punzie stepped in.

"Hey Mer," she waved at the redhead who smiled and left, "Elsa, you okay baby?" She asked softly. I nodded although my throat tightened. University was meant to be fun right? Then why did I have so many problems, although it was only my second day?

"Can you give me a hug?" I asked my roomie. My voice sounded small an pathetic, but right now I didn't care. Punzie put her arms around me without a word and gave me the biggest, warmest, most comforting hug ever.

"Don't worry Els, I know this is about Jack. Everything will work itself out, I promise." Punzie smiled brightly, "Hey, cheer up. This is University. Our lives have just began. Now come on the Headmaster is giving a speech, and I'm not sitting through that alone!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Blew your chance

**Here's the next chapter. Sweet Jesus, 2 in one day. Please review, it would mean the world to me :) By the way I'm sorry that Jasmine and Megara are the plastics, I love them to bits but they are both really sassy and have amazing personalities. I hate Tinker Bell, hate all you want:). **

**Anna's POV**

I didn't go to lesson. Yes, I know first day and all. But Hans was so persuasive. We had such a good time, he took me for some ice – cream. It was like in a movie. I mean, nothing will happen if I just missed one day right? And Hans is sooo sweet, no matter what the other say about him. It's true love I know it is.

**Elsa's POV**

We were ushered into a huge hall with red velvet chairs by a tall teacher with greasy black hair. Mr. Pitch, I didn't like him, he gave me the chills. I was worried, Anna wasn't at breakfast an she didn't seem to be at the assembly either. I looked around worriedly, sat between Punzie and Kristoff. He looked at me, raising a blonde eyebrow,

"Who you looking for?" He asked in a hushed whisper as Pitch passed us, glaring at everyone.

"Anna, have you seen her?" I asked.

"Silence. No talking!" Pitch hissed. I glanced at Kristoff, he shrugged his shoulder and shook his head. Anna was probably with Hans. I tensed and nervously bit my lip. Flynn leaned over Rapunzel,

"Relax, Els, Anna's fine. She's a big girl she can take care of herself." He whispered, winking. He was right, Anna was only a year younger she could take care of herself. My eyes scanned the area one more time. Suddenly I saw a familiar mop of white hair. Jack. He was whispering and giggling with a girl with blonde hair in a bun. Tinker Bell. I sucked in a breath an forced myself to look away. Don't feel, Elsa, don't feel. Thankfully the headmaster entered at that moment, everyone quietened and I focused on him. He had greying black hair, slicked back and a bushy moustache. He looked really old,

"Welcome students," he boomed, "I am Walt Disney, the founder and headmaster of Disney University. I hope all our new students and first years settled in! I know you teenagers hate long speeches so I'm going to make it short. Firstly a few rules…"

**Jack's POV**

I caught her staring. I felt her gaze on me. How did she do that? Although I was sitting with my girlfriend, Tinker Bell, the 'hot cheerleader' who had everything a girl wanted, my mind still wondered to the awkward, dorky, gorgeous Elsa, who talked with me about super heroes.

"Ugh, listen to that old prick," Tinker mumbled glaring at our Headteacher, snapping me out of my thoughts. I hated when she talked like that. I liked Mr Disney. I didn't really like Tinker. I started going out with her only because I was expected to. I forgot. Yesterday when I took Elsa to that tree, I forgot. I forgot I had a girlfriend, and I nearly hurt her. Elsa seemed fine now, she was giggling and whispering with Rapunzel and Kristoff. I wished I could sit with them. They were my friends, not Tinker and Jasmine, and Megara, her followers, or Hercules, wonder boy. They were currently amusing themselves by throwing paper balls at Milo's head. They were so…shallow. I glanced back at Elsa, her eyes were sparkling and I wondered what it would be like to dance with her during the Social. I didn't want to have Tinker in my arms, in her incredibly short dress with tons of make up on. I wanted Elsa, who, although I barely knew, I could talk about everything about. I decided it then.

**Elsa's POV**

By the end of the assembly I forgot about Jack and even Anna. I can't babysit her all day. For now I tried to have as much fun as possible. I followed Punzie to our drama classroom, giggling about how Mr. Disney's moustache trembled when he talked.

"Hey! Guys wait up!" I heard as we neared our classroom, I saw Hiccup, looking breathless, dragging Toothless behind him. It turned out they did drama as well. The classroom was a huge space, there were cushions an sofas in the corners, curtains hanged from the ceiling. There was a props cupboard in one corner and I could see the different stuff spilling out of it, hats, coats, plastic flowers, wooden swords, fake animals. Me, Punzie, Hic and Toothless settle on one of the sofa's comfortable. We all took our shoes off and Hic took out a pair of fluffy socks with dragons on them. He put them on and nestled comfortably into Toothless' side.

"So who's our teacher?" I asked, quiet loudly.

"I am!" A voice boomed. A plump lady with spiked up white hair and incredibly red lips entered. She was wearing a long, black dress, " I am the amazing Madame Ursula, and I will be your teacher for the year!" She said excitedly. Some people in the class cheered.

"She's really good." Punzie mumbled into my ear. I could see that. Just then the doors opened and a slightly angry looking Jack appeared. Oh perfect, of course he had to be in my class. I groaned.

"Sorry I'm late Madame," he said, out of breath. His eyes locked with mine for a second, I glared at him until he broke the gaze. 1 – 0 to Elsa.

"No not at all Jack, dear," Madame Ursula waved him off, "anyway, darlings, our first topic will be Miming! That is creating a story without speaking"

An Asian girl with long black hair raised her hand,

"Yes Mulan?"

"But Madame, how can we act without using our voices?" She asked.  
>"My dear, you have the space around you, your facial expressions and don't underestimate the power of body language," she said striking a pose, "Now get into groups of four and choose a card with a description on it. You will have to portray the emotion those characters are feeling with your faces and bodies. You will then show the class what you came up with. Remember you will be assessed on this, you poor unfortunate souls."<p>

Lesson's actually turned out to be fun, especially drama. My business teacher, Miss Tiana, was funny and understood that I don't like the lesson that much. We had to escape Mr Pitch numerous times, eventually it was lunch time. I barely ate any breakfast and my stomach rumble angrily. Although I wouldn't be getting food soon. As me , Kristoff and Flynn, who also did business, neared the tills in the cafeteria we heard loud screaming,

"Pumbaa! You can't eat the food it's for the students you uncultured swine!" yelled a guy with short red hair in orange overalls at a large guy with dark brown hair who had tomato sauce around his mouth and was looking guilty.

"I'm sorry Timon, I really didn't mean to!" Pumbaa was looking teary eyed. A few students clustered around the tills looking at the two.  
>"You always mess everything up! I don't know how you manage to keep the job!" Timon shouted as Pumbaa hanged his head in shame. Another guy, with a spatula in hand, walked in. He had light blonde hair and was incredibly short with a red nose.<br>"Break it off you two! We have students to serve," he said brightly, smacking both the men with the spatula. He happily skipped to the till,

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," he said, "How may I help you?"

It happened when me and Punzie were leaving the cafeteria to go to English. He just suddenly appeared out of nowhere,

"Can we talk, Elsa?" Jack mumbled, in a low voice so Punzie couldn't hear.

"Not now." I hissed. I wasn't about to run after him like a lovesick puppy, this wasn't a fairy tale for God's sake.

"Please, Elsa, it's important." Jack looked at me pleadingly. I sighed and silently followed him, Punzie didn't question it. He took me to that tree. Just my luck. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the rough bark of the tree.

"What do you want?" I asked venomously. We stared at each other in silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't say I had a girlfriend?" Jack finally muttered, looking away.

"Look I don't care about you girlfriend," I growled, "I thought we were friends, and you suddenly leave me." He tried to say something but I held my hand up, "No, Jack, I'm not going to deal with you right now I've got class to attend to." I turned on my heel and left, just like he left me. 2 -0 to Elsa. Or was it really?


	5. Chapter 5 - Disappearances

**Okay so it has come to my attention that apparently I have 'copied' someone's story. Just to be clear, I am definitely not the first person to ever do a Disney collage/Highschool/university fanfic, I didn't make it up someone else did. I've seen many different Elsa x Jack collage remakes that have different plots, so please don't tell me that I'm copying someone else just cuz I'm doing what a lot of people are doing. Still if this offends you oOpOpCaNdY (cuz I heard you wrote something similar) or anyone else then sorry, this is just my way of expressing my need to write. Without further ado, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. (:**

**Jack's POV**

I did it. I broke up with Tinker Bell. After lunch I caught her with Megara and Jasmine, they were laughing at some poor girl again. When Tinker saw me walk over she immediately jumped into my arms,

"Jackie!" She squealed.

"Hey, Tinks, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, desperately trying to get out of her death grip. She finally let go but still held my hand firmly in her claws. Why have I ever agreed to go out with her in the first place?

"Sure, baby," she smiled and winked at her friends. Meg wolf whistled. It took all my willpower to not roll my eyes. I started getting nervous, I can't do this. This will break her heart. But then I thought of Elsa, of her smile, those gorgeous eyes, everything. I stopped walking when we were safely under the cover of the gym. Tinker seductively leaned against the wall, her skirt hitching up. Surprisingly this didn't make her any more attractive.

"So, why have you brought me here? If you wanted some fun you could've just said so," she said in a lustful whisper. Oh God. Cringe. She hoked her fingers in my jeans bringing me closer. I put my hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her away. She looked confused,

"Look, Tinks, you're a great girl and all," I hesitated, knowing how completely fake I sound, sighing I decided to continue anyways, might as well get this over with, "But I don't think this is going to work. I think I have feelings for someone else and I want us to part as…" before I could finish Tinker Bell's face twisted in rage, her face burning red,

"It's that Elsa whore isn't it?! She made you like this!" She screeched jumping at me, although I managed to get out of the way. Oh no she didn't. I felt rage boil inside of me, how dare she? Elsa was not a whore, she was a gorgeous, amazing girl that I just happened to feel immensely attracted to.  
>"Look Tinker, this is not my fault. I can't control this, if you're going to act like this then I don't want anything to do with you," I yelled angrily. She turned to face me, her eyes full of hatred.<p>

"I will not let this pass, Jack Frost, I will not," she hissed, "Mark my words, you will be sorry." And with that she turned on her heel and left. I shivered as the sun was covered with a cloud. How cliché. I walked towards the cafeteria where I knew Elsa would be, my hands in my pockets. I smiled when I thought of her stuffing her face with Chinese yesterday. Everything would get better now.

**Normal POV**

**The Boy's dorm**

Eugene walked into the Boy's Dorm Building, also known as the Court of Miracles, way past curfew. He had been out with Punzie all evening, watching the flying lanterns that a few neighbours let out. He smiled thinking about his girlfriend and how much he loved her. Sure he flirted with other girls but Rapunzel was the only one in his heart. He stumbled down the dark corridor, desperate not to wake their RA. Deciding to risk getting caught he took his IPhone out. It was 2:34 am as Eugene lifted his phone and lighted the way in front of him. He safely made it to his and Jack's room. Fumbling with the key Eugene cursed his roommate for locking the door although he knew that he was out. Eventually the tall boy slipped inside and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that Jack, I appreciate that you locked me out," Eugene grumbled, making his way to the bathroom but froze when Jack didn't reply with a sarcastic comment, "Jack?" Eugene asked cautiously. Still no reply. The boy carefully turned the light on and sucked in a breath of panic. Jack wasn't there. Jack _never_ stayed out past 1 am because his older brother was the RA and had a habit on checking on him during the night to make sure he didn't sneak off anywhere. Without a second thought Eugene sprinted down the hallway and furiously knocked against the door that belonged to Aster, their RA. The door opened and a sleepy looking boy with long – ish dyed blue hair appeared, only in his boxers. He groaned when he saw Eugene,

"What do you waaaant?"

"Jack's gone!" Eugene hissed,

"What?" Aster looked around confused,

"I said your LITTLE BROTHER IS BLOODY MISSING!" Eugene screeched. The door next to Aster's slammed open and two boys exited. One was shirt – less with dark skin and dark hair, he was looking as tired as Aster. The other had dark brown dreadlocks and was glaring at the two boys.

"Do you guys know what time it is?" hissed the boy, "Let me tell you, it's very fucking early."

"Stop swearing, Tarzan," The other boy rolled his eyes, "What's up, did something happen?"

"Yes, Flynn here says that Jack's missing!" Aster grumble pulling on a pair of baggy trousers.

**Several minutes later, Girl's dorm,**

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa! Elsa wake up!" Punzie shook my shoulder desperately, her long blonde hair tickling my face,

"What is it?" I asked sitting up. My body felt heavy, my eyes couldn't stay open,

"It's Jack!" Punzie said, her eyes filled with tears, "he's gone!"

I took a moment to process this. I felt something in me break. Oh God. Jack was gone. _My_ Jack was gone. It was my fault, he wanted to tell me something important earlier and I blew him off! How could I have done that! I looked up desperately, grabbing my black nightgown and pulling it over my pyjamas. Punzie zipped up her green onesie. I only just realized that Esmeralda, in a short nightshirt, was standing in the doorway with a flashlight.

"If you guys want to help look for him they you better hurry up, the boys are already searching!" she said, "We have to be quiet or one of the teachers will hear." Me and Punzie both nodded. I thought about waking Anna up to let her know what happened but then I remembered that we haven't spoken all day. Sighing I followed Esmeralda and Punzie down the hall. I made sure to not make a noise but you could probably hear how loud my heart was beating anyway. A door opened to our left and the Mulan girl from my drama class emerged, dressed in a silk nightgown with Chinese designs,  
>"What's up?" she asked alert, her eyes scanning the area. Wow, ninja much.<p>

"Jack Frost, one of the boys, is missing." Rapunzel said, I could see the tears in her eyes. Mulan nodded once, stiffly and turned back to the room,  
>"Ariel get up, someone's gone and we're gonna help look," she said. Two seconds later a girl with long red hair came forward. They both sneaked down the hall with the rest of us and I was really glad that they were here. The hallway was dark, shadows everywhere. Each corner was full of unspoken nightmares and curses and demons. I shivered. Punzie lipped her hand in mine and gave it a comforting squeeze. I gave her a thankful smile and felt relief flood over me when we left the dark building and emerge into the small grassy area in front of it where a few people gathered. Eugene rushed over to us and took Punzie into his arms, our hands broke apart. I suddenly felt small and cold and alone. I hugged myself for comfort. I could see Hiccup, looking teary – eyed, amongst the searches with Toothless next to him. The boy was whispering something into Punzie's brother's ear. I could also see a very disgruntled Kristoff, a tall guy with blue hair that looked slightly like Jack. I assumed it was his brother. Except for Esmeralda, Ariel and Mulan the only people there were a few boys. Everyone agreed to break off into groups in search for Jack, who a lot of people seemed to be fond off. Punzie walked off with Eugene so I decided to go with the blue haired guy and two other boys,<p>

"Are you and Jack related or what?" I asked the blue – haired guy after a moment of walking in silence, checking if Jack's 'body' wasn't lying around somewhere.

"Yeah, I'm his older brother. Aster," the guy said, his eyes looking around nervously, "This little fucker's gonna get it!"

"Stop swearing," one of the boys with dark hair hissed, swivelling his flashlight around,  
>"Shut up, idiot," the other boy with dreadlocks rolled his eyes and dodged a punch thrown his way,<p>

"Aladdin, Tarzan, cut if off!" Aster hissed, pulling the boys apart. They glared at each other but continued searching. Every turn that was without the familiar white hair made my heart squeeze painfully. You know what people keep telling themselves. He's around the next corner. Well he wasn't.

**An hour later**

I was panicking. It was nearly an hour since we started searching and Jack was still nowhere to be found. We all met up in front of the Cave of Wonders, which is what we call the Girl's dorm. Punzie and Hiccup were close to tears, Aster was pacing around nervously and I just sat there, staring at my feet. There were only three possibilities, either Jack has ran away or he has been kidnapped or was dead. I swallowed the lump in my throat, I felt tears sting my eyes. God, please, no. Please don't let him die. I thought of that amazing day we had under the willow, although it was short it made me feel more alive than I had been in ages. Suddenly it hit me.

"I think I know where he is," I whispered,

"What was that, honey?" asked Ariel softly. I abruptly stood up,

"I know where he is." And I took off running, not looking if anyone followed. It's like my legs took me to where I wanted to go, I didn't think. This was the last place he could be in. If he wasn't here then he really was gone. No. Don't think like that Elsa. You'll be safely in his arms soon. _No you won't_. Oh yeah he has a girlfriend. My step wavered. Don't think Elsa! I told myself and continued running. I finally reached the willow. I looked around desperately. He wasn't there. _Maybe he's around the corner! _I thought to myself. Cut it out Elsa, you know he's not. I felt my knees gave way. I sat down and cried like a baby, snot and all.

"Elsa?" I heard a soft, surprised voice behind me. I stood up. And there he was, the moonlight making him look like the spirit he was named after.

"J-Jack?" I breathed, my voice shaky. Before he could answer I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I didn't care he had a girlfriend. I didn't care he led me on. I didn't care we barely knew each other. All I cared about was that right now I was in his arms, his warm hoodie pressed against my nightgown, with his arms around me. _His arms around me_. I jumped back, coming to my senses,

"Ugh, good you're um…okay," I muttered awkwardly, blushing. He took a step forward and I took a step back. He didn't speak, just looked at me with those intense eyes. I felt my back hit the tree, oh perfect. I tried to escape sideways but Jack had other ideas. He put his arms on either side of my head and kept me in place.

"You came to look for me," he whispered. I crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling really exposed,

"I – I was worried." I muttered. He smiled softly, wrapping his arms around my waist and tugging me closer. I stiffened.

"Elsa, I need to tell you something." He breathed. I could feel his breath on my ear and I shivered involuntary. Why was he so God damn_ close_? I was about to answer when suddenly he was gone. His warmth was gone, his scent, his hands, his breath. For a second I thought I have imagined it, that Jack was lying somewhere dead, but then I saw that it was just Aster, who pulled Jack off me and now was hugging and threatening him at the same time.

"I will tell mom about this, she will kill you. Resurrect you and kill again." Aster grumbled. Soon Jack was surrounded by his friends, all happy to see him. Punzie hooked her arm through mine,

"Let's go, before someone catches us," she said warmly.

"Too late." Mr. Pitch emerged from the shadows. He smiled sneakily at us, his amber eyes glowing in the dim light, "I see that we thought it would be nice to sneak off in the middle of the night. Well, well, that's lovely. Mmm, what a mix as well. Hiccup. Kristoff. Toothless. Eugene. Rapunzel. Elsa. Mulan. Aladdin. Tarzan. Ariel. Eric. Esmeralda. Aster. _Jack_" He laughed a short, cold laugh, "Always Jack. All of you back to bed. I want to see everyone at my desk tomorrow morning, no exceptions." We all stared at each other in horror. Mr Pith started to walk away. " Oh. And you can all forget about the Social."


	6. Chapter 6 - Reasons for fights

**OoPoPcAnDY I think you're story is amazing, keep writing. Thanks for reviews everyone, they make my day (: **

**Elsa's POV **

"So let me get this straight," Mr Disney said in a grave voice, twining his old, wrinkled hands and placing them on the table in front of him. Mr Pitch sneered from the corner, "Mr. Frost disappeared and you all decided it would be smart to look for him without telling any of the teachers." He looked us up and down. Then sighed as we all nodded, "I appreciate the great friendship here but this cannot go unpunished. One of you could've gotten hurt. I am mostly disappointed with you Mr. Frost, I thought you would know better. Therefore I issue you all community service for the next two weeks. And you are all banned from going to the social." I felt my heart drop. Great I've been in this school for not even a week and I'm already in trouble. However when I looked up I saw that everyone else looked guilty and upset. Thing is, if you _properly _looked you could see the twinkled in Punzie's eye, the smirk that was hiding behind Eugene's smile, Mulan's and Ariel's exchanged glance. Okay, what was going on? Before I could ask Mr Disney handed each of us a piece of paper with our punishment on it. I got helping with cooking and cleaning in the kitchen with Hiccup, Eric and Mulan. I wasn't happy but hey, it could've been worse.

"You are dismissed," Mr. Pitch's sneaky voice said and we all piled out. I wasn't particularly excited about the whole cleaning thing but I was relieve I wouldn't have to go to the social. As we excited Mr Disney's office, Punzie linked her arm through mine and smiled brightly,

"So tomorrow we have the fifth period off and I thought we could go into town and get ourselves some dresses," she said excitedly as we walked towards our English literature class. I frowned,

"Punzie, didn't you hear? We're not going to the social. We don't need dresses," I said. Punzie laughed a soft, warm laugh,

"Of course we're going silly. Do you seriously expect me to miss a chance to dance? We'll go in masks and stuff so nobody will know who we are." She grinned at me. Shit. Now I can't get out of it. If I refused to go she would hold a grudge forever. I sighed. Jack has been more severely punished and was suspended for a week so I couldn't talk to him about last night. Would we have done something if Aster hadn't intervened?

"Oh yeah by the way, what's your community service?" I asked as we walked into the classroom. Punzie made a face,

"I have picking up litter with Tarzan, Aster, Esmeralda and Toothless. Ew."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favourite lady!" Mushu exclaimed happily when he saw me. I couldn't help but grin at him, "And look who's with her! Mulan! My girl! What have I done to deserve this honour?" He asked smiling at me and Mulan,

"So you haven't hear?" Eric asked, stepping over the remains of some kind of meat on the floor. Oh yay, Timon and Pumba were on duty again.

"Honey, everyone's heard," Mushu said in a bored voice, "I was just being polite. Now, Mulan, sweetie how bout you go help Timon and Pumba. They're in the freezer sorting through some of the supplies. Eric and Elsa, you go to Genie, you can wash the dishes." Mushu ordered. I smile at Eric as we made our way towards the sinks.

"I don't have to explain how you wash dishes do I?" Asked Genie from an old chair in the corner, I could see he was smoking a pipe.

"It's cool, we know." Eric said, rolling the sleeves of his white shirt up. I copied him and turned the water on. We washed a few dishes in silence,

"So…that was a pretty crazy night," Eric said after a while. I nodded,

"Yeah. I'm surprised you guys even came to look for Jack. I mean, you knew what the consequences would be." I said. Eric seemed like a really nice guy, I heard he was going out with Ariel, Mulan's roommate.  
>"Nah, not really. I'm sure Punzie told you that we're still going to the social anyways," Eric held up some food remains, he grimaced, "I still don't appreciate this part of the punishment." I laughed a free laugh.<p>

"So you guys have been friends for a long time…" I trailed off. They all to be ready to do anything for each other. I mean they proved it last night. Was I some kind of Intruder? Okay I'm not gonna get depressed now. Eric smiled and picked up a plate.

"Yeah we're all friends," he said softly and had a faraway look in his eyes. He coughed awkwardly, " Ermm, so what's between you and Jack? And don't tell me it's nothing, I can smell the chemistry."

I bit my lip. To be honest I might as well tell someone, and Eric is good enough. I plunge into the lukewarm water in the sink my hands searching for something to wash. In picked up a glass an began rinsing it,

"So Jack took me to that willow tree where we found him yesterday, and um…" I put the glass away to dry, "…I thought there was something between us but…"

"But?" Eric prompted.

"But then I found out he had a girlfriend." I blurted. Yay, that makes me sound really desperate. Good going Elsa. Eric gave me a puzzled look.

"Eh, Elsa, you do know that Jack broke up with Tinker? Right?"

I finally managed to get to the boys dorms, and I was now frantically knocking on what I knew to be Eugene's and Jack's door. Eugene opened and smile when he saw me,

"Elsa! Come in, girl!" He said motioning for me to enter. I shook my head, I didn't have time for this.

"Thanks Eugene, but I'm actually looking for Jack." I said quickly. My heart was beating fast and I didn't know if it was from the running or because I was about to finally confront Jack about the whole thing.

"Sorry, Els, Jack isn't here." Eugene said and shrugged when I asked where he could be. Oh, great. I sighed, thanked him and trailed off to my dorm room. I walked down the corridor of The Cave of Wonders and thought about what I was gonna say to a certain white haired boy when I found him. Suddenly someone yelled my name. I turned around and saw a girl with a blonde bun stalking towards me, followed by two other girls. She looked seriously pissed. Without a word she pushed me against the wall.  
>"You're Elsa right?" The girl said through gritted teeth. She didn't wait for me to reply and continued in her high pitched voice, "I'm Tinker Bell and <em>my <em>Jack broke up with me because of you." Okay I know this wasn't the right moment but I couldn't help but feel warm. Jack broke up with her because of _me_. My heart beat faster and I couldn't help the smile that lit my face up. It disappeared after Tinker Bell slapped me. One moment she just stood there, too close for comfort, and the nest my cheek hurt like hell. I was pretty sure it's gonna bruise. My mind was taken off the stinging pain when I felt the blonde's knee collide with my stomach, "Nobody takes what's mine. You will pay for this you bitch!" she hissed. I gasped for air as she punched me in the gut. One of her followers grabbed my hair and smashed my head against the wall. What the hell was their problem?! I finally got myself together and as Tinker prepared to throw a punch at me I grabbed her fist and twisted her hand behind her back, pushing her into the opposite wall. I could feel my head ringing. It wasn't too bad but still made my moves uncoordinated and clumsy.

"YOU WHORE!" Tinker screamed as her two followers advanced on me, looking seriously pissed. I don't know how this would've finished if not for Esmeralda.

"Hey, what's going on?!" She yelled storming down the corridor. Without answering Tinker and her two friends ran down the hallway. Esmeralda sighed,

"Stupid bitches. Are you okay, Elsa?" She asked in a surprisingly motherly voice. I nodded an winced at the throbbing pain I felt in my head. Just then the door we were closest to opened and I saw Anna step out. Okay I admit, I haven't seen her for nearly two day but _damn_. I barely recognised her. Her ginger hair was back combed and incredibly frizzy, she was dressed all in black and her eyes were dark from mascara and eyeliner. She raised an eyebrow when she saw me,

"Anna, what the hell?" I asked. She smirked a mean smile and gave me a little twirl,

"Do you like my new look, sis?" She asked coldly. What the hell happened. Why was she dressed like that. Where was _Anna_? "Sorry, Elsa, _dear, _but I can't stay I have a meeting with Hans." Of course. That boy. The 'weed' dealer, that's why she looked like that. I cursed myself for not taking care of her better. Because of my Jack issues I forgot about my little sister.

"You are not going to meet that boy." I said firmly. She rolled her eyes at me and laughed a short laugh,

"You can't stop me." And without a word she walked down the corridor.

"Anna! Anna! Anna wait!" I yelled at her but she just gave me the finger. My own sister. I leaned against the wall, my head dizzy.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Esmeralda asked worriedly, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I felt tears gather in my eyes. Esmeralda put her arms around me and gave me a comforting hug. I suddenly really missed my mom. It was unfair, I always had to take care of Anna. Okay, I could die for her, but now I was guilty because I didn't put her needs in front of mine. Isn't that what sisters do? I had to turn this around before Anna got hurt.

**Few minutes later, The Court of Miracles (aka. The boys dorm)**

I knocked at a door that I assumed would be Kristoff's. And sure enough there was the dishevelled blonde standing in the doorway.

"Elsa?" He asked. He probably noticed my red eyes because he frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Long story short, I need you to keep an eye on Anna. She got into the wrong crowd and I'm scared she could get hurt," I said. Kristoff was the only person I knew who looked intimidating enough to deal with this Hans guy, and I knew he could take care of himself. The blonde's face softened, and without asking questions he agreed. I told him that Anna left the dorm not too long ago and he said he would see if he could find her. Right now all I needed was sleep, my head was hurting badly now.

**Sorry if it's fast paced but I don't want to make this fic overly long, and sorry if some characters are OOC (: Review pleeease. **


	7. Chapter 7 - You forgot to care

**If you're confused Aster is Bunny from ROTG and him and Jack are brothers in this fic. By the way this is kind of dark so yeah…**

**Kristoff's POV**

I was surprised by Elsa's request. I mean I barely knew the girl, and I never said two words to her sister but something made me listen to her. This girl that didn't even know me asked _me _to look after her little sister. That meant that she trusted me, and that thought made me warm inside. People usually avoid me because I'm so tall an 'scary looking.' That's why I prefer the company of reindeers. So that's why I said I would look after Elsa's sister. Elsa herself didn't look that well, she had a bruise on her cheek but I decided not to ask. Me and Hans weren't the best of friends anyway, the boy took people down the wrong path. So I ran out of the Court of Miracles and made my walked down the parking lot. Lessons were over and it was getting dark, it also started raining. I sighed, wrapped my coat around myself and pushed forward. My blood boiled thinking about what Hans was doing to poor Anna. She was sure he was in 'love' with her when really he just wanted to use her like many girl's before. He had his charm, I'll give him that. I suddenly froze. I swear I just heard a muffled scream. My heart raced. I hope that wasn't Anna. I scanned my surroundings and even though the rain wasn't helping my vision I managed to make out the equipment shed. Without a second thought I ran towards it and forcefully opened the door. What I saw made me explode. Anna was on the floor amongst tennis balls and rackets. She had tears streaming down her face whilst Hans was on top looking very … excited. I didn't know what I was doing, I just picked that sucker up and threw him into the rain. I proceeded towards him. I leaned over him and repeatedly punched him into his pretty face,

"Stop! Stop, PLEASE!" He cried, trying to shield his face from my blows. He was bleeding now. Suddenly I heard a sob over the rain and I turned around. Anna has shakily stood up, her clothes were torn. I abandoned Hans and carefully made my way towards her,

"Hey you okay?" I asked over the howl of the wind. I saw Hans running away, but I didn't care anymore. Anna took in a shaky breath and nodded. I took of my coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get you back to the dorms," I muttered leading the shivering girl away.

**Elsa's POV**

My head was _killing_ me. I had an icepack pressed against the spot where I hit the wall. Sighing I tried to get to sleep but the throbbing pain wouldn't let me. Esmeralda left after she brought me the ice pack. She said she was going to report Tinker Bell and her gang to Mickey Mouse, the deputy head. Punzie wasn't back from wherever she went yet and neither was Jack. I was worried about Anna but the thought that Kristoff was with her calmed me a little. I hoped he found her. Suddenly the door to my room opened and a very dishevelled and wild looking Merida entered. I quickly sat up,

"It's Anna. You better come." She said quickly before I could ask what happened. She then ran out of the room and I followed, my pain temporarily forgotten. . A very worried looking Kristoff was leaning against the wall, biting his lip. Anna was sitting on her bed in her bed. She was in Kristoff's coat and she was sobbing into her pillow. I quickly walked up to her and put my arms around her skinny shoulders. She buried her face in my shoulder and continued crying uncontrollably.

"Hey, Kris, you better leave. We would wanna get Anna changed, 'kay?" I heard Merida say. She and Kristoff spoke for a second and then I heard the door close softly. I gently let go of Anna.

"Anna, honey, what happened?" I asked warmly, whilst Merida sat down next to us. Anna calmed herself an wrapped the coat around herself tighter, even though it was soaking wet. She tried to speak but nothing came out.

"It's okay, we'll talk later. Now let's get you out of these wet clothes." Merida said reaching for the coat. However Anna gently slapped her hand away,

"No." she muttered, hugging herself. I sighed, oh boy. Eventually me and Mer persuaded Anna to take the garment off, we told her that as soon as it's dry she'll get it back. When she took it off I could see that her dark clothes were ripped. I refused to say anything and set my mouth in a line. Thankfully Mer didn't comment either. Together we coaxed Anna into the bathroom and told her to take a shower. As soon as she shut the door I turned to Merida,

"What happened?" I hissed. Merida tensed and glanced at the bathroom door, but relaxed when we heard the shower being turned on.

"Kristoff said he found her in the shed. Apparently Hans tried to rape her." She answered in a whisper. My body froze. I knew that something could've happened, but _rape_? It just seemed so…impossible. Stuff like this happened on the TV. And here I was with my little sister who was so close to being hurt like that. I was never as grateful to anyone as I was to Kristoff right now. I sighed and sat on my sisters bed. I really hoped it didn't have to end like this.

**Anna's POV**

To be honest I didn't like the clothes I had to wear now. They were so dull and dark, but Hans liked them and I liked Hans. I know I said to Elsa that I 'loved' him but I don't think I really did. I looked up to him because I thought he was so cool and experienced and rebellious. And mostly he was a _boy_. No boy has ever taken interest in me. I kind of had fun with him although I really didn't like to skip school. Sure I didn't like Chemistry or Maths and stuff but I loved Music and spending time with Merida and cafeteria food.

That day Hans agreed for me to go to lesson but said to meet me right after. So I did. We met by the shed in the parking lot that has all the PE equipment. It started raining so Hans said we should wait it out inside. It was dark and smelly and I really didn't like it. And then he kissed me and I didn't like that either. He tasted of tobacco and smoke and alcohol and something damp. I gently pushed him away laughing it off. And then he started touching me and we somehow ended up on the floor. I screamed at him to get off and I screamed for help but nobody came. I started crying and I tried to push him off me. I should've listened to Elsa, and Merida and basically everyone who told me Hans was a horrible person. And just as I thought that it's over, that I've lost, Hans was flung off me. I just sat there trying to catch my breath for a second. I couldn't hear much over the rain. I shakily stood up, wanting to get away from there as soon as possible. What I saw was Kristoff, beating Hans up. I couldn't hold back a sob. That's when Kristoff forgot about Hans and walked over to me. Somehow he didn't scare me although he towered over me and probably intimidated a lot of people.

"Hey you okay?" He asked softly. I did my best to nod although I never felt worse. He took off his coat an wrapped it around me. Although the coat was soaked and cold it smelled really nice of mint and strawberry's and had a hint of reindeer. It was like a protective barrier, that kept the world out. "Come on, let's get you back to the dorms."

The shower did little to help me. All I wanted to was curl up with Kristoff' s coat and fall asleep, and hopefully never wake up again. I felt so dirty just thinking how close me and Hans came to doing _it_. I desperately scrubbed myself with ridiculous amounts of soap and body wash and basically anything I could find. Bu the feeling wasn't going away. I could still feel those disgusting hands on me. It was my fault, I provoked him, I went with him into that shed. It was all my fault. I tried to not cry when I exited the shower. I could hear Mer's and Elsa's muffled voices in the room. They were bound to ask questions, and I didn't want to answer them. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and turned away in disgust. That's when I spotted it. The razor. You know what happened next. The pain took my mind off myself for a moment, gave me something else to concentrate on.

**A/N Sorry if this chapter is too dark or anything. It just kind of came to me and I thought I might as well write it. Hope you liked it. I'll try to make the next chapter less depressing. Thanks to all my reviewers (: **


	8. Chapter 8 - Eveything's alright

**Thanks to y'all for the amazing reviews, you guys are perfect and I love you to bits. Now all of you go read OoPoPcAnDY's story, it's so good, we kind of wrote same type of story, but her's is so awesome. So yeah read this chapter and then go do that (: **

**Elsa's POV**

I woke up in the morning, in my sister's bed with her in my arms. My back ached but I was glad I stayed. Anna was currently still asleep, mumbling stuff, hugging Kristoff's still damp coat. For some reason she refused to give it back. I sat up an rubbed my eyes. The clock said it was 8 am. I needed to get to lesson. Surprisingly I found Punzie on the floor of the room. When I asked her about it later she said that she was worried about Anna and Mer told her everything so she stayed in the room in case we needed her. I threw my pillow at her and as quietly as possible I motioned at her to get up. She nodded but accidently whacked Merida in the face when she stretched, causing the red head to curse loudly. Anna stirred next to me and also woke up. She blinked at me. I only now saw the bruise on her right cheek. My heart tightened. I thought it better for her not to go to lessons today,

"Hey Anna, it's better if you stay here today," Merida said as if reading my thoughts, I sent her a small smile. But I didn't want to leave her all alone and I couldn't stay because I wanted to get into the PE course (apparently it was fun) and today was my entrance examination. We were talking about who should stay with my little sister when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Merida yelled. The wooden doors opened to reveal Kristoff. He was fidgeting nervously and to my surprise was still in his Pj's – A plain white T – shirt and fluffy pyjama bottoms with reindeers on them.

"Hey guys," He said smiling nervously at us. His eyes landed on my sister, "Hey Anna."

"Hey, Kristoff." It was the first time I heard her speak this morning. Kristoff came to get his coat back and we told him that we don't know who should stay with Anna today. He blinked his warm brown eyes at us,

"I could stay." He blurted. He then flushed, "I … um, I mean like… I have today off and stuff … so like I don't mind…I mean if Anna doesn't mind, cuz like … um, we could watch a DVD or something…" he trailed off, staring at the floor. Omg one word: Adorable. Anna's face lit up and she nodded her head eagerly. I was glad it was Kris staying. Don't get me wrong, I love Punzie and Mer but they could be slightly…immature. With that settled Kris went to his room to get snacks and DVD's and me and Punzie went to our room to get changed. We then headed off to breakfast and I wasn't worried about Anna for the first time since we came here. However I was still worried about Jack, who I haven't seen since the night he disappeared.

**PE Lesson **

"Okay, girls!" My new PE Coach, Master Shang, yelled, earning a few glares from the boys, "Today we have a new student, Elsa, joining the PE course. You have to all be nice to her!" some guy in the back wolf whistled and Master Shang picked a tennis ball and threw it at his head, "None of that now, Mr. Hercules. Today we will be playing volleyball. You all know the rules and if you don't then you've come unprepared. Get into teams of six and let's get started!" Master Shang seemed nice enough, he certainly didn't take bullshit from anyone.  
>"Be on my team?" I heard a familiar voice right by my ear. A warm breath tickled my neck, making me shivered. I turned around to see Jack, in his PE outfit, with a smirk in place, staring at me.<br>"Jack!" I stared, "Aren't you meant to be excluded?"

"Sure, I was. But Master Shang talked to a few people because he doesn't want me to miss out. Also I have to do extra community service," He shrugged nonchalantly, "About the team…"

"Oh, yeah, sure." I muttered, flushing like a tomato. He smiled grabbed my hand an dragged me off towards Merida. So that's how I ended up on a team with Jack, Mer, Toothless, Eric and Tarzan. We were playing against a bunch of jocks. I was serving first. I positioned myself, held the ball in front of me. When I was ready I gently threw it up and hit it with both of my hands clasped together. The ball was hit back by Hercules and Eric neatly hit it back. It continued like that for a long time. Me. Jack. Eric. Jack. Toothless. Merida. Tarzan. Eric. Me. Merida. Tarzan. Toothless. Eventually out team won by two points. Master Shang congratulated me and properly welcomed me into the PE course, that I was sure I was going to enjoy. Unfortunately after PE Jack disappeared somewhere.

**Anna's POV**

I was glad that Kristoff stayed with me. He knew what happened and didn't ask any questions that unfortunately my sister, Mer and Rapunzel did. Nobody knew that I cut. And I didn't want to mention it to anyone, especially to Kristoff. I didn't want to be alone, I was scared that that psycho was lurking in corners somewhere, and Kristoff being here made me feel so safe. Unfortunately he took his coat back to his room. The coat still made me feel better, it was something I could hold on when I was scared. I had a nightmare at night. I was in a dark place and it was snowing. When I looked closer I realized that the snowflakes were actually twisted faces. I shuddered but I couldn't see anything except the gruesome snowflakes that were illuminated with some kind of green light. And then Hans appeared. He laughed at me and descended upon me. Then he was suddenly flung back by Kristoff. Just like in the shed. The coat smelled of him and it made the dream so real. I was so glad to have the garment, but of course I couldn't refuse to give it back to its owner. When the girls left Kris shyly entered my room with his arms full of popcorn, haribo's, coke's, DVD's and to my surprise a plain white, long sleeved t- shirt.

"Okay," He said setting everything down, "I've got Pirates of The Caribbean, Fast and Furious, Mean girls, don't judge, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games and City of Bones, what do you want to watch?" I thought for a moment,

"I wouldn't mind watching Fast and Furious, if you don't mind." I said grabbing a coke. Kristoff shrugged with a smile and popped the DVD into Merida's portable TV. He then settled next to me and I couldn't contain myself,

"What's that shirt for?" I asked finally. Kristoff blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously,

"I…um, don't worry." He stuttered, hiding the shirt from view. The movie started,

"No! Tell me! Come onnn," I said grinning. He mumbled something, "What was that?"

"I thought since you liked my coat so much that maybe you'd like the shirt since it's dry and all." He grumbled, not looking at me. My face nearly split from my smile. Without a word I reached over him and grabbed the shirt. Pulling it over my head. It was huge, warm and smelled just like Kristoff, making it so much better than any normal shirt. I was sure It would keep the nightmares away. Kristoff didn't say anything but I could see the smile on his face as we watched the movie.

**Few hours later**

"Okay, dude, I can't feel my butt." Kristoff stated after we finished _Tokyo Drift_. I giggled,

"Thanks for the info." I said as he stood up and stretched. I bit my lip, "I, um, you can go now if you want."

"You kidding? You commentary is hilarious." He said with a smile, grabbing my hand and pulling me up, "But can we do something else?" I breathed a sigh of relief,

"Sure," I said looking around for my shoes, "We can go see you reindeer." Kristoff smacked his forehead,

"Oh shit, _Sven_." He hissed, pulling his shoes on. He grabbed my hand and we zoomed out of my room. I couldn't help but enjoy the warmth of his hand on mine. We ended up in the horse stalls that older students, like Kristoff, use for horse riding lessons. Sure enough in one of the stalls stood a dark brown reindeer, chewing on some carrots lazily.

"Sven buddy!" Kristoff smiled, patting Sven's back. Sven nuzzled his face into Kristoff's. I realized the blonde was still holding my hand, and I really didn't mind, "Sven this is Anna, my friend."

"Hey Sven." I smiled patting the warm reindeer who immediately licked my face. I giggled. Kristoff smiled and started at me with a look I couldn't place in his eyes. When he realized I saw, he awkwardly coughed and pulled me down on the warm hay. We sat next to each other, eating carrots and talking. And not once did he mention the incident that happened yesterday. We eventually both dozed off, snuggled against each other.

When I woke up I saw Elsa, Merida and Punzie standing over me and Kristoff, giggling like high school girls. I groaned and ignore them pressing my face against the warmth in front of me. The warmth shifted and tightened it's arm around me. And then I remembered that the warmth was Kristoff and frankly I didn't care because he was cosy and comfortable and smelled nice and I really didn't feel like moving.

**Okay I'm gonna post soon again and stuff, so please review and read OoPoPcAnDY's amazing story. (: **


	9. Chapter 9 - Find what you're looking for

**Elsa's POV**

Hans got expelled because of the incident with Anna. Since that day she dressed back in her normal clothes and spent _a lot_ of time with Kristoff. Jack appeared during the PE lessons and disappeared straight afterwards so I still didn't have time to talk to him, which was ridiculous. Friday came and with it our last day of community service. It was a half day since the hall was being prepared for the ball tomorrow, so me and Punzie were chilling in our room with Mer, Hic, Eugene and Toothless, enjoying probably the last warm day of the year. Punzie was sitting in Eugene's lap, he was trying to figure out how to braid her hair whilst she played with Pascal. Hiccup was sketching in the corner, with Toothless asleep, his head in his boyfriend's lap. Me and Mer were playing poker on my bed. The social got postponed because Mr Disney had to investigate the whole deal with Hans. So it's been a week and a half since I haven't seen Jack. I sighed as Merida once again won. I seriously loved all the people present but I wished I had some way of talking to a certain white haired boy. There was a knock on the door. I raised an eyebrow at Punzie, silently asking if we were expecting someone. She shrugged and went to open it. Outside stood Esmeralda with a tall Indian girl that I have seen around. She was holding a cardboard box.

"Hey guys this is Pocahontas," Esme introduced the girl, who smiled at us brightly. Toothless woke up, "she brought the masks."  
>"What masks?" I asked confused.<p>

"Ball masks. You know so you guys can sneak in and nobody will know it's you." Pocahontas said setting the box down and looking through it. I suddenly got it. The social was a masked ball. Of course we wouldn't get caught because you can't make someone take their mask off unless they want to. That seems like a great idea, I thought in my head, and it seems this isn't the first time this happened.

"Okay, I'm gonna give you guys chosen masks, I hope you have clothes that match, I have to go give the other out to the rest of the floor so let's make this quick," Pocahontas dug out a moss green masks and without a word threw it in Hiccup's general direction. He eyed it in distaste,

"Green? _Again_?" he groaned.

"It suits your eyes." Toothless said with a small smile in his calming voice. Hic blushed and looked away whilst Toothless happily pulled him into his lap. He has gotten a black mask that seemed to shimmer in the light. Next came Punzie, she got a pale purple and pink mask, just as Eugene got a dark aquamarine one. Merida got a really pretty mask that seemed to shimmer like the ocean.

"Now, Elsa, let's see what we have for you…" Pocahontas mumbled, frantically searching through the box, "Eureka!" she said suddenly holding up a beautiful ice blue mask that was dark at the bottom and light at the top. It had tiny glitter snowflakes on it and was positively gorgeous. I thanked Pocahontas, as she and Esmeralda moved on to the next room. I stared at my mask until Punzie's voice snapped me out of it.

"I know what this needs!" She said with a huge smile. She made eye – contact with me, and suddenly I understood.

"Shopping!" she yelled excitedly as I sighed and Merida groaned.

**An hour later**

We got off the bus in the town centre. Punzie immediately pulled me, Anna and Mer into the closest clothes shop. We got Anna on the way and we literally had to force her to come with us. We were currently sat in an expensive looking changing room. I was sipping my iced mango smoothie as Merida was trying on a dress, Punzie was fangirling in the corner and Anna was texting Kristoff. Merida exited, tugging nervously at the dark aquamarine dress she was wearing.

"What do y'all think?" She asked, biting her lip.

"It looks amazing Mer!" Anna exclaimed excitedly, whilst me and Rapunzel nodded. She seemed relieved and went to pay.

**Several hours later**

"This is hopeless." I muttered as me and my three friends trudged through the city. It had been ages since Mer got her dress. Anna soon found a gorgeous dress with a dark blue skirt and a black bodice that she said suited her dark mask. Punzie also got a beautiful pink and purple dress long ago. We looked for anything that would suit my mask, but somehow nothing seemed right. I sighed,

"Let's go back. The shops are closed anyway, we'll find something tomorrow." Punzie said nervously and we all agreed. I was growing nervous, what was the point of going to the social if I didn't have a dress?

**Next morning**

I woke up in a really bad mood and I remembered why: I didn't have a dress for the social. It was Saturday and the ball was _today_. I sighed and sat up, hearing something rustle in the feet of my bed. It was something wrapped in pretty green paper. I eyed it cautiously.

"Punzie, Oi, Punzie." I hissed, successfully waking the blonde up. She looked at me tiredly,

"What is is Els, it's Saturday…" she trailed off when she saw the package. We agreed that I should open it and so I did. Inside was the most amazing this I have ever seen. It was a dress. A dress that matched my mask _perfectly_. It was long and a shimmering blue, the same colour of my mask. It had long sleeves but the shoulders were left bare, it had identical shimmering snowflakes on it, just like my mask. Punzie 'wow' ed next to me and I couldn't help but agree. I picked the dress up and admired it with my mouth hanging open,

"There's a note!" Punzie whispered excitedly showing me a piece of paper. I opened it,

_To my ice queen Elsa,_

_I hope you like this dress, I accidently saw your mask and then I came_

_Across this dress that just seemed so perfect, _

_I hope you come to the social ,_

_Your 'prince' charming. _

I looked up, and showed Punzie the note. She grinned at me.

**Sorry if this chapter is short, but next chapter is going to be longer. I love y'all and please review, it motivates me (: **


	10. Chapter 10 - Before we miss the party

**Hey y'all. I love your reviews, they're amazing. Go R&R Frozen to the bone's stories, she's currently writing a Hunger Games and Disney crossover and it's fabulous. So go do that after you read this chapter. Thank you so so so much for the reviews. By the way I have been asked for Punzie and Eugene to have some more screen time together, so I'm like, hey why not? So anyways enjoy (; **

**Normal POV. Eugene's dorm room, The evening. **

"…and ohmygodness Eugene, the dress was so _gorgeous_," Rapunzel gushed, explaining to her boyfriend what happened in the morning. She was sitting next to the boy, on his dorm bed. Currently they were waiting for Jack to appear so they could talk to him about Elsa, "Els is going to look absolutely beautiful!"

"I'm sure not as beautiful as you," Eugene said, smirking. He twined their hands together and leaned in to kiss her. They have kissed so many times before but that didn't make it any less electrifying. Punzie giggle against Eugene's lips. He pulled her into his lap and properly kissed her, tangling his hands in her blonde hair. They just enjoyed being there with each other's comforting warmth. Their lips moved against each other perfectly. Things were just getting heated when the door opened. They broke apart,

"Jack, how nice of you to finally join us," Eugene said sarcastically, nuzzling Punzie's neck. Jack rolled his eyes, "We wanted to talk to you."  
>"About?" Jack raised a perfect eyebrow, taking his hoodie off an looking through his clothes cupboard.<p>

"Elsa." Punzie said. Jack stiffened, then turned around to look at them,

"W - what about her?" He stuttered, flushing.

"Darling, it's obvious you like her," Punzie said winking,

"Even I see it," Eugene added, playing with Punzie's long hair, "You have to ask her out to the social."

Jack glared at the pair, shook his head and turned around.

"I tried talking to her, but she didn't want to see me," he said sadly.

"Actually, she came here to look for you," Eugene said casually. Jack whirled around his pale blue eyes wide open.

"Yeah, and by the way you know Tinker an her clones attacked her in the hallway," Punzie added. Jack stood up abruptly and without a word raced out of the room. Punzie grinned at Eugene who smirked and pecked her lips.

"Mission accomplished," he said happily, "now. Where were we?"

**Elsa's POV **

I was sitting in my room alone. My dress was safely hanging inside my closet. I tried revising for my biology test on Monday before Punzie came so we could get ready. Speaking of Punzie, she was with Flynn the whole day. She told me she just had to tell him about the dress. Hic and Toothless were out somewhere, Anna was with Kristoff again, not that I minded, and I had no clue where Merida went. Sighing I flipped the page, my eyes scanning the words but not really taking them in. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Yeah I know, there are a lot of sudden knocks on my doors. I got up and opened them, thinking it would probably be Merida or Anna. It wasn't. My heart skipped a beat and blood rushed to my face. It was Jack. He has obviously been running and was now standing outside my doors, trying to catch his breath, just in his jeans and a white t – shirt.

"Eeem…hi." I said awkwardly and motioned for him to come in, at the same time trying to calm my heart. He plopped on my bed unceremoniously. I rolled my eyes at him and knocked his feet off my pillow so I could sit down, "So what brings you here?" Jack sat up and leaned against the wall. He looked at me, his eyes serious,

"I wanted to talk."

"Well obviously," I said with a grin, "but talk about what?" He gently took my hand in his and I couldn't help the shiver that came through me as he did. He twined our fingers,

"I broke up with Tinker." He said looking at me, his blue eyes full of hope.

"I know." I said, my voice small an unsteady. He scooted closer. He took a deep breath,

"Look," he started, "I know we barely know each other. I know we only spoke a handful of times, but I feel like I know you, as cliché as it sounds, all my life. I just feel so comfortable around you and I just want to spend time with you. And that day at the willow? It was on impulse. I needed to be alone with you even though I knew I had a girlfriend. I know that makes me a douche, but I couldn't help it. And I just, I just… I don't know, Elsa," at this point he looked me in the eyes, "I think I'm in love with you."

My heart contradicted. Stopped beating. Then beat twice as fast. I got the butterflies. And I knew that I was meant to be with Jack. Okay, I know, I know. How cliché how predictable I know, but I'm sure when you find your soul mate you will understand what I'm talking about. Jack looked at me expectantly. Without a word I threw my hands around his neck and hugged him hard. He laughed, surprised, but then wrapped his own arms around me and pulled me into his lap. He pressed our foreheads together and we just sat there, staring into each other's eyes. The door burst open and Punzie skipped inside. Her hair was tousled and her cheeks were red but she seemed really happy. She eyed us excitedly,

"I would say I can come back later," She said with a smile as I shakily stood up, "But the thing is I can't. We have to get ready and unfortunately, Jack, you have to get out." Jack laughed at her and made his way to the door.

"Oh, and, Elsa," he said turning around with his amazing smile on. My heart melted, "Wanna go to the social with me?"

"Sure."

**Anna's POV**

"Kris, I really need to go back," I said whilst Kris paused The City of Bones. He pouted,

"But whyyyy?" He asked in a whiny voice. I laughed at him and stood up. We were currently in his dorm room, watching yet another movie, and stuffing our faces with unhealthy food.

"Because I have to prepare for the social," I said, rolling my eyes at him. His eyes went wide,  
>"Shit! That's today?!" He asked in panic. He had really bad memory.<br>"Yes, Kristoff, that's today!" I said, putting my coat on, "And I really have to go because the others will kill me. I'll see you at the party." I turned to leave the room when I suddenly felt his hand on my wrist. I turned around. He looked away, scratching his head nervously,

"I…um, wondered if you…I mean us…I mean…" He sighed, "I wondered if you would go to the social with me." I couldn't help but smile,

"I'd love to." I laughed. Then the lights went out. I squeaked, Kristoff yelped and then we both laughed.  
>"Looks like there's a black out," he stated.<p>

"Thanks for the info, captain obvious," I laughed. Then I looked around. All I could see was dark, I gulped, desperate to keep my panic down, "Wait where are you?" I asked reaching out, trying to not sound as scared as I was. I obviously _did_ sound scared because the next thing I knew was I was in Kristoff's arms, gently pressed against the wall,  
>"Hey it's okay." He whispered soothingly. I relaxed and buried my face in his shoulder,<p>

"Sorry, I'm thinking about it again." I whispered back, my hands tightening on his shirt. He suddenly leaned back and I had to look up to meet his eyes in the darkness. He stared at me for approximately two seconds before he suddenly leaned down and pulled me into a searing kiss. My breath hitched and it was so warm and nice and soft and absolutely perfect and so much Kristoffy. Is that even a word? _Kristoffy_…I lost my train of thought when he wrapped his arms around my ways, tugging me even closer. He slipped is tounge in my mouth. So yeah I had _nearly_ been raped and I should be all 'don't touch me' and stuff but this was so different than Hans and so much better. Then the lights went back on and we broke apart, laughing awkwardly and blushing like mad.

"Uh…so yeah…" Kristoff muttered awkwardly, "wanna go to the social with me?"

"Oh no, the _social_. I forgot," I smacked my forehead. Then I met his eyes. Without thinking I pecked him on the lips, "and sure, I'd love to." And with that I left, knowing that I'm not afraid of the dark anymore.

**Elsa's POV, the dorm. **

"Where the hell were you?!" Merida asked when Anna finally entered the room. I was sipping an iced tea on Mer's bed, but even I couldn't not notice how flushed Anna was.

"Me and Kristoff kissed." She said excitedly. I spat my drink out, Merida grinned and Punzie pulled Anna into a hug. Well it was gonna happen sooner or later. I passed Anna the cold drink,

"Drink it, you obviously need it."

We still had an hour and a half till the social but we had everything done so we tried to dress as quickly as possible. We tried to tame Merida's wild curls. We put it a side ponytail and kept it together with a gorgeous dark blue ribbon that matched her dress and mask. We curled Anna's hair so it fell down her back and fastened it with a dark green sash. Punzie's hair was in a braid, decorated with numerous flowers. I put my hair in a messy side braid with my bangs out. I couldn't stop staring at my dress in the mirror it was just so…beautiful and made me look like an actual snow queen.

"You look gorgeous," Punzie said, looking at me with her eyes glazed over, like a mother seeing her daughter go to prom or something. She turned to Mer and Anna, "We all do."

"Yeah, yeah," Merida tugged at her dress, "Now let's go down before we miss the party."


	11. Chapter 11 - How it really turned out

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers. So I now present the *dramatic drum roll* social. **

**Elsa's POV**

The hall looked amazing. All the PE equipment has been stacked away, the hall was dark save for the multiple strobes and projectors that made the room seem magical. There were_ trees_ around the edges with dark brown and orange autumn leaves. Some people were sitting on little two people swings hanging from them or crowding around the long table full of food in one corner. On the other side was a set up stage. On it, with a bit more light, played an amazing band called 'Jack and the Skeletons.' The lead singer was stick thin, dressed in a elaborate dark tuxedo and his makeup made him seem like an actual skeleton. Most people were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. I looked excitedly to where Punzie was, only to find her gone. Thanks, girl. Mer and Anna were gone to and i squinted to see them. Punzie and Eugene were on one of those cute swings by a tree, Anna and Kristoff were talking in a corner whilst Merida, unsurprisingly, was stuffing her face at the table. I sighed, prepared to stand there awkwardly when suddenly someone grabbed my hand.

"Hey Princess." I looked up to see Jack, looking like flipping prince charming in his dark blue tuxedo. He grinned at me, "You look beautiful." He said, pulling me onto the dance floor. I shook my head,  
>"I know this is cliché and all, but Jack I can't dance." I said quickly. I was incredibly clumsy when it came to this stuff.<p>

"Good thing I can." He whispered in my ear, pulling me into his arms. I sighed and snuggled myself into his shoulder. He wrapped one strong arm around my waist, his other one holding my hand. A slow song played and the dance floor filled with couples, but to me it was just us two. We didn't have to speak, we just stayed in each other's arms. I don't know how long we danced like this, I lost track of time. Suddenly a clear voice rang through the hall,  
>"Okay guys! Everyone on the dance floor time for the changing partner game!" I looked up at the stage where Jack from the band stood, "for those who don't know the rules, I will explain. We will all dance but change partners every minute. When the song finishes whoever you're dancing with you have to kiss." I looked up at my Jack who winked at me. Oh yay. Socialising. Suddenly the dance floor filled with people. The song started playing and after a minute Jack let go of me and started dancing with Merida. I ended up in Toothless' arms. He raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. His gaze followed Hiccup who was dancing with Punzie. He seemed satisfied that it was his sister. We didn't speak through the dance but then he twirled me and when I stopped spinning I was in Hercules, the ginger guy's from my PE class, arms.<p>

"Hey, babes," he said winking. I rolled my eyes at him and begged for the minute to end. When it finally did I found myself dancing with Mulan. Well if you could call it dancing. We did an exaggerated impression of a tango. Punzie was dancing with Kristoff, Hic with Eric and Anna with Milo, this sweet kid from my maths class. We changed again, the change before last. I was now dancing with Quasimodo, this adorable boy from Anna's music class. He smile shyly at me and I returned the smile,

"Hey Quasi," I said. He grinned in return and spun me around. He was a surprisingly good dancer and I could hear him singing along to the song. I gave him one last smile as the minute finished. I saw Jack walk towards me for the last minute but before he reached me I was scooped into someone's cold arms. I shuddered an felt something horrible in my gut. I looked up to see who I was dancing with. My eyes met the dark yellow ones of Pitch Black. He sneered at me showing his unnaturally sharp teeth. The music stopped, people all around us kissed,

"Come on ice queen, give us a kiss." Pitch hissed and before I could protest he pressed his disgusting mouth against mine. I felt like puking. He was suddenly knocked off me by Jack. Everyone around us gasped. Pitch laughed a cold, loud cackle. Everyone stared. The light became eerie green and mist flowed into the room.

"Ah, Jack Frost." Pitch laughed, "Once again in search of _love_," he said the last word with a look of distaste on his face. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"Don't you touch her Pitch." Jack hissed. I realized he was holding a stick in his hand. Pitch laughed again and I shuddered. What the hell was going on. Jack raised his staff. Suddenly Punzie was beside me, steering me away.  
>"Come on Elsa, we need to leave." She whispered. I paid no attention to her, shaking her off. I stared at the two men. The all hell broke loose. Jack jumped up into the air and <em>flew<em> towards Pitch, staff raised. Shards of ice dug into our teachers scarily pale skin. Pitch stopped laughing,

"Don't you dare attack me, Frost." He hissed raising his hand. All around us shadows exploded from the walls. They were gruesome, skeletal horses seeming to be made of black sand. Some people screamed.

"Phoebus get the people _out_!" Esmeralda yelled.

"Gotcha!" A blonde boy with a beard in the corner yelled steering a bunch of kids towards the doors. I realized that quite a lot stayed and stood, looking prepared. Prepared to what? Elsa they're a bunch of kids, they can't fight against whatever the hell Pitch was conjuring from the shadows. Eerie green flames illuminated the room.

"This is no place for humans, dear," I heard a calm voice next to my ear. I looked up to see Jack Skellington, the guy from the band. My heart froze and I nearly screamed. I thought he looked like a skeleton, but now I could see he actually was one. His face was smooth bone and one of his pale hands was on my shoulders, "You need to _leave_." I gathered up my courage, deciding that Jack Skellington isn't going to hurt me I shook my head,

"No. I'm staying with my Jack." Speaking of my Jack he was now hovering above Pitch, sending ice knives his way.

"You want war, Jack Frost?" Pitch's dark voice boomed through the hall, "Have it your way." He laughed gruesomely, sending his nightmare horses our way. Then many mad cackles sounded and people melted from the walls. Horrible, dark people with twisted faces. Jack and Pitch continued battling, not paying any attention to the scary people that also came our way. I backed into a corner and hid behind a tree, scanning the hall. Out of something beautiful it has morphed into a nightmare. The trees were dead, horrible faces twisted in their grey trunks. I shuddered. I looked around at the people who remained in the changed hall. Rapunzel was in the corner, shattering the nightmares into pieces with a, get this, frying pan. The doors to the outside opened and a bunch of people and nightmares jumped outside, to resume fighting there. Hiccup was not far off from Punzie, he tugged on Toothless' sleeve nervously. I had to cover my mouth not to scream as Toothless body shuddered and he grew into a midnight black dragon. Hiccup jumped onto his back and flew outside, where I could see flashes of warm, orange fire shooting at the nightmare horses and villains. Mushu ran out of the kitchen and morphed into a dark red, Chinese pocket sized dragon. He burnt the nightmares. Right after him Genie _flew_ out of the kitchen. Why were people flying so much?!

"Aladdin!" He yelled over the screaming. The boy looked up and immediately took out a lamp from his pocket.

"Genie I wish for a power to defeat Pitch!" he yelled.

"Al, you know I can't do that!"

"Okay fine! I wish for a power to defeat Pitches' nightmares!" He yelled. Genie mumble a 'you got it' under his breath. The next second Aladdin was shooting bright blue laser beams at the nightmares. A tall guy with an elaborate beard came up behind him. He and Aladdin began shooting laser beams at each other, burning occasional nightmares. I saw a blur fly past. Flying, _again_? I saw it was Tinker Bell with _wings_. She was spraying pixie dust everywhere. She disappeared outside, a guy dressed in old fashioned clothes with a hook instead of a hand followed her. I stood in the corner, hiding behind a tree, with my mouth hanging open. Kida, a white haired girl from my English class, was standing side by side with Pocahontas. The air around them was floating with random objects that were being thrown at the nightmares. Kida's blue necklace was glowing and she was floating above ground. Any nightmares that came close disappeared into nothingness. Suddenly one lashed out at Pocahontas, apparently breaking through the blue force field. She screamed and fell to the ground, clutching he shoulder. I blinked and then there was Rapunzel. She wrapped her long hair around Pocahontas' shoulders like a shawl. She sang something under her breath and her hair began to glow. The next second Pocahontas was back on her feet, fighting off the demons harder than before. Esmeralda was fighting against a man with a grey drawn face. He raised a dagger as floaty, warm things hit him and burned his flesh. He sneered at her and was about to strike when Quasimodo came up behind him and knocked him off his feet. Merida was flying arrows at a huge bear, that tried to strike at her, but she seemed to be protected by some type of blue flames. A huge lion appeared out of nowhere and lashed out at two women, they screamed something that sounded a lot like 'Aslan'. One of the women was wearing a golden crown and the other one had something that looked like horns spurting out of her head. I could see Mulan lash out at a Asian man with a sword whilst Ariel and Eric were fighting a bunch of nightmares. Anna was nowhere to be seen but many other people were battling the nightmares and the people on Pitches' side. On Pitches' side. Pitch. Where the hell was Pitch and _Jack_?! I saw an ice shard break against the window. Jack was outside. Without a second thought I ran there. Here more people fought but I didn't pay any attention to them. Jack was flying in the air, attacking Pitch without stopping. I screamed at him, he didn't seem to hear him. Then one of Pitches' nightmares hit Jack in the heart and he fell to the ground. I screamed again. This time Pitch turned to look at me. His eyes met mine. I stuck my hand put and to my surprise cold, hard ice flew out and hit him in the chest, mimicking what happened to Jack a few second ago. Everyone turned. Pitch screamed a terrible scream and then he froze over. I stared at my hands in awe. I had _powers_? A huge bunny rabbit threw a boomerang at the now icy Pitch, shattering him to pieces. The nightmares disappeared, and so did the people that weren't on our side. I stared at everyone before running towards Jack. He was lying with his eyes closed, breathing shallowly.  
>"Jack!" I yelled. He weakly reached for my hand. I felt tears gather in my eyes. He was so pale, I mean paler that usual.<p>

"Jack. No. Jack, _Jack_," I muttered, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Somebody get Punzie!"


	12. Chapter 12 - Magic is real

**Thankyou so so much for the reviews (:**

**Elsa's POV**

_Jack is going to be okay. Jack is going to be okay. Jack is going to be okay_. I repeated in my head. Rapunzel did her hair glowing thingy and it helped but Jack had to be taken to the infirmary and now everyone was bustling around trying to explain things to the 'human' students and cleaning up the remains of the beautiful hall. Some time ago a bunch of police officers arrived. There was a tall Russian guy that looked scarily like Santa, a small woman with multi coloured hair and a small, chubby man that apparently didn't speak. Aster talked with them in one corner, playing with a boomerang. I realized he was the bunny who shattered the frozen Pitch. I sat in a corner with a warm blanket around my shoulders. I waited for someone to explain. Finally Punzie led me to our room. We didn't speak on the way but when we got there Hic, Toothless, Merida and Eugene were already there. Kristoff was taking care of Anna. The silence in the room seemed to suffocate me,  
>"Explain." I finally said, surprised at how cold my voice sounded. Punzie sighed as I sat down in the swivelling chair. Hiccup fidgeted on Punzie's bed and Toothless, back in his human form, squeezed his hand comfortingly. Eugene seemed surprisingly calm.<p>

"Maybe I should do it," Punzie said nervously, plopping in her identical chair, "I mean explain this whole thing." I nodded, "Just promise not to interrupt." I nodded again. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, so as you have probably figured this isn't a normal school…"Punzie started, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes. Merida shushed me, I sent her an apologetic look.

"Anyway," Punzie continued, "Walt Disney made this academy for people like us, with powers or something special in them. Last year he decided to let humans attend as well, it was an experiment and you can obviously see why he didn't do it before. He was afraid that humans will find out about us and use our powers and abilities. I come from Corona. When my mom was pregnant she got sick. People found the 'magic golden flower.' They gave it to my mom and I was born and it healed her but I was born with unusually long hair that could heal people and even bring back the dead," she shuddered, "I helped people in Corona and eventually ended up here. Pitch Black has forever been our enemy, mostly Jack's enemy. You have seen the police downstairs. They're the guardians, Santa and the tooth fairy and sandman. Jack is a guardian as well and so is Aster, he's the Easter bunny." My eyes went wide. _The tooth fairy? Santa Claus?_ But before I could interrupt Merida took over,

"Pitch has taken on many forms. But the codex," she began

"The codex is like a book of rules for magical people," Hiccup piped up,

"Yeah, well, it said that if someone from the dark side decides to change their ways they can. So one day Pitch appeared at this school. He's been here all last year, and although everyone hated him, Disney couldn't make him leave because he didn't do anything wrong. Well until now," Merida continued, "So he stayed but it was obvious he was planning _something_. But people stopped watching their step, they weren't careful enough. We didn't think he would strike, not with humans here."

"But we should have known," Eugene said throwing an apple up in the air and catching it, "His main reason to live is to cause havoc and chaos everywhere he goes. He scares humans that's the whole point of his existence. The nightmare king."

I sat there trying to process this whole thing. So this was a uni for _magical_ people that could fly and sparkle like in a fairy tale. My roommate had magical healing hair that glowed. The more I thought about it the more I thought that this wasn't so bad. I mean super powers? That's awesome. I sighed, that didn't explain anything about me,

"But how come I've got powers?" I asked.

"We don't know," Toothless' deep voice sounded, "We thought you were human."

"Well okay… Who is this Disney anyway?" I asked after a minute.

"He's one of the three founders of this universe," Hiccup said, "Yeah there are other universe's _parallel worlds_. This one was made by Disney, DreamWorks and Pixar. You probably saw the huge lion in the hall. That's Aslan, he's from this universe called Narnia. We are allies with most of the worlds except the dark world where Pitch and all his villains come from."

"Okayyy…" I muttered, "But what about you guys? What powers do you have?"

"I don't have anything," Eugene shrugged, "But I'm with Punzie so I kind of have to protect her."

"I don't have anything either," Hiccup muttered, "Except…you know, Toothless is a dragon and all…" Toothless grinned.

"I have this protection shield thingy," Merida said, "The blue flamey stuff you saw around me were willow-o-wisp's they protect me." She conjured a willow-o-wisp to prove her point,

"Okay what about Ariel and the others downstairs?" I asked, my mind processing all the information.

"Well," Punzie smiled softly, "Ariel is a mermaid. I know weird. To her Eric is something like Eugene to me; a protector. Aladdin has this lamp, and well Genie is a…Genie. So he can give Al wishes. He likes to cook so he volunteered to work in the kitchen. Tinker Bell is a fairy…obviously. She comes from this universe called Neverland. Pocahontas can control the wind, Esmeralda is a Gypsie an she knows a bit of magic. Kida comes from another universe called Atlantis and she can control things using her blue necklace, Hercules has super strength, Mulan is a Chinese princess and Mushu is her god guardian, Olaf is actually a snow man," Punzie took a deep breath an continued, "There's the voodoo practitioners. Dr Facilier, he's an evil guy, is one and so is mama Odie, she's a cleaner at this school. All those people who attacked earlier all know some magic but not as much as Pitch. He helped them get to this universe since they're banned and so when he…um…died, they disappeared as well." Punzie finished. I stared at her. Then at Eugene, who was consuming the apple, Hic who was glancing at me nervously, Toothless, who was emotionless as ever and Mer, who looked ready to fight for her cause. I couldn't take it. I burst out laughing. They all looked at me like I was crazy,

"Elsa?" Merida asked in a worried voice, "are you alright?"

"Alright?" I managed, "I'm fantastic. This is flipping awesome!" To show I meant it I conjured a snowflake in the air. They stared some more before Punzie suddenly enveloped me in a hug.  
>"Welcome to the club." She grinned. I grinned back but the happy mood was shattered when Esmeralda ran into the room,<p>

"Guys, you better come." She said panting like she ran a marathon, "It's Jack. For some reason he's getting worse."

**Sorry if I confused you guys with all this information but yeah. Next chapter's coming soon and I hope you guys like this. And a message to 'Sky' please stop saying I'm coping OoPoPcAnDY's story, because I'm not and btw 'copier' is a machine so calling me one doesn't make sense. So yeah guys, R&R (: **


	13. Chapter 13 - Darkness

**Elsa's POV**

I stood over Jack, gripping his hand in mine tightly. He was so pale, he was sweaty and panting. He was obviously having some kind of horrible nightmare. Everyone stood behind me, looking worried.

"He won't wake up," Belle, the school nurse, mumbled, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"But, I – I…" I stuttered. If he couldn't wake up…would he…die? "Is there anything we can do?" I whispered, squeezing his hand comfortingly.

"There is something." I heard a bossy voice from the doorway. I looked up and saw Megara, one of Tinker Bell's followers. She raised an eyebrow at my friends but then turned and spoke directly to me, "I've never seen them myself but apparently trolls know magic and can heal people."

"Trolls?" I asked. Are you serious, _trolls_? Meg shrugged,

"I don't know much about them, you should probably ask Kristoff." She said, turned on her heel, and left. I stared after her,

"Oh no," suddenly it hit me, "Kristoff. _Anna_! I have to go! You guys stay with him," I pointed to Jack, grabbed Punzie's hand and ran out of the room. Hopefully they would be in Anna's room. When they weren't I checked Kristoff's dorm, they weren't there either. I asked Aster about them, he said he hasn't seen them. I asked a bunch of people in The Court of Miracles, but they didn't know either. There was one place left where they could be. This strangely reminded me of the night Jack disappeared. Clenching my fists I ran towards the stables.

**Anna's POV**

Me and Kristoff ran from the hall as soon as those dark horses exploded from the walls. I didn't want to run, I wanted to help, but Kristoff said he promised Elsa he's keep me safe. We went to the stables where he explained to me about magic, Pitch, the three founders, the universes. I listened to him in silence. It has been nearly an hour and we were sat on the warm hay with Sven not too far off, our hands intertwined.  
>"But how come you're here?" I asked, playing with his hand, "You're human. Right?"<br>"Yeah, I'm human, don't worry," Kristoff chuckled, pulling my closer and kissing the top of my head, "But when I was young my parents left me in the forest. I know this sounds weird but trolls took me in, so I know about magic and stuff."

"Trolls?" I ask raising an eyebrow. Kristoff laughed at my expression and nodded. Then the doors to the barn opened. Elsa, dressed in a dark blue sweater and ripped jeans, and Punzie, also out of her dress, stood there. They both looked like they just participated in a long race.

"Anna! Kristoff!" Elsa said, relief obvious on her face, "We've got a problem!"

"It's Jack," Punzie said, as Elsa tried to catch her breath, "He's getting worse and trolls can help. Apparently you know something about them, don't you, Kris?"

"Yeah." Kristoff got up, his face serious, "I know where to find them."

"But how do you know they can save Jack?" I asked, nervously.

"Because I've seen them do it before."

**Jack's POV**

At first it was just dark. A type of darkness that isn't scary or frightening, just calm. It was like the type of darkness that you feel before your eyes are about to open after a good night's rest. But then it changed. It became darker, deeper, shadows moved in it. It seemed to be made of those shadows. There were eyes watching me, and the whispers. God the whispers. Singular words said in hissing, low voices. _Dead_. _Gone_. _Lost_. _No way out_. _Forever_. Then the shadows became bolder, reaching out towards me. I tried to push them off but they were everywhere. I instinctively reached for my staff. It wasn't there. Without it I couldn't protect myself. I put my hands in front of my face to keep those sticky hands away from me. I pushed forward, sure that I had to end up somewhere. Then everything gave way and I was falling. Falling through nothingness. I didn't know which was was up and which way was down. You know the feeling you get when you miss a step? Like your stomach is floating around. Well that was the feeling, except it was ten times worse and continuous. And then everything stopped, all movement ceased and the darkness was calm again. But I knew better than to trust it. Now it felt like I was hanging by threads. Still in nothingness, still without knowing where I was. There was no ground beneath my feet. No ceiling above my head. It was just me and darkness. I felt like a puppet. And then I looked up and realized I _was _a puppet. There were strings connected to my arms, disappearing above my head into nothingness. I was dangling, controlled by someone else. I couldn't move. Something made me look down. There, far, far, far, far down was a tiny spotlight, and something lying in it. Then I fell. But it was different than before. It was like I zoomed past the darkness between me and that spotlight. One moment I was miles above it and the next I was right by it. My blood ran cold, because there in the middle of the spotlight lay Elsa. She was in her dress, the dress I sent her. She looked like a broken doll, like she fell. But she wasn't dead. And dear God that moment I wished she was, I wished that her suffering would end,

"Jack?" she mumbled weakly, her voice broken, her face lit up with hope. Then her eyes widened in horror, I followed her gaze and my heart stopped. In my hand was a knife. It gleamed and reflected light that didn't exist. My arm flexed and I raised the knife. I tried to stop it, I tried to not do it, I tried to scream. But I couldn't, my body wasn't mine anymore. I was a puppet. Then a creepy, hissing whisper sounded above me.

"_To love is to kill. To kill what you love. Take the knife and stab the girl, make her pain go away. Don't let her suffer. And when's she's gone, you can kill her again." _I zoomed down again, I was now face to face with Elsa. Her terrified eyes gazed up in mine. She had tears dripping down her face, she shook her head, "_Because you're gone, lost, there's no way out. Oh look. She's dead._" The voice cackled. I squeezed my eyes shut, "_Open your eyes Jack, see what you have done. To love is to kill. To kill what you love, you have to look down." _I couldn't stop them, my eyes opened. I was far away from Elsa now, hanging on the threads, but I could see her perfectly. She was bloody, her eyes staring into mine. She whispered one word. _Murdered_. And then her eyes glazed over and her head rolled back. I was splattered with her blood. My hand still holding the knife. I screamed. And just like that I was in the calm darkness again. I tried to make my breathing normal, my body was my own again. Then the shadows moved, reached out and I ran. Then I was falling, falling through the darkness until I reached the spotlight. And there was Elsa, alive and breathing. I held the knife and just like that I was a puppet again.

**Alright, so here it is. Please please please review (: **


	14. Chapter 14 - Memories

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I have my chemistry exam coming up and I need to write my English essay, but I try to write as much as I can. Please R&R it means the world to me. Elsa's POV**

Kristoff forgot to mention that the Trolls are in Norway. Perfect. Thank God for Mr Disney who, turns out, is filthy rich. He understood the situation, I mean, Jack could _die _if we didn't get to the trolls quickly. Our headmaster and a few other teachers organised a private jet to take us to Norway. Jack was put in a separate room, still unconscious and mumbling, whilst me, Kristoff, Toothless and Punzie sat in the passenger section. They let me go with him because apparently I'm his girlfriend now, not that I mind. Punzie came because she knew Jack the longest, Kris because he knew where the trolls were and Toothless in case we needed protection. So here I was, sitting in a probably incredibly amazing and comfortable plane. I didn't care. I was uncomfortable, I wanted to be with Jack, what if something happened? I dug my nails nervously into the leather seat, biting my lip and staring out of the window at the fluffy white clouds that passed by.

"Els, relax, everything's gonna be alright." I heard a calm, comforting voice next to me. I looked up, surprised to see that it wasn't Punzie comforting me but Toothless. He usually didn't speak to me much but whenever he did I always felt calm. He gave my hand a comforting squeeze. I smiled a small smile at him. The hostesses were five ladies dressed in purple rose with elaborate hairstyles that called themselves the 'Muses.' They were really nice but instead of speaking they usually sang. It kind of got my mind off stuff for a while. I imagined I was just going for a holiday with a bunch of my friends. But that thought didn't last long.

We landed safely on a small, private airport and took a car to some kind of woods, Jack was lying in the back, his head in my lap. I played nervously with his hair through the entire ride. We stopped outside the woods as Kristoff said that the car could scare the trolls off. We had to trudge through mud and other unpleasant stuff. You could barely see the sun peeking from the between the dark green leaves of the huge trees above out heads. We didn't talk, but Punzie kept comfortingly close to me and Toothless and Kristoff carried Jack on a stretcher between them. I clumsily stumbled through the thick roots growing from the ground. Finally we reached the heart of the forest. There was a mossy, fresh clearing in the middle with loads of dark grey stones scattered around. They weren't moving. What the hell were they?!

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Kristoff called in a happy tone. As if on cue the rocks rolled in from different directions into the middle, and before I knew it, hundreds of trolls stood in front of us, blinking their huge eyes at us. One of them broke into a smile,  
>"Kristoff's' home!" the lady troll yelled excitedly. Everyone started cheering, "And he brought a girl!"<p>

"Actually," Another troll butted in, "He brought two."

"We have raised you well." Another troll said solemnly, playing with the mushroom on his shoulder.

"Hey, family," A different troll with glowing stones around her neck said, peeking around Elsa, "He's also brought _men_." There was a collected 'Oooh' that came from the trolls.

"Well, you're just the fixer upper aren't ya?" Another lady troll said poking Kristoff in the ribs. I had to stifle a laugh, but then my eyes fell on Jack and the sound died on my lips.

"Guys, guys," Kristoff said calming everyone down, his eyes darting towards me nervously, "Please, we have a problem. Where's grandpappy?"

"I'm right here." A deep voice grumble rolling from in between the trolls. He looked older than them with thick bushy eyebrows, "Kristoff, what happened?" Kristoff quickly explained how Jack got hit with Pitch's nightmare. My heart clenched. Grandpappy listened in silence, nodding seriously. He finally straightened up when Kris was done explaining and walked over to the unconscious Jack. His palms started glowing, he murmured something under his breath, running his hands millimetres from Jack's body. The boy took in a deep breath and then his body calmed, his eyelids stopped fluttering and he relaxed. Grandpappy turned to us with a smile,

"He's going to be fine. He's a very strong boy." The trolls began to cheering. Suddenly grandpappy walked over to me. He took my hands into his stone ones,

"Elsa, my child." He breathed, smiling softly at me, "you have hidden powers."

I relaxed, the tension in my body completely left me and I couldn't help but smile, all my worries going away. I nodded at the troll,

"Would you like to see your past? The memories you have lost?" he asked in his deep, soothing voice. I looked at him nervously. All my life has been full of memories, me, Anna, our parents. What if it all wasn't true? What if those memories were fake? Could I live with the knowledge that somewhere out there was a different life that I have abandoned? I took a deep breath. Yes. Yes I was. I had to know.

"Show me." I whispered to grandpappy. He smiled at me and without a word led me to a huge stone table. Everyone gave me curious looks but thankfully didn't ask any questions. I laid down on the stone.

"Close your eyes, child." Grandpappy whispered. I did as he said and felt warmth spread over my body as his hands ghosted over it. I sighed contently, "Concentrate on what you want to know. Clear your mind of anything except the truth." I did. I forgot Jack, and Anna, and Hans, and the university and any worries I had throughout my life. I forgot my shyness, my blue coloured clothes, my hyperactive roommate. I forgot music, and food and my love for others. I forgot it all, except the one thought. _What are my powers? What are my powers? What are my powers?_

"Open your eyes, child." I heard grandpappy's voice, but it was faraway, like he wasn't standing next to me anymore. I slowly cracked my eyes open. I was lying on a ground of some kind of castle. The stone floor was cold, but I didn't mind. I floated up, and somehow this didn't surprise me. I was in a memory, I was an apparition. I looked around. The castle was made of stone, the hallway had beautiful pictures all around and there was an unlit fireplace in the corner. It was night time, the moon shone through the windows. I turned around and one particular picture caught my eye. I floated over to it and my breath hitched. It was a gorgeous painting of a young couple, the king and queen from what I could see. I was sure I didn't _know_ these people but something made me remember them, like they were important but I just didn't know why. The door to the hall burst open and my attention focused on the two little girls that ran in, giggling like mad. One had soft ginger hair in two little ponytails whilst the other one had ice blonde hair. With a start I realized that those were me and Anna. Relief flooded me, Anna _was_ part of my life. But then dread overtook me, something bad was going to happen soon. My younger self conjured a snow ball and threw it at young Anna. It began to snow in the hallway. The girls were playing about, building a snowman, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen. Anna was now jumping from one snow pile to another as Elsa conjured them out of nothing. I began to sweat. That's when I saw him. Or more like heard him. The horrible cackle sounded and then the shadows were moving. The girls didn't see.

"Pitch." I hissed.

"Anna, slow down!" My younger self yelled as she tried to keep up with her sister's jumping.

"Elsa! Anna! Stop!" I screamed. Pitch laughed,

"You can't change the past, Snow Queen." He said in a mad voice as he descended upon younger me and lightly pushed her with his finger. It was enough. Elsa lost control and the ice blast hit Anna in the head. Unconscious the girl rolled down the ice slope. With a cackle Pitch disappeared. Elsa screamed for mom and dad but it was like I could see her through fog, I was being taken elsewhere. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was standing back in the little clearing in the forest. For a second I thought I was back to my world but then I saw the King and Queen on two horses explode into the clearing. I figured it was only a few hours after the incident in the hall because Anna was still unconscious. The king called for the trolls and they all rolled in. I could see grandpappy. His eyes swivelled around and landed on me, our eyes met and he gave me a slight nod.

"Born with the powers or cursed?" He asked turning around to my younger self.

"Born, and they're getting stronger." The king answered hurriedly. Grandpappy nodded, deep in thought before looking at Anna.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." Grandpappy said with a chuckle,

"Do what you must." The king said seriously, his eyes darting from one daughter to the other as the Queen held tightly onto Elsa.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." Grandpappy said solemnly before pulling a bright blue light from Anna's head. Memories of her and my younger self playing with my powers floated around her head. He touched all of them and it changed to normal, winter fun. No powers. "She will be okay." He said, when Anna stirred.  
>"But she won't remember I have powers?" I heard myself ask in a small, terrified whisper.<p>

"It's for the best." Grandpappy said. But he wasn't looking at the royal family, he was staring straight at me. And then everything got blurry and I shut my eyes close again. I felt myself whirl for a long time before I decided to open my eyes. I was inside a castle again, but this one was different. It was made of pure ice and it was stunning. I heard a noise up the stairs, so I quickly floated up. And there I stood, my seventeen old self, in the dress I had for the social. She wasn't looking at me and I doubted she would see me anyway. She was humming something under her breath adding final touches to the castle. Then a window burst open. My heart skipped a beat, because there was Jack, mischievous and very much alive, staring at the other Elsa.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!" My other self yelled, frowning,

"I came to have some fun." Jack said in his warm voice, conjuring a snowball out of thin air.

The memory changed again. When I opened my eyes I was standing on the balcony of the ice palace. My other self and Jack were there as well. They were holding hands. Suddenly Jack whirled the other Elsa around, so that she was pressed against the railing.

"Elsa," he said seriously. My other self looked up at him confused,

"Yes?" I asked. Jack took a deep breath and got down on one knee,

"Will you marry me?" He asked. My breath hitched, Elsa's breath hitched. Both our hands came over our mouths.

"Yes." We whispered in unison. Then everything went downhill. A mad cackle sounded and I knew it belonged to Pitch. I tried to move, tried to warn them, but I was glue to the spot. Pitch emerged from the shadows,

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jack Frost and the Snow Queen," he said clapping slowly, "Congratulations on getting engaged." He hissed sarcastically.

"Pitch!" Jack growled, "What do you want?!" He quickly stood in front of Elsa. I watched in horror as Pitch laughed again.

"Well Jack," Pitch examined his nails, "from you I don't want anything in particular, just to make your life miserable. You know I love to do that," He chuckled as Jack glared at him, "But Queen Elsa here is a big deal. I mean, from important sources I know that she will be the one to defeat me. And I wouldn't want that. Would I?" Pitch growled the last words out menacingly and knocked Jack out of the way, he grabbed Elsa's wrist, "You just don't want to break do you? I know I should have killed you that day instead of making you hurt your sister. But that was more entertaining, seeing you shatter slowly. But this!" He shook Elsa, who looked at him with hatred, "This is not what you have meant to become. You were meant to be a shell of a girl, not a powerful ice queen!" He smiled creepily then, "But all can be fixed. The human world is a dull place with no magic. If you end up there all your memories will be forgotten. There will be no Jack, no love. Just a broken human girl." He chuckled darkly, as Jack was held back by his nightmares, "That dark world is below us, right now. I can just get rid of you. And I will. Goodbye Elsa. Long live the Queen." And without warning one of Pitch's nightmare horses knocked into Elsa and send her flying over the balcony into the darkness below. Jack screamed, I screamed. And then I was being hauled back.

**I have gotten this review asking me if I knew that ROTG and HTTYD weren't Disney. Of course I know that! I'm a flipping Disney freak, I breathe it. Dear guest, before you review read the whole story I do mention DreamWorks and Pixar later on so yeah, I would be grateful if you read the whole thing. And by the way I called it 'Disney University' because most characters are Disney so I thought that would make more sense than calling it 'Pixar University' or 'DreamWorks University' if you get me. Thanks for reviews (: **


	15. AuthorsNote

**Okay this is not a chapter but an author's note (obviously). So basically I got a bunch of negative reviews on my story telling me (once again) that I'm copying OoPoPcAnDY's story. Seriously guys? I thought we already had this conversation. I will say this once again, and you can choose to believe me or not. I haven't seen OoPoPcAnDY's story before I wrote mine. Someone let me know that she wrote something ****similar**** to mine so I went to check it out after I posted my first chapter. **_**Similar**_**. Our stories are nothing like each other to be honest and I admit I have seen a bunch of Disney colleges and universities fanfictions and they inspired me, once again I didn't copy them. I don't understand why some of you lot are being so mean. I have honestly had a really bad week and I didn't have time to post so don't you**_** dare**_** tell me what **_**my **_**reasons were for not posting. I am a 14 year old girl that is about to choose her option for the next two years, has serious family problems and finds stress relief in creative writing. You guys type stuff behind a computer screen and you don't even do it from your accounts and it actually brings people down. I'm sick and tired of this and if I get one more negative review I will delete this. Thank you to all me over 100 reviewers who post positive or constructive stuff, you guys are amazing and I love you guys so much, keep the idea's coming. If you want me to continue and add something into it just let me know (: **


	16. Chapter 15 - Neverland

**Guys thank you so much for all the fantastic reviews you guys posted, it really helped me a lot. I feel like my family is less of a family than you are, you just support me so much and it makes me so happy to see you guys enjoying all the stuff I post. You're right I'm not going to let the haters bring me down and I'm gonna continue writing, thank you so much everyone and OoPoPcAnDY thanks for being such a supportive friend (: You guys are amazing.**

**Elsa's POV**

I sat up on the large stone table, breathing hard and clutching my beating heart. Everything seemed clear now, all my life. I had a past, a past with Jack, a past that Pitch had ruined. But something made us meet again, even though here, in the human world, I lost my memories and my powers were meant to be gone. Everyone was gathered round looking at me in concern.

"Do you see now child?" Grandpappy's deep voice asked, he placed his hand on mine.

"Yes," I said, my voice sounded shaky, "Yes, I see now. Thank you so much grandpappy," I smiled at him and then I turned to the rest of the trolls, "Thank you all so much for this, without your help we would be lost." There was a chorus of 'You're welcome.' The next thing I knew was we were being rushed back through the forest and into the car but I didn't pay any attention. We were on the plane in no time and back on our way to England. Jack was sleeping peacefully at the back, and this time I wasn't worried about him. I could finally breathe a sigh of relief; Pitch was gone, Jack was safe and I knew where my powers came from. I settled into the comfortable leather of the seat and closed my eyes. The voices of the others soon faded into nothingness and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up with a start, as my vision focused I realized that Punzie was leaning over me with a panicked expression on her face. He long strands of blonde hair were everywhere and she was shaking my shoulder roughly. The plane was filled with a roaring noise and there was a red light flashing. I rubbed my eyes trying to recall what happened.

"Punzie, what's wrong?" I asked with a yawn.

"We're in trouble, the plane got hit by something and we have to take an emergency landing on some island," she gushed hurriedly. My eyes widened. We're going to crash? Oh no, why now? When everything was going so perfectly. I looked around and I could see that Toothless was at the front, talking to our pilot, a Mr. Davy Jones who had long ass white hair. From what I could see they were arguing, Toothless was glaring daggers at Mr. Jones who looked at him with calm amusement. Then my blood ran cold as I realized that he wasn't holding the controller or whatever the thing was called. The plane was literally just softly making its way towards the ground and our certain death. Suddenly Mr. Jones stood up and bowed to us,

"I would like to thank you ladies and gentlemen, for this ride of your lives. I trust you will find your way from here on," He snickered and I nearly screamed as his hair changed into disgusting, slimy tentacles, "It was a pleasure." And with a final bow he disappeared. That's when things went downwards. The plane was filled with a 'beeping' noise like a bomb and the plane turned nearly completely vertically, making its way towards the earth at an inhuman speed. I was lunged forward and with a scream I tumbled towards where Toothless was trying to control the plane. It seemed that Davy Jones managed to ruin the control system as nothing as working. I braced myself on a chair as Kristoff desperately tried to keep Jack's still unconscious body in place. Punzie seemed to be praying in her seat, her seatbelt safely on.

"This isn't going to work!" Toothless yelled over the roar of the plane, "We have to jump!"

"WHAT?!" Punzie screeched from the backseat. Toothless groaned before quickly getting up. With some difficulty he made it to the emergency exit. The plane was coming to the ground very quickly, I could see the sapphire sea beneath us.

"Okay everyone I need you to jump!" Toothless yelled, wrenching the door open. A gush of freezing wind entered the small plane but I didn't mind. Punzie looked sick. Kristoff looked concerned. Jack looked unconscious. The plane was losing altitude, we didn't have time to question Toothless.

"I trust you." I said firmly, Toothless sent me a grateful smile. Without a second thought I grabbed Punzie's shaking hand and jumped out of the plane. I could hear the blonde screaming next to me. It seemed like my stomach was filled with air or helium. I felt really light but at the same time terrified. The ground wasn't that far down and I could see the sapphire water, glistened underneath us in the sunset. I calmed myself, the wind blew my hair out of my face, it smelled like salt and this was seriously the freshest air I have ever smelled. I ignore Punzie panicking and concentrated on the amazing feeling of free falling. We were dangerously close to the sea now and I anticipated hitting it. Not that I wanted to die but I just wanted to see what it would be like. But before I had the chance of ending my life a huge black dragon swooped past us. I recognised him as Toothless. He had the unconscious Jack and Kristoff on his back. Kristoff grabbed mine and Punzie's hands in his strong ones and pulled us down, we were now all squished, but safe, on the dragon's back. The plane zoomed past us and hit the ocean, sinking quickly. Punzie leaned over and threw up over the side. I comfortingly rubbed her back.

**Two hours later**

"Does anybody actually have an idea where we are?" Asked Kristoff. We have been on Toothless' back for a long time and let's face it, my butt was starting to hurt. I was hungry and tired, but not cold. Never cold. I sighed, leaning my forehead against Punzie's back. Jack's head was rested on my lap. A few times he seemed to almost wake up, but never actually did. Right now he was mumbling stuff and I could see his eyes moving behind his eyelids. I sighed, this was another false alarm.

"Elsa?" I swear I imagined the mumble. Still, I looked down, and sure enough there was Jack. His face was full of colour his gorgeous blue eyes, even though tired, looked alive again. I relaxed.

"Hey, Jack." I whispered, brushing a strand of his white hair out of his face. He gave me a small smile and, with some effort, sat up. He rubbed his head.

"Welcome back to the living, Jack," Kristoff chuckled from the front. Jack grinned and sat himself behind me. His energy seemed to be quickly coming back because as he wrapped his arms around my waist, he didn't seem as week. He sighed into my neck and I couldn't help but smile, leaning back against his chest. He twined one of his hands with mine whilst the other remained securely around my waist.

"Don't get too lovey dovey," Kristoff laughed, but I could hear it was strained. He was probably missing Anna. And Punzie was missing Eugene. And Toothless was missing Hiccup. It struck me how lucky I was to have Jack with me right now, so warm and comforting against me. My thoughts were interrupted by Kristoff's voice again, "Guys I think I see land!"

"Oh thank God!" Punzie exclaimed with relief. She has been silent for most of the ride, she was scared of heights. Something to do with some tower apparently.

Sure enough close to us was a dark black shape. The sun has long ago set and the sky was bright with many stars, the sea under us illuminated by the full moon. As we neared the island the most amazing thing happened; it began to glow. Illuminated by thousands of lanterns that soon flew high up in the air. There was music coming from the island and lights literally everywhere. But as we landed amongst dark trees everything went quiet and the lights went out. It was dark. I instinctively reached for Jack's hand. He reassuringly squeezed it. I heard a groan to my left and realized we were minus a dragon and plus a Toothless. That's when I felt it, eyes. There were people watching us from the darkness. The others sensed it too. Finally Kristoff spoke up,

"Come out, whoever you are!" he said in a deep voice. The shadows moved and rustled and then the light was back, but not the music. I could see people standing in a huge group amongst the trees. Then a boy stepped out. He was young, really young, with ginger hair and suspicious brown eyes. He was dressed all in green and had a sword in one hand,

"Who are you?" He asked, glancing from me, to Punzie, to Toothless, to Jack, to Kristoff, and back to me. His eyes lingered.

"We're students from Disney University," Jack said calmly, "Our plane has crashed and we have found this place so we landed." He shrugged. The boy eyed him curiously. Finally he also shrugged, lowering the hand that held the sword,

"I'm Peter. Peter Pan. I'm the leader here."

"And where exactly is here?" I heard myself ask.  
>"Neverland."<p>

**So yeah there it is, this idea just came to me so please review and tell me what you think about it (:**


	17. Chapter 17 - Who gets married to who

**Once again the negative reviews are flowing in like the water in the titanic, but hey, I don't even care anymore(: Dear Sky, can you pleaseeee stop it? You made you point, okay? Aliener, sorry darling, I didn't know that only one person on this planet can have a bad day at a time. Look, with fanfiction it's pretty easy: if you like it, then you read it. If you don't like it, then you don't read it. Boom. I want to be a proper writer and this is a way to see what people have to say about my style of writing. I don't want people to like my story better than OoPoPcAnDY's, I just want them to**_** like**_** it. And I want you to like hers too. Why are you saying that I posted my A/N to make people tell me my story is better? I don't get it, I posted my A/N to let people know that I don't want them to send the hate. And here's an important thing: OoPoPcAnDY is absolutely amazing. Her story is just…wow. I swear if you hate on her story because of my story then you're as bad as my haters. If you want to bring my spirits up by bringing her down then your opinion honestly means nothing to me. Why the hate, people? I don't understand it, if you don't like the story just don't review. Why don't some of you get that? You don't hate on this story. You don't hate on OoPoPcAnDY's story. You don't hate on **_**anybody's **_**story. A guest posted 'Fanfictions are escape' and they really are, they are not here for people to hate on them. If you really feel the need to hate behind a computer screen, and that makes your day, then please hate on this. I honestly prefer to deal with you haters than have amazing OoPoPcAnDY feel sad because some people want to write negative reviews. Rant over. Peace out. **

**Elsa's POV**

Neverland was seriously such a weird place. I mean, most people here were…well, children. Peter apparently decided that we could be trusted because he, and his many followers, led us through the once again bright woods. I longed to hear the music I heard before, but it was gone. We all silently walked through the old forest, me holding Jack's hand. I looked at him nervously and he smiled tightly. I didn't have any idea where we were going. I mean we were following a flipping 14 year old boy through some trippy forest, to some unknown destination. I stepped over a root. We finally came to a stop in front of a very old oak with really long branches that created a curtain of fresh green leaves. There were gorgeous fairy lights tangled amongst the moss green, giving them a magical glow.

"Grandmother Willow." Peter Pan spoke up. He smiled lightly at the tree and then something peculiar happened. The bark of the tree twisted into a face of an old woman. She smiled kindly at us as Punzie took in a sharp breath.

"Hello children," Her dark eyes scanned the area and landed on our little group, "Ah, I see there is more of you."

"Yes, Grandmother," Peter nodded solemnly. He glanced at us, "We would like to ask you if these strangers can be trusted."

Grandmother smiled fondly at the small boy.

"Peter, you know the answer." She chuckled warmly, "You have to listen with your heart child." I glanced at Kristoff, confused. He shrugged. Peter laughed softly,

"Of course Grandmother," his voice seemed lighter, "I believe we can trust them."

"Then I believe we can trust them too." Grandmother Willow answered softly. Then her face twisted back into a normal tree bark. The branches rustled and the curtain of green parted in the middle, making some kind of entrance. Peter turned around to face us,

"We have decided to trust you," he said hoping up lightly in the air. He levitated a few feet above ground, "So you are now welcome into the City of Light. Come in." And with that he turned around and flew in through the tunnel. All the other people from Neverland swarmed in after him. Toothless shrugged and we took that as a cue to follow the crowd. We went through the entrance and we were greeted by the most lovely little village ever. There were small hut like houses all around. Beautiful trees with bright fairy lights decorating them were everywhere and there was a huge bonfire in the middle. Children and teenagers danced around it to soft music, different from the one we heard before. Peter suddenly popped up before us,

"Get some food and drink, enjoy yourselves!" He said , winking at me and disappearing again. Punzie shrugged,

"Wanna go dance Els?" she asked, motioning at a group of dancing girls. I shook my head and Punzie went to join them, immediately welcomed into the circle. Kristoff and Toothless went to the food table.

"I'll go get us something to drink, okay?" Jack murmured softly into my ear. I nodded, suppressing the shivers that threatened to overtake me. Jack was gone in a blink and I stood there, all alone.

"Hey!" Suddenly two girls appeared out of nowhere. They were both blonde, one was in a pink dress and the other in a sparkling blue one. I gave them a nervous 'hi.'

"I'm Cinderella!" Said the girl in the blue dress excitedly, clasping my hands in hers, "And this is Aurora!" she motioned at the other blonde who smiled brightly.

"Welcome to Neverland!" Aurora gushed, pulling me towards the bonfire, we sat down on a small wooden bench, "You probably have so many questions to ask!"

Now that I thought about it, I did have a lot of questions to ask. I fidgeted nervously, biting my lip. Cinderella giggled,

"It's okay," she nudged me with her shoulder, "go on ask!"

"What was that amazing music I heard when we landed here?" I blurted. Cinderella and Aurora looked at each other confused, before they smiled softly at me,

"There is no surprise that you would ask that first," Aurora said with a warm smile.

"The song of the stars is beautiful," Cinderella nodded solemnly, "But it only sounds when you leave or enter a realm." My heart swirled,

"A realm?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Aurora giggled,

"Yes. Realm. Universe. World. Call it what you will," she said shrugging,

"You basically got into Neverland by crossing a realm," Cinderella added, "and nobody actually knows how to do that except Peter. I doubt you will be able to leave again."

My heart missed a beat,

"Wait, what?" I looked at them terrified, "We won't be able to leave?"

"No," Cinderella smiled brightly, "but it's okay, you'll get used to it."

I didn't want to get used to it. I didn't want to stay here forever, I wanted to go back to England, to Disney University and take care of my sister. And I doubted Kris wanted to stay here either, or Punzie or Toothless. I saw Jack giving me a worried look from the stall with drinks. He started to come over but then Peter appeared out of nowhere and took me up into his incredibly skinny arms. He was shorter than me and had a grin plastered on his face,

"Care to dance?" he asked nonchalantly, but before I could answer he was already waltzing with me. I smiled politely at him, but my eyes scanned the surroundings. Jack has disappeared into the crowd. I haven't realised but there was a small wooden stage next to the bonfire, and apparently we were making our way there. Before I could ask Peter what this was all about he already had me on the stage.

"Attention, everyone!" Peter clapped his hands with a cheeky smile in place. To my surprise he grabbed my hand, "I have an announcement to make!" Everyone stopped talking and turned to face us. Cinderella and Aurora gave me the 'thumbs up' sign, Punzie stared at me confused, Kristoff stopped eating for a second and Toothless was looking around, like he was expecting something bad to happen. Jack was pushing his way through the crowd but was stopped by a group of boys. What was going on? Peter cleared his throat.

"Darlings, I would like to say that me and the newcomer, Elsa, are getting married!" he exclaimed happily. I looked at him in horror as the crowd cheered, praying for him to say it's a joke, but he looked dead serious. I wretched my hand out of his grip,

"I'm sorry Peter, but this is an misunderstanding," I said quickly, backing away, "I have no intention of marrying you." He cocked his head to the side, now he looked confused,

"Of course you do," he stated, looking at me puzzled, "We're getting married tomorrow."  
>What the hell was wrong with this guy? Why did he want to marry me all of a sudden? I laughed nervously,<p>

"Look Peter, I'm not marrying you," I said hastily, "I love Jack." I added looking up, to find Jack gone. I looked around and realized that Toothless, Punzie and Kristoff were gone too. Peter looked like he was about to explode, his face was burning red and he was glaring at me,

"Of course you will marry me!" He yelled angrily. Now I was getting pissed, this stupid 14 year old was bossing me about.  
>"Hell no, I'm not marrying anybody but Jack!" I answered, crossing m arms over my chest. He chuckled evilly at me, causing me to get the shivers.<p>

"If you don't want to do this the right way, we can do it the wrong way!" he said venomously, clapping his hands again. A group of very overgrown teenagers came towards us, "Take her and her friends to the cell, guys," he grabbed my chin, "and tomorrow we will get married, Elsa." I screamed and yelled at him as the guards grabbed my arms and dragged me away.

"Oh shut up," one of the boys groaned, whacking me on the head with something. The world went black.

**Normal POV, back at the University**

"Where the hell are they?" Anna asked for the nineteenth time, pacing around her dorm room.  
>"Don't worry, Anna," Eugene said, trying to make his voice sound careless, and failing, "Headmaster Disney already sent out a search party."<p>

"But they've been gone for two days now," Anna said nervously. The plane that was meant to bring back Elsa, Kristoff, Toothless, Punzie and Jack was due back yesterday. It never came. Disney made a few important phone calls but it seemed like the jet vanished into thin air. A muffled sob came from Merida's bed, where the red head had a protective arm around Hiccup. He was crying into her shoulder,

"It's okay Hic," she said softly, rubbing his back, "Don't worry. Nothing happened to them."

"B-but what i-if something d-did happen?" Hiccup whispered shakily, "W-what if they w-won't c-come b-back? W-what i-if I'll n-never see Toothless a-again?" he broke into sobs again. The door opened and Esmeralda stepped in, carrying a plate piled with sandwiches,

"Hey guys," she said miserably, putting the plate down, "Mushu and Genie made some food for you. It's ham and cheese since Pumba ate all the bacon," she laughed without humour.  
>"Thanks Esme," Hiccup muttered from the bed but made no move to get the sandwiches. Esmeralda sighed,<br>"You know they'll come back sooner or later," she said as she turned around and headed for the door.

"I hope so," Anna muttered, still pacing, "I honestly hope so."

**Thankyou so much to all reviewers and everyone who gave me amazing ideas for this chapter! Especially OoPoPcAnDY and Mirkwood! You guys rule!(; **


	18. Chapter 18 - Swoop in to save you

**Oki Doki, here's the new chapter, I hope y'all will enjoy it! BTW me and my family are moving houses so I might not be able to post as much as usual, but I will try!**

**Ps. I'm listening to the Brave soundtrack, such amazing music! **

**Elsa's POV**

My head was pounding, I was cold and dizzy and I haven't even opened my eyes yet. I could hear whispers and voices all around me. Groaning, I rolled onto my side, burying my face in something soft that smelled of fresh winter air, mint and chocolate. _Jack_.

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard a scared voice above, I recognised it as Punzie's.

"I don't know," Kristoff answered. With great effort I forced my eyes open. I was lying on the hard mattress of a bed, staring at the dull grey ceiling above me. My head rested on Jack's light blue hoodie. I realized that we were actually in a cell and my friends were crowded around me, all dressed in thin, cotton overalls in a murky green colour. I looked down at myself and shuddered, I was dressed in one as well. Punzie was sitting on one of the three beds (the third one was unoccupied), biting her nails nervously. She had her long blonde hair in a plait. Kristoff was standing over me, his expression full of worry, Toothless was leaning against the cell door, his face pressed up against a tiny square of bars. Jack was sitting next to me on the bed, gripping my hand tightly. His expression relaxed when he saw me wake up. He reached up and brushed a few strands of my hair off my face,

"Hey beautiful," he whispered. Kristoff awkwardly went to join Toothless.

"Hey." I murmured back, as Jack pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder as he stroked my back comfortingly, "How long have we been here?" I asked. Jack sighed but it was Toothless who answered,

"A couple of hours," he said, turning away from the heavy wooden door, "that guy knocked you out pretty hard." As he said it I felt Jack's arms tighten around me protectively. I smiled into his shoulder, he was so adorable. I was about to tell him to not worry when a loud, booming voice sounded,

"Lights out, everyone to bed NOW." A shadow passed by the door and the candles that illuminated the otherwise dark cell went out. I stiffened in Jack's arms and he chuckled nervously. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything.

"I can't see anything." Kristoff hissed from the darkness. There was a loud commotion some bangs and curses,

"Ouch, get off my foot, you idiot!" Toothless growled menacingly. Kristoff apologised quickly. I heard Punzie sigh.

"I can fix this." She whispered. Then she sang her song, the song I hear her sing during the battle that seemed so long ago. As her beautiful voice rang through the darkness, her hair lit up, illuminating the room. She sang as we all clambered to bed. We could've probably found our way in the dark but this was so much more comforting. Toothless, being gay, went to sleep on one bed with Punzie, who didn't seem to mind. Poor Kristoff had to sleep alone whilst I curled up against Jack. We just lay there in the darkness for a while before Jack suddenly pulled me against his body. I blushed but snuggled into him. He pulled the thin covers over us and somehow I wasn't cold. I always thought if I sleep with a boy I'm going to be uncomfortable and awkward and I won't be able to fall asleep. But this…this just felt…right. It was like we have done this so many times before. Well I guess we did. Jack had his arm around me, his other hand playing with my hair. I sighed contently into his shoulder,

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured when Kristoff's snoring drowned out Toothless' and Punzie's calm breathing.

"About our past and…" I said, and suddenly stopped. I didn't know if he knew about the ice palace and about what Pitch did to our love, I mean he was unconscious when grandpappy showed me my memories. Jack chuckled softly,

"Don't worry," he whispered into my ear, making me shiver, "I remember all of it now." I smiled and suddenly his lips were on mine and he was kissing me with so much passion it took my breath away. He pulled me closer to him, our lips moving in sync with each other. He slipped his tounge inside my mouth and I let out a small moan. He flipped us over so I was lying underneath him.  
>"Will you guys <em>cut it out<em>!" Kristoff hissed. I broke apart from Jack, blushing madly. Jack huffed. I giggled as Kristoff grumbled and went back to sleep. Jack grinned down at me and then we were back to lying on our sides. He wrapped a secure arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. My face heated up again,

"Goodnight Elsa," He whispered, "I love you."

I snuggled into him, our hands intertwined in between us,  
>"I love you too."<p>

**Normal POV, back at the school,**

"Okay, I've had enough." Anna grumbled as Merida stared at her in confusion, "It's been a week _**(Time goes by differently in Neverland, just like in Narnia)**_and they're still gone!" Anna angrily pulled on a pair of her old lace up boots she used to wear when she was going out with Hans. She shuddered at the thought of him, doing up the laces.  
>"So what do you plan to do?" Merida grumbled, rubbing her eyes. It was the middle of the night and Anna couldn't sleep. The ginger frowned,<br>"I'm going out to look for them, obviously!" she exclaimed. Merida laughed and then froze when she realized Anna was being serious.

"Are you honestly going to do it?!" Merida whisper – yelled, "It's the middle of autumn, it's bloody freezing outside. You don't have special powers, a way to get to Norway or anybody to take you," Merida crossed her arms over her chest, "You're not going."

"Yes I am!" Anna said stubbornly, looking through her clothes for something warm to wear. Merida groaned and scrambled out of her bed, Anna raised her eyebrow at her roommate.

"What?" Merida shrugged, "If you're going I'm going." She said simply. Anna grinned and hugged her roommate hard.

**Half an Hour later **

Of course Anna and Merida woke up Hiccup. It was only fair since his boyfriend was missing and the brunette was worried sick. He pulled on a warm, oversized sweater (that probably belonged to Toothless) and without a word followed them out. They weren't the quietest people and therefore woke up their RA's. Unsurprisingly Esmeralda and Aster automatically agreed to go with them. Now they were gathered in the courtyard of the school. The students were asleep and everything seemed so…peaceful. The wind blew in the teenagers' faces and Anna couldn't help shivering.  
>"Okay, I have a way to travel really fast and we can be in Norway in no time," Aster said in his thick Australian accent. He tapped his foot and rabbit ears popped up from his blue hair. This startled Anna slightly but she didn't seem to mind too much. Where Asters foot touched the ground a hole appeared. It was big, black and very scary looking.<p>

"You guys coming or what?" Aster asked, jumping in. Hiccup surprised everyone by taking a deep breath and with a terrified yelp jumping right in. Anna shrugged and jumped right after him. Her head felt dizzy, her stomach full of butterflies. In the darkness she whirled around at an impossible speed, she relaxed and tried to enjoy the ride, but just as she was starting to have fun, she shot up from the ground. Thankfully Aster was there and he caught her in his arms. When she was safely on the ground and Aster was busy catching Merida, she got to look around. They were in a little clearing in the middle of a forest. Soft snow fell from the sky and the moon illuminated everything, making it magical. Hiccup was walking around, checking out the surroundings. When everyone was safely on the ground, Aster closed the rabbit hole. Anna was about to call out for the trolls that were meant to be here when the rocks around them rolled in. They stood up and Anna found herself staring at a whole clan of trolls. She blinked. They blinked.

"Um…hello," Esmeralda finally said awkwardly, "We came here to ask about a few travellers that might've passed through a few days ago."

"Ahh, travellers," One of the trolls nodded, "We don't get many here…"

"No, no, we don't," Another troll said solemnly.

"But go on," a bigger troll said, "describe them to us."

"Uh, well," Hiccup awkwardly shuffled, "there was a tall guy with dark hair, um, and a girl with ice powers…Oh! And a boy with ice powers, he had white hair!" Hiccup said as the trolls nodded, "but he was unconscious! There was a really tall blonde guy that you lot apparently know and this girl with magical glowing hair, she's my sister! And, uh, yeah…" Hiccup finished awkwardly. A big, old troll rolled forward.

"We don't have much time children." The troll said in a deep, rumbling voice, "Your friends are in danger!"

"Danger?!" Hiccup squealed. Merida squeezed his hand comfortingly. Grandpappy nodded. He lifted his stone hand and an image appeared. It was of Elsa and Jack and Toothless and Rapunzel and Kristoff, in a dark cell. Merida gasped.

"My child," Grandpappy took Anna's cold hands in his own, surprisingly warm ones, "Your friends are in great danger. They have crossed a realm to a place called Neverland. It is a calm, peaceful place. However its leader, Peter Pan, has been corrupted by darkness. Your sister, Elsa, is going to get married to him, whilst your other friends will be used. You have to go save them!"

"We will," Aster stepped forward, "Just tell us what to do, mate!"

"Very well," Grandpappy said, he raised his hand and a portal appeared, "This will take you to Neverland. But beware you have to find another way to get back. I cannot help you out…" before Grandpappy could finish, Anna rushed into the swirling tunnel. The next thing she was aware of was heavenly music.

**So this is it y'all! Chapter 17! Please please please review!(: **


	19. Chapter 19 - Something to hold on to

**Hey hey hey, what up my ninjas?(; **

**So big announcement time! Me and the absolutely fabulous OoPoPcAnDY have decided to make an account together where we can post our stories. There is nothing on it yet but there soon will be, so keep an eye on that. Thank you so much, my reviewers, Beautiful-Escape-30353 you are amazing thank you for taking the time to write the review *: I love y'all. **

**Ps. Dear Sky: Toothless and Hiccup are gay because I want them to be gay. I'm not a judgemental biatch like some people. I will say whilst as much as I like, and I honestly don't care if it's chapter 18 or 17(: another thing: why are you reading my story if you hate it so much?**

**Aliener you can also stop reading my story, I honestly don't care about your opinion on this. And Guest, darling, I don't control my reviewers, I can't make them review/not review so me getting more reviews that OoPoPcAnDY is not my fault, but I'm happy for every good review she gets (: **

**Elsa's POV**

I fell asleep snuggled into Jack's warm chest. I don't know how he managed to keep his hoodie but I was glad he did. Unfortunately the morning wasn't as nice as the night. We were roughly woken up very early; it was still dark outside. The guard, he couldn't be older than us, lined up against the wall.

"What is going to happen to us?" Rapunzel blurted out. She had dark circles under her eyes and she obviously didn't sleep well. Before the guard could answer someone entered. A short girl with blonde hair and a mean sneer. Tinker Bell.

"Tinker." Jack blurted. Tinker Bell laughed,

"Hello Jackie," she hissed venomously, the sneer still in place, "I told you you would pay." I felt my heart stop beating at her next words, "and for the matter, you're going to die today." Jack paled, I gripped his hand in mine, glaring at the blonde who only laughed coldly, the guard joining in, "you Blondie," tinker Bell continued, pointing a finger at Rapunzel, who pressed herself against the cold stone wall, "your hair is getting cut off. We know it has magical properties. After that's done you can be a servant for one of the lost boys, I'm sure they'd appreciate that," Tinker Bell giggled evilly, grinning at the guard. The bulky boy looked at Punzie hungrily. Toothless stepped in front of her protectively. Tinker Bell smirked, "Oh dragon boy. They have plans for you as well," she said examining her nails with boredom, "a special potion is being made right now. It will cause you to stay in your dragon form. I'm sure that Peter will love to have his own personal dragon," I could see the hate in Toothless' dark eyes as the fairy turned away from him. She faced Kristoff, "You're boring." She stated, "you're going to be banished from Neverland, with some luck you will starve to death." Finally her cold eyes found mine. I glared at her with all my might, "Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the famous snow queen Elsa. How lovely for you to join us, and of course you know what's happening to you," Tinker giggled, turning on her heel, "You're getting married!" and with those words she flew out.

"All of you better be ready in an hour," the guard barked, "your destiny is going to be fulfilled." And with that he slammed the door to the cell shut, leaving it in near total darkness. I met Punzie's fearful eyes in the darkness. Before anyone could say anything the door opened once again. A small boy with round glasses and dark brown hair stepped in, he was wearing a top hat. Quickly he shut the door behind him. I thanked the lord for the candle he had with him.

"We don't have much time," the boy whispered, setting the flickering candle down, "We have to get out."

"Wait," Kristoff looked puzzled, "Who are you? And what do you mean 'get out'?" he asked. The boy groaned in frustration,  
>"My name is John. John Darling, pleased to make your acquaintance ," the boy, John, tipped his hat politely, "and I'm here to help you out. Now," he held up his hand as Punzie opened her mouth to speak, "we don't have much time, so I will have to be quick about this so <em>don't interrupt<em>." He motioned for us to sit down, so we did. Me in Jack's lap. John started pacing around, "the only way to get out of Neverland is to fly…"

"Wait _fly_?!" I stuttered. John rolled his eyes at me,  
>"Yes you have to fly." He said, "And I'm here to teach you how to do it."<p>

"But can't we just fly on Toothless?" Jack asked. John shook his head,

"No you have to fly by yourself. To exit Neverland you have to face your past. Jack, you won't be a problem – you can already fly…but the rest, hmmm." John stroked his chin, "Okay. The first step to fly is you have to think of a happy though. So when you're ready, when you're outside obviously, you have to think of happy things. The next thing you need is pixie dust…"

"But we don't _have_ pixie dust," Toothless said, annoyed.

"Yes, I know," John waved him off impatiently. He took out five small, brown satchels and passed them out, "These bags are filled with Pixie Dust I managed to get off Tinker Bell whilst she slept. When you know you have to fly just throw it in the air." John said,

"But why are you helping us?" Punzie asked, eyeing her satchel.

"Because my sister is in love with Peter," John said sadly. Before anyone could interrupt him he continued, "Yes I know he's not very pleasant, but he used to be. Something dark corrupted him. Apparently only true love can save him, and so he's looking for it. He's missing the point," John shook his head, "Wendy, my sister, is his true love. He just doesn't see it," We all looked up as we heard voices in the distance, "I have to go," John bowed politely, "Remember what I told you!" and with that he disappeared in a cloud of gold dust.

**Anna's POV**

We whirled through a mass of colours and shapes and stuff that I couldn't even place. We could have been there for a few minutes or a few hours or for a few years. Everything lost sense; backwards was forwards, when my eyes closed I could see, when they opened I couldn't. I had no idea where everyone was. It was extremely loud and eerie quiet at the same time. My head was spinning, I didn't know what was happening. And just like that it stopped. I was now standing firmly in nothingness. It was…well, I don't know, how do you describe nothingness? There was a mist – like substance floating around but when I looked down I couldn't see anything. It was like I was standing on an invisible floor. The only thing that I was completely sure of was that there was a door in front of me. It was dark purple with a bright green door knob. My favourite colours. It was simple…like any other door. I walked to the other side. It was just a door. There was nothing on the other side. Deciding to take the chance I came back to the front and opened the door. Inside was darkness, a deep, scary contrast with the calm nothingness. I stared at the abyss of darkness when a single paper plane floated out of it. I picked it up, peering inside the door, but I couldn't see anything. Slowly I opened the paper. Inside four words were written:

_Enter if you dare._

I have never wanted anything more than to shut that door and stay in the peaceful calmness, but I knew that the only way forward was through those doors. I didn't even know why I was here anymore. I knew it was important, but I just couldn't put my head round it. My decision was made when the paper in my hand turned to dust. The dust floated away, even though there was no wind. Is that what would become of me if I didn't go through those doors? Dust? Taking a deep breath I plunged in.

I fell.

The bright doors disappeared above my head as I fell at an inhuman speed. I shut my eyes tight, but it didn't help. Then my feet hit the soft floor and I fell to my knees. It appeared that I have landed on a soft mattress. Just when my eyes were adjusting to the darkness, bright candles blazed on. And there he was. Hans. I screamed.

"Oh, don't scream, darling," Hans said lazily, smiling creepily at me. My blood ran cold, this couldn't be happening. Hans made his way towards me, balancing on the white mattress underneath us, unlike me. I tried to stand and failed. I figured that I should back up against a wall, so I could keep some balance. But there was no walls. It was just an endless bed, strewn with pillows. Candles floated above our heads, as Hans began unbuttoning his shirt. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming again. Because instead of a normal, manly chest Hans' body had a huge gaping hole in the middle. I could see the remains of intestines inside, as blood started to drip onto the surface beneath us.  
>"Now, Anna," Hans said smiling, I realized that his eyes were gaping holes, "we will have some fun." He grabbed my hand roughly,<p>

"NO!" I yelled, pulling my wrist free. He cocked his head to the side, and laughed. My blood boiled, I struck out at him but my hand hit nothingness.

"Nice try," a cold voice echoed next to me. I sucked in a breath and jumped away from Hans, who appeared next to me.  
>"Don't run darling," another Hans appeared. Everywhere Hans' appeared out of ashes. All creepily smiling, all bloody.<p>

"NO! STOP!" I screamed, as they clawed at my clothes. The candles dimmed to a dark blue glow, illuminating Hans' grotesque faces. I desperately tried to get away from their prying hands, that were making their way up my shirt. This has happened before. I knew it. I shut my eyes and memories flashed behind my eyelids. A dark shed. His stinky breath that was suffocating me right now. Panic. Fright. Darkness. And then he appeared, comforting. He saved me. _Kristoff_. With a start I opened my eyes, and smiled.  
>"Why are you smiling, honey?" asked one of the Hans'<p>

"Don't worry, she'll stop soon enough." Another muttered.

"No I won't." I said laughing lightly. My heart felt light, I remembered Kristoff's' warm smile and strong arms. I remembered why I was here, what I was meant to be.

"Oh and why is that?" another Hans inquired.

"Because he's going to save me." I said simply. The Hans' hissed, jumping away from me.

"No he won't!" A Han's hissed.

"Yes he will." And then a bright light exploded, the Hans' screeched horribly and disappeared into the light. I turned to face the brightness, that surprisingly didn't hurt my eyes. There he was, my adorable, awkward, caring Kristoff. He smiled widely at me and opened his arms. Without hesitating I jumped into his arms and relaxed when the comforting warmth surrounded me.

"Anna, you have to wake up." He whispered softly, and I felt myself drift away.

**Here it is y'all! By the way I got a B in my biology test, so happy! (: **


	20. Chapter 20 - When he realises

**Hey y'all I got reviews asking me to say something about myself so here it goes (scroll down if you want to read the chappie.)**

**I won't tell you my actual name because my friends will stalk me and find out that I write, but you can call me Dorothy Wild for now. I'm 14 years old and I'm a girl (duh). My life basically consists of eating ridiculous amounts of food, listening to amazing music (e.g. Pierce the Veil, My Chemical Romance), watching Disney Movies and hacking into people's Wi-Fi in public. I hate haters and girls who go out with boys and are all like eating rabbit food (aka, salad.) **

**Disney time!**

**My favourite movies that I can watch over and over have to be Mulan, Tangled, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, The Lion King, The Nightmare before Christmas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Brother Bear. My favourite villains of all time are Ursula (she's fabulous), Hades (Don't even ask) and Frollo (he's amazeballs). The movie that makes me cry is Brother Bear, it's so emotional. I think Brave, Tarzan and Pocahontas have the best movie soundtracks and Mushu and Sebastian are the best sidekicks. The best heroes are Milo and Quasimodo (in my opinion) and heroines are Esmeralda, Ariel, Pocahontas, Elsa and Mulan. Mulan's grandmother is fab. **

**So yeah, that's me, now on with the story (; **

**Anna's POV**

I woke up on some kind of beach. I couldn't see the sky above me because of the heavy oak trees, but I could feel the waves hit my lowers body, soaking my jeans. I could smell the salty air on my face. With a sigh I sat up and looked around. Eugene was lying not far off, sprawled out. Hiccup was curled up in a ball next to Merida, murmuring something. Merida was awake, rubbing her eyes. Esmeralda was rushing out of the sapphire sea, she was drenched. Aster was on the other side of the beach. I groaned and stood up shakily.  
>"Anna, are you okay?" Merida asked, rushing over and steadying me,<p>

"Yeah I'm fine," I said giving her a shaky laugh. Then I remembered my 'dream' but instead of it filling me with dread, it filled me with warmth and calm. And I knew I had to find Kristoff soon, "Mer, did you have a weird dream too?" I asked cautiously as the rest of the crew started to wake,

"Yeah," Merida said, her voice suddenly sad, "I dreamt that my mom died, and that it was my fault." I didn't know what to say so I just walked over to Hiccup with her. He suddenly sat up, eyes wide, his hair messy,  
>"Toothless!" He whispered in a terrified voice. Merida was next to him in seconds comforting him,<p>

"It's okay, Hic, it was just a bad dream," she said reassuringly.

"Yeah," Eugene said, coming up beside me, "I had a dream that Punzie's hair was cut off and she died, pretty freaky if you ask me,"

"Yeah at least you didn't turn into a fluffy bloody bunny," Aster grumbled jumping out of one of his 'holes.'  
>"Or get burned at the stake," Esme added, trying to get the water out of her hair, "But getting drenched isn't nice either."<p>

I shook my head at them,

"Okay guys we need to figure out what to do now," I said.

"Maybe I could help?" a small voice said. We looked up to the trees that towered over the small beach and there stood a girl, with light brown curls in a blue dress.

"Who are you?" Esmeralda asked suspiciously as Aster took out one of his boomerangs.

"Oh, no, please," the girl eyed the weapon fearfully, "I mean no harm, I just wanted to help you find your friends," she said hurriedly. I motioned at Aster and he lowered the boomerang, deciding we could trust her, "My name is Wendy Darling and my best friend is about to marry the Elsa girl."  
>"WHAT?!" I screeched. Elsa was getting married. <em>Elsa was getting married<em>. Was she out of her mind?! Was she marrying Jack? She barely knew that guy! But no, the Wendy girl said she was marrying her best friend. What the heck was this all about, how long have they been gone? Oh no, what if it was a few years?! But why would she be marrying?!

"She is marrying Peter Pan and we don't have much time," Wendy said, breaking my mental rampage. She motioned at us to come closer and we did, "but don't worry I have a plan."

**Elsa's POV**

After John left I helped Punzie get the tangles out of her hair, which reminded me of Anna and her bed hair. My heart was beating painfully in my chest, what if I never see my little sister again? _No Elsa_, I quickly reminded myself, plaiting Punzie's hair, _everything will be fine_. _We are going to get out of this_. I pushed a small part of me that was asking how we were meant to do that far into the back of my head. Now wasn't the time for negative thoughts. I barely finished braiding Punzie's hair when the door to our cell burst open and five overgrown boys stepped in.  
>"That's enough," one of the boys grabbed Punzie's arm and pulled her away from me, "she won't need her hair anyway," he chuckled and Punzie gave me a terrified look, her green eyes filled with tears, "Say your goodbye's, because you probably won't be seeing each other again!" and with that the guard pushed Punzie into me. I wrapped my arms protectively around her shaking form,<p>

"It's going to be okay." I whispered into her ear. She nodded against my shoulder and let me go. I didn't have time to say bye to Kristoff or Toothless as they were already being led away by the guards. Kristoff gave me a small smile over his shoulder, although i knew he was as scared as me.

"Let's go boy." Another of the guards grasped Jack's arm in his. Jack wretched free and ran over to me. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

"It's okay, Elsa, I'm not going to let them hurt you," he murmured into my ear.

"I said let's go!" The guard grumbled, pulling Jack away.

"No! JACK!" I screamed as he was pulled out of the cell. Another guard kept me in place as Jack struggled,

"I love you Elsa!" Jack yelled as he was pulled around the corner. I screamed and fought against the boy holding me. I didn't even realize I was crying, all I was aware of was that the love of my life was being pulled away from me and that he was going to die.

"No!" I sobbed, my body slumped. I didn't have the energy to stand anymore. I didn't even see when they led Punzie away. I didn't even realize when I left the cell, the guard half dragging me away. I held tightly onto Jack's hoodie, with no idea how I got a hold of it.

The next thing I was aware of was that I was in a huge bedchamber. Except for a massive king-sized bed there was no other furniture in the room. Vines and trees grew all around the room and the ceiling was see through. I hugged myself, looking around confused. My eyes rested on a puffy white gown. My wedding dress. I looked at it with disgust as the doors on the other side opened. A girl with light brown hair dressed in a yellow dress stepped out.

"Hi," she said cheerfully with a thick English accent, "My name is Jane, and I'm here to help you dressed. And before you argue, I know you don't want to marry Peter. But trust me, you better get it over with. As soon as he realizes that you're not the 'one' the quicker you'll be free." Jane said like she would say that dinner was ready. But I didn't miss how she slightly looked away when she said the last part. Sighing I agreed with her, the sooner I married Peter the faster I could go home. Or at least I hoped so. Suddenly it seemed easy. As soon as Jane stuck me in a bath that was in a different room I relaxed. I would marry Peter, he would un-fall in love with me and we could all go home. Punzie would be fine, so would Toothless and Kristoff and Jack. So I let Jane dress me in the gown and do my hair and fangirl over shoes without a word. Everything was going to be okay. It had to be. Jane added final touches to my hair and turned me around so I could see myself in the mirror.

"There all done!" she said excitedly.

I stared.

The dress, although I didn't want to wear it, looked amazing. It was a pale white that shimmered in the sunlight filtering from the ceiling. It hugged my waist, the neckline exposed my collar bones. The dress fell around my legs in silky waves, making me look like a real bride. Somehow Jane managed to stick real white roses into my hair, that was curled and falling down my shoulders.

"I look beautiful," I breathed without thinking.

"You sure do!" Jane squealed and turned me around again, so I was facing the door.

"Now, Peter is waiting out there," she said happily, "So good luck!" she pulled me into a hug and I swear that when she pulled away I could hear her mutter 'you're going to need it.

**Btw Sky, you **_**don't**_** know me, so stop acting like you expected me to get a B. And anyone who wants me to change the title, I would but I honestly have no idea how! **


	21. Chapter 21 - When the heroes need saving

**Oki doki y'all, sorry for not posting but I didn't have time. But here it is! Enjoy!**

**Kristoff's POV**

They led me and Toothless away from the girls. I was worried about them, I know they weren't defenceless and Elsa had her ice powers, but still. I sent Toothless a worried look as we separated, he looked as worried as me, but not scared. Never scared. I admired him for keeping his calm, I knew I was terrified. I was going to be thrown into another universe and I would probably never see the trolls, Sven, my friends or Anna. _Anna_. I concentrated on her, instead of my fear. Her cute ginger plaits, her addiction to Fast and Furious, us sitting in the barn with Sven, us kissing in the dark. I couldn't help but smile at all those memories that came flowing into my head, warming my heart.

"Oi, you!" the guard barked, "what are you grinning about?!" I eyed him carefully. He couldn't be older than 16, but was freakishly tall and muscular, just like the guard on my other side. I didn't answer him, just continued thinking about Anna and how much I loved her. We walked down a long, grey corridor with many cracked, stone pillars and we descended many stairs. I couldn't help but see Anna around every curve. And then I realized that I was actually seeing her. My eyes flew wide open when I saw her standing behind a stone pillar with freaking Esmeralda. Anna pressed a finger to my lips and motioned at me to turn around. I did so, facing away from her. For a second I thought that I had imagined her standing there with her RA, that it was just my mind playing tricks on me. But as we neared a pair of iron, heavy looking doors and hope left me, I heard a loud crashing sound and two heavy bodies fell on either side of me. I whirled around to see Anna and Esmeralda, with smug smiles on their faces, holding two baseball bats. The guards were knocked out at me feet. Anna dropped the bat and threw herself at me. I wrapped my arms around her securely, resting my forehead on her head. I couldn't believe she was here.

"Kristoff!" she said happily although she had tears streaming down her face, "I though y-you were d-dead," she whispered as I kissed her forehead,

"It's okay I'm here," I muttered. My heart was beating twice the normal speed. Then I suddenly pulled away from her with a frown on my face, "But why are _you _here?"

"You were gone for nearly two weeks, it was obvious your butts needed saving," Esmeralda chuckled.

"But I promised Elsa I would protect you," I said, tucking a piece of Anna's hair behind her ear, "But it looks like you don't need any protecting."

"Guys, don't want to ruin the moment but we better go," Esmeralda said motioning at the guards who were starting to regain consciousness. I nodded, grabbed Anna's small hand in mine and hurried back up the corridor after Esmeralda.

**Toothless POV**

They spoke as if I wasn't even there. '_Peter will be happy to have a dragon'_ '_damn, I would like to have a dragon_' '_do you think he makes a good dragon_?' I clenched my fists in anger, I would've attempted to run but there were four guards, and anyway I was sure that if I did the girls would be punished. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I was going to be a dragon forever. It's not like I was meant to be human in the first place. When I change into my dragon form I lose my memories, I forget faces and people and emotions, it's just all a blur, they're all just human. Except him. I would recognise him anywhere. Hiccup. So maybe being a dragon wouldn't be so bad? My mind would just be focused on Hiccup for all eternity. But then I wouldn't be able to be with him, would I? If I stay here I will belong to that Peter person. But maybe that's not that bad either? If nobody manages to get out of here then at least I will be able to protect Elsa and Punzie. Kristoff will be gone, and so will Jack. And yet the thought of spending the rest of my life without my adorable Hiccup makes my heart break into pieces. Maybe there is a chance? Kristoff is going to be sent to another realm. What if he makes it back to the university? He could get help. _Stop fooling yourself Toothless_, some dark part of my mind told me, _You're never going to see Hiccup again_. My heart clenched. Was this really how it was going to end? Me in my Night Fury form forever? We were now in open air, walking through some kind of little wood. Not that I cared. Suddenly there was a swooshing sound. I looked up in time to see two of the four guards crash down to the floor with arrows prodding form their shoulders. The other two whirled around, their eyes frantic.

"What was that?" One of them asked, terrified. Another two arrows flew from the trees and embedded themselves in the two boys thighs. Their eyes rolled back and they crashed to the floor. Sleeping Poison arrows. I only knew two people who used those. But it couldn't be. Could it? But yeah it could. Merida gracefully walked out from amongst the trees, her bright red hair hard to miss. She was just putting her bow away. And behind her was Hiccup, fixing the sheath of arrows on his back. His eyes lit up and the next thing I knew was that I was right there with him in my arms. I felt him hug me back tightly, laughing.

"Hey, there," He giggled. I didn't reply, just hugged him harder. How could I have ever thought that it was okay to lose him? That it was okay to give up on what we had. I forgot that Merida was there, that we were in the middle of some woods and that people were hunting for us. I didn't care. I leaned down and kissed my cute little boyfriend, and I didn't care what was going on around us. When I pulled away Hiccup was flushing his gorgeous tomato red and Merida was fangirling in the background. I grinned at him and he smiled shyly back. That's when we heard noises in the background and we all ducked under cover of the huge oak trees.

**Rapunzel's POV**

I was terrified. All my life I hated my hair. I was kidnapped because of it but without it I would have never met Eugene. And now it was about to be cut off. I didn't know how I was going to cope without the familiar weight of it, how I was going to be any help without it. It was the only special thing about me. Sure I can paint and sing and dance but everyone can do that. Elsa and Jack have awesome ice powers, Toothless is a flipping dragon, Ariel is a mermaid. And I'm just…me. Will Eugene ever want me when I'm nothing special anymore. I felt tears spill down my cheeks as I was led through many corridors decorated with blooming flowers. And poor poor Elsa, she was going to have to marry that horrid Peter Pan. What would the others back home do? How was Hiccup going to cope without me, his sister, and Toothless. We were the only two people who actually understood him. Without us he would go back to being that shy kid, he would never become an actor, even with his amazing talent. He would lose that little confidence that Toothless managed to build up in him. And Anna. Anna would lose her sister, forever. After all those horrible events that happened between her and Hans, I don't think she can bare to lose both Kristoff and Elsa. I just hope Merida will take care of her. She always takes care of everyone. But she can't be a mother forever. She can't carry the burden of Hiccup's insecurities and Anna's past. She can't do that or she will break. And Eugene. Eugene will be fine. He will find himself another girl. Another girl that is so much more amazing than me, and is special. Not like me. He will be happy, and I will be happy. I will be happy because at least one of us is going to have a life. I will lose him forever but maybe that's better. The guards stopped me in front of a pair of doors. They pushed me forward and I stumbled forward, the doors opening. I found myself in a hair salon. My heart clenched, and I felt dizzy. And there, in the middle stood Tinker Bell, she was grinning evilly, holding a pair of huge scissors. I turned around but the doors were gone. The next thing I knew was that I was tied to a chair.  
>"I never liked you," Tinker Bell hissed grabbing my hair, "and this hair will help us greatly."<p>

"N-no," I whispered, chocking on my tears, "Please don't do this. Please."

Tinker Bell just giggled as if I said something funny. My face was wet as I sobbed. Tinker Bell put my hair in a ponytail, whistling cheerfully. Then the doors flew opened and Eugene stumbled in with John. I didn't know how Eugene got here or how he managed to find John.

"EUGENE!" I yelled, trying to get out of the bonds.

"Tinker, don't do this." John said. Tinker Bell just laughed,

"Don't try it John." And with that her hand moved and just like that my long blonde hair was gone. My roots changed to brown and so did the long ponytail on the floor. I looked at myself in the mirror. I vaguely could her screaming and shouting. But I concentrated on myself. The girl that looked at me had huge, scared green eyes, and short brown hair. She wasn't me. And then I blacked out.

**Jack's POV**

I was numb. Nothing mattered. I willed myself not to cry, I had to be strong. For me. For her. But how can I be strong? My darling Elsa was getting married and I was to never see her again. My heart hurt, my head hurt, everything hurt. I was slowly being dragged along the corridor. I didn't have the will to fight, I didn't have the will to walk. I didn't have the will to live. My staff was gone. Without it I was just a normal human being with freakish white hair and ice blue eyes. Ice blue eyes, like Elsa's, but darker. I think they drugged me. That was the only answer to why I was in so much pain. Or maybe it was just my heart breaking. The two guards dragged me like I weighted nothing, chatting happily between themselves, not like they were sending me to my death. Not that I cared. I might as well die.  
>"Oi, you, ice boy," one of the guards sneered, "can't wait to die, huh?"<p>

_Yes, I can't wait to die_.

"Aw, don't be mean," The other one said in a mocking tone, "He just lost the love of his life."

_Yes, I just did. _

"I bet he doesn't know what's going to happen to her."

_No, I don't know, and it's killing me. _

"She's going to perish. Turn to ashes, as soon as Peter finds out he doesn't love her. But it looks like ice boy doesn't care anymore."

_No, I don't ca…_

"Wait!_ What?!_" I asked, suddenly alert. Elsa is going to turn to ashes?! The guards laughed cruelly. I realized we were in some kind of cellar and cells, similar to the one I was in earlier with the rest of the crew but smaller, lined the wall. The guards threw me inside one and to my horror closed the door. I immediately threw myself against the bars.  
>"NO! NO! LET ME OUT! LET MY OUT! I HAVE TO SAVE HER! I HAVE TO SAVE ELSA!" I screamed after the guards, who walked back the way we came, cackling to themselves. I slumped against the bars, feeling tears gather in my eyes. <em>Elsa, she was going to die<em>. She was going to die because I gave up, because I didn't fight. I was so pathetic, just because I lost my powers I thought I couldn't do anything. I could. I could have done something. But I didn't. I pulled me knees to my chest and rested my head on them.

"Aw, don't be all sorry for yourself, mate," a familiar voice said right next to my ear. I sat up straight and there was Aster. My adoptive brother, in his bunny form. He was grinning at me.

"Aster." I breathed. He couldn't be here. What was he doing here. I looked at the floor and sure enough there was one of his rabbit holes right there. A girl I have never seen before popped up from it.

"This is Wendy," Aster said, pulling me to my feet, "she's here to help us get out."

"We don't have much time!" Wendy said quickly, disappearing in the hole. Feeling my body surge with hope I jumped in after, and Aster followed. We were going to save Elsa.

**Kristoff's POV**

We raced down the corridor and up multiple stairs. I didn't feel tired or out of breath, not with Anna's tiny hand in mine. I followed Esmeralda's lead, as she followed a small, warm flame that flew in front of her. We found ourselves in a beautiful corridor. People were coming our way and we quickly ducked behind a pillar. Anna was breathing hard. I pulled her close to me. As soon as the group passed me and the two girls ran from behind it and continued forward. It just wasn't our day. We ran right into another group of guards. We stared at each other for around 2 seconds before Esme screamed 'run.' We turned on our heels and sprinted down the way we came, running right into the first group of guards. The next thing we knew was we were handcuffed to each other and being led away.

**Toothless POV**

"Search the woods, those guards didn't knock themselves out!" the noises turned out to be a bunch of boys. Hiccup gripped my hand fearfully. I softly traced patterns on his palm as Merida loaded an arrow into her bow. She let it fly and it hit one of the guards in the arm.

"Where did that come from?" One of the boys yelled angrily as the guard fell to the ground. Hiccup quickly let go of my hand and reached for his own bow. Soon two more arrows hit another pair of guards. But then we weren't so lucky. A guard spotted us and before I knew what was happening, Merida and Hiccup were being dragged away and I was knocked out.

**Rapunzel POV**

It was my fault we got caught. If I haven't fainted then me Eugene and John would have been able to get away before Tinker Bell called the guards. So now here we were; being led away by guards. I looked down at the cold floor under my feet as tears poured down my face. My hair was gone. I wasn't special anymore. Eugene wouldn't want me anymore. I was worthless.  
>"Punzie?" Eugene's calming voice sounded through my head. I looked up to see worry in his warm brown eyes, his hand found mine and his fingers interlocked with mine. <em>No, he's just sorry for you Rapunzel<em>. A dark voice pierced through my head. I knew that voice. It was the voice that still haunted my dreams, the voice that kept me imprisoned for most of my life. Mother Gothel. I pulled away from Eugene as we neared a pair of plain white doors. _Yes darling, that's right, _the voice rang through my head again, _Mother knows best. _

**So here it is! Please please please please review! **


	22. Chapter 22 - Crossing Realms

**Hey guys, so so so so sorry for not uploading but I had to help with the moving, my Wi-Fi could be down soon for a week or so, so I just want to apologise for that if it happens. Anyway me and fab OoPoPcAnDY posted our first chapter on our new account. The account is called TangledWithCandy and the story is called Jelsa on Ice, so please go check that out ;) Also I would like to say a massive thanks to GabaDovahtits, who offered to be my Beta Reader! Now on with the story :D**

**Elsa's POV**

I stepped through the doors and was immediately blinded by the bright sun that was high up in the sun. When my eyes adjusted to the bright light I managed to see what was around me. I was standing on a huge stage like thing that weirdly reminded me of the one Jack Skellington and his band played back at the Autumn Social. It seemed like such a long time ago. There were kids crowded around the stage, all staring up at me as I entered, making me fidget. There were flowers and ribbons everywhere making the stage overly bright. My stomach came up when my eyes landed on Peter. He was dressed in a tux, although his shirt was untucked and his tie was loose. I glared at him whilst he grinned. With one swift leap he was by me, his hand firmly on mine. I gave him a disgusted look and wretched my hand free, which didn't seem to bother him much.

"Now boys and girls, let the celebration begin!" he said cheerfully. Out of nowhere appeared a tall boy with a mischievous look in his eyes. The boy cleared his throat,

"Peter Pan do you…" he started, his voice unpleasantly slimy. I shuddered, but before he could continue a group of guards burst into the circle.

"Peter!" One of them shouted, "These tried to escape!" my heart clenched painfully in my chest when I saw my friends being dragged forward, struggling or knocked out. I let out a startled gasp when I saw Merida, Esmeralda, Eugene, John and Hiccup amongst them. And then I saw her, Anna, with her brave face on, struggling against a big guard that was holding her thin, freckled arms behind her back. Peter Pan's face twisted evilly.

"Ah, there's more," he clucked his tounge. Then his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the prisoners, "But one is missing," he hissed, "Where is the white haired boy? Where is he?!" Peter said, his voice rising. The guards looked around each other fearfully but before they could answer a hole appeared right in front of the group of guards and Aster, Jack and a girl in a blue dress climbed out. Jack barely had time to say 'oops' when all three of them were seized.

"I have had enough of you ice boy," Peter spat, suddenly close to Jack, "You are going to hang. You are all going to hang." He turned to Wendy and John and eyed them up and down, "You have disappointed me greatly, Wendy."

"Peter please," Wendy said, looking fearfully up at him, "Please, come back. You're not this person, you're not the Peter I know. Why are you behaving like this?!"

Peter just laughed cruelly in her face and turned around to face the stage where I stood, frozen. My heart thumped noisily against my chest and I was sure everyone could hear it. I knew I had to do something. I raised my hand, focusing on my ice powers, on saving my friends. Once again Peter laughed,

"Save it, Elsa, your powers don't work here." The boy said. He lazily lifted his hand and conjured 8 nooses out of thin air. I gasped, he was actually going to hang my friends!

"Peter, please stop!" I yelled, unable to control myself, "I'll do it. I'll marry you! Just please don't hurt them!" I begged. Peter looked bored,

"Darling, you'll marry me anyway." and with a flick of his fingers my friends had the roped around their necks. I could hear gasps from the crowd, and the Wendy girls sobbing. _No, this couldn't end like this! Not after all we did was want to be happy! _I thought to myself as tears fell down my cheeks. I felt that I couldn't move. Peter's magic was holding me in place.

"With one pull of this handle, all of these trespassers will hang," Peter said loudly enough for everyone to hear, his hand hovering above a wooden leaver. My eyes scanned my friends frantically. Kristoff's fingers were barely touching Anna's, he looked scared but tried not to show it, looking straight ahead. Anna still had her brave face on, although tears filled her eyes. She looked at me and attempted to smile, and I couldn't even smile back. I just stood there hopeless, as always. Toothless was murmuring things to Hiccup and for once he looked terrified, but it was obvious he was just scared for Hiccup. Hiccup meanwhile was smiling softly at the Night Fury. My eyes slide past them. Aster was back in his human form and he was scanning the surroundings, obviously looking for a way out. Although I knew there was none. Esmeralda looked calm, despite everything. Merida was full out glaring at Peter, muttering curses under her breath. Then there was Eugene who was desperately trying to get Punzie's attention. My eyes rested on my roommate and my heart clenched. Her gorgeous blonde hair was all off, all that was left was short brown hair. Punzie was crying, staring at the ground. _No, come on, please, don't let them die, please_. I repeated in my head. Then Peter with one hand movement sealed their fate. And there were my friends, struggling as they slowly suffocated. I couldn't blink, breathe, move. I just stood there, watching the only people I cared about slowly die.

And then everything changed. Something swished through the air and all the ropes were cut off at once. The group fell to their knees, gasping desperately. Peter, me and everyone else whirled around to see Jane, the 'maid,' and a man with a hawk nose, bald head and an incredibly long scarf, standing there.

"Jane." Peter hissed. Jane rolled her eyes,

"Save it, Pan." She answered in a bored tone, "I let you find your true love. I let you turn those poor girls into ashes," she kicked a pile of dust under her feet in disgust, "but I will not let you waste the innocent lives of all these people for no reason."

"Oh yeah?" Peter sneered, "What can you do? You and this weird ass man over there don't have anything against me, or my powers!"

"Oh really?" The man asked with a thick accent, "Actually we have a lot against you. We have an army!"

"What army?" Peter asked, scanning the area, "I don't see no army!"

Then the most peculiar noise rang out from the woods and millions of short, yellow creatures with huge eyes ran out. They attacked Peter and the guards with, get this, banana's.

Before I had the chance to respond the bald man was by me.

"My name is Gru, I'm Jane's friend and I'm here to save you." The man said, pulling me off the stage, "Those are my inventions – the minions, but they can't keep that wretched boy back for long so we have to hurry!" We made it to my friends who were all looking better, "We have to get out of here. I trust you know how to?"

I nodded, still not being able to grasp everything that just happened.

"Half of us do," Kristoff said quickly as Wendy and John made his way towards us through the panicking crowd.

"Great, everyone who knows how to grab someone who doesn't and off we go," Jane said as she looked around hurriedly.

"B-but, what about the minions?" I asked. Gru told me they were going to be fine.

"Wendy, John, are you coming with us?" Jack asked. I wanted to throw my arms around him but I knew now wasn't the time. Wendy shook her head,

"No, we can't," John said, pulling a small blonde boy from behind him, "This is Michael. He's our brother. He had to already leave home once, we can't let that happen again."

"Will you be okay?" I asked, suddenly concerned about the wellbeing of the two kids. John looked back and we all saw Peter rushing over to us, with a furious expression.

"Yes, now go!" John said, "and remember what I told you! Think of a happy memory!"

So I did. I grabbed Merida's and Anna's hands and thought of the Social. The Social before Pitch appeared, the social before everything went downhill, the social when everything seemed perfect. Anna was with Kristoff. Toothless was with Hiccup. Aster was dancing with Esmeralda. Merida was stuffing her face and I was safely in Jack's arms. And then I felt it. My eyes were shut. I suddenly felt light and there was a soft, salty breeze around me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down, beneath us was Neverland, no more than a tiny island, surrounded by the shimmering ocean. I looked to my left, Merida had her eyes squeezed shut, her forehead creasing in concentration. To my right Anna also had her eyes closed, but she looked relaxed.

"It's okay guys, you can open your eyes," I whispered, not wanting to break the calm. I let go of their shaking hands as they looked down. Kristoff let Esmeralda go, Rapunzel reluctantly freed herself off Gru's and Eugene's hands. Hiccup still held Toothless' hand. Jane was already floating by herself, as if she'd done it a million times before. Jack all but dumped Aster as we all whooped and flied around excitedly. It was amazing, something I've never felt before. We floated about giggling like idiots. We swooped down to the sea until the front of our clothes were wet and then we pulled ourselves back up. We dived into freezing clouds and came up soaked, just to dry again in the heat of the afternoon. It was amazing. I have never felt so light. Jack was suddenly by me, holding me in his arms, laughing like he was the happiest person alive. And then we kissed and it took my breath away and it was everything I wanted it to be, making me even more light.

"You look stunning," he whispered in my ear and I flushed remembering that I still had the wedding gown on. Grinning he flew to Aster, pushing him into a huge white cloud that just rolled by.

"Guys, not meaning to interrupt," Gru said after the sun has finally began to set and the stars started to come out, "But we really need to find a way to get back to our world."

"But how?" Punzie asked worriedly. That's when I heard it. It was a soft, barely hear able sound. And it was absolutely magical_. The song of the stars_. I recalled.  
>"Follow me," I said softly. The others exchanged confused expressions but wordlessly followed me. The sun was gone now, the moon up, giving everything a gorgeous glow. I looked behind me and there far far far in the distance I saw the tiny outline of Neverland, once again bright with thousands of lights, like they've never been out. The music got louder, more intense. It vibrated through my soul, but when I later tried to describe it, I couldn't find the words. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I followed it until I couldn't hear anything except from it. I stopped suddenly. As we flew I observed the stars, each different, never the same. Dead for thousands of years but still beautiful. A dying light. But now, in front of me I saw the exact combination of the stars behind me, but backwards. I don't know how I knew it was mirror, I just did. Gently I reached out. I didn't feel anything but the air in front of me rippled, a bit like a calm lake after you dip your hand into it. I motioned at others to follow me and with a deep breath and a last look at the stars I dived in, leaving Neverland behind.<p>

**Back in Neverland**

Peter never got there in time. They flew off before he could reach them, he knew there was no point in pursuing them. There was never a point. Hopeless, he slumped against the closest wall, feeling the tears gather in his eyes. It was over, there was no point. It has all started when Pitch cursed him. Actually it was Tinker Bell that got cursed but somehow she managed to move the curse onto him. The curse was meant to slowly kill him unless he found true love. So he searched, he married every girl he met, no matter if they wanted to or not. But the second he kissed them they turned to ash. He was slowly losing hope but Elsa had brought it back. She was beautiful and powerful and he was sure that he could fall in love with her if he got to know her. But there was no time. He knew his heart was corrupted, that there was no actual way someone would love him. But he had to try. He couldn't just give up. But it was over there was no point anymore.

"Peter?" A small voice asked above him. He looked up from where he sat on the ground to see Wendy. Wendy. Sweet sweet Wendy. She was always there for him. No matter how cruel he was and how many girls he turned to ash. But even she had a limit. She helped them escape, she taught them to fly. No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't bring himself to hate her. He just felt sadness. Hopeless, painful sadness. Even she was gone, his one friend in the world of hatred. His Wendy that would tell him that it would be okay, that would hold him while he cried, that would wake him up every morning with a bright smile on her face. There was no smile on her face now, just tear stains.

"Peter, please," she whispered, "say something." Peter picked himself up of the floor but still slumped against the wall.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, his voice hoarse. Although he haven't cried, and the tears remained behind his closed eyelids, he sounded as if he sobbed all of his life, "What do you want me to do Wendy?"

"Nothing," she said, gently reaching to cup his face, "Nothing Peter, I just want you to forgive me."

"Oh Wendy," Peter said sadly, pressing his hand against hers, "there's nothing to forgive. You had the right to act like you did." Peter didn't have the guts to face her, "I'm a monster, Wendy, I'm fully dark. The curse isn't killing me, my own hate is. I hate myself. I hate the world. I hate everything and everyone. Except you," he slowly looked down at her, "I could never hate you. Because I love you. I guess I loved you all along," he said, chuckling to himself without humour, "I just never saw it. I kept on searching for true love when it was right under my nose." He dropped her hand from his cheek, his expression darkening, "But I know you won't love me. There is nothing to love." He was about to move away from her when she suddenly crashed her lips to his. She knew that she would turn to dust, she knew she would die, she knew that Peter would be all alone – and yet she kissed him. And the thing was, she didn't turn into ash, she didn't disappear, she stayed right there, warm and soft as he put his arms around her, drawing her closer. They finally broke apart, their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you too," Wendy breathed. Peter Pan laughed. Then lights blazed all around them. From the ground grew people. A girl with snow white skin and dark curling hair, yawning. A girl with long, dark blonde hair with a dark hairband across her forehead was stretching not far off. Another short girl in a similar blue dress to Wendy's with long blonde hair,

"I had the most peculiar dream," the blonde said, "I was in a place called Wonderland and there was a weird white rabbit there." Peter laughed and pulled Wendy into a group of already dancing Never landers, who were finally happy. The darkness disappeared and the music was playing again. And the city of Lights was bright again.

**So sorry for the cheesy ending XD but don't worry the actual story doesn't end here :D **


	23. Chapter 23 - Being you

**I managed to upload! So here it is, love you lots. **

**Elsa's POV**

We landed, very ungracefully, in a heap on the front yard of the school. Kida and Pocahontas stood outside with Mr. Disney and Mr. Mickey, holding hands. They were finishing muttering a charm.

"Ah, see!" Kida said happily in her strange accent, "told you that some location magic could get them here!"

"Yes, thankyou girls - you can go inside now." Mr. Disney thanked them and then ushered us all inside. I was in some kind of shock - everything was happening so fast, one second we were in Neverland, fighting Peter, and the next we were back in school, like nothing happened. I held tightly onto Jack's hand as Mr. Disney led us into his office.

"How long were we gone?" Anna asked, massaging her head. Mickey turned around to look at us,

" Nearly three weeks," he replied. I tried to comprenehnd everything: we were gone for three weeks. I don't know if you ever had the feeling that you missed something, like when you fell asleep and miss a part of the day. It's like i missed a part of my life. I was gone for only three days, not even full ones, and now it turns out that three weeks just completely missed me. Or i missed them.

Mr. Disney sat us on his couches in his office and Mushu stomped in, Genie behind him, carrying a tray of hot chocolate's.  
>"How dare you!" He yelled at us, pointing an accusing finger at me, "You left without a word. Not even a card. Just like that. Gone for three weeks, i thought we were friends! How could you!" and then he threw his arms around me and started bawling like a baby. Genie had to pull him off me.<p>

"Sorry, Mushu, we didn't mean to disapear like that," I said, the hot chocolate calming me down slightly. Genie and Mushu left and Mr. Disney let us drink our chocolate's and then call our parents, who were very worried about us. Then it hit me. The people in the picture in my memory were my parents. My parents now. I didn't know if we all came to earth together but i was glad they were here. Of course i didn't mention any of it to them, us in Neverland or my Ice palace. I just said that me and Anna were okay and that we were going home for christmas. After everyone was done I dragged myself to my room. Punzie disapeared somewhere and Jack offered to walk me to my room. Before i knew it we were all alone in my and Punzie's room. I threw myself on my bed. The covers were soft and it just felt so good to be home. I sighed into my pillow in content and i felt the bed dip as Jack sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I sat up, pressing the pillow to my chest for comfort. Here it was - the talk.

"Honestly. No, i'm not okay," i said, my voice coming out weaker than i intended it to, "I just found out that three weeks of my life have passed without me even knowing it, that i had a past with you and that there are different realms. I feel dead." Jack smiled softly and came towards me, pulling me into his lap. I rested my head against his shoulder, sighing. He rubbed my back gently.

"So, we were together...before this." Jack said. I nodded against his shoulder. I knew we had to talk about this, but I was too tired for it now.

"Jack, can we come back to this later?" I asked. Jack chuckled softly.

"Sure, anything you want," then after a pause, "Can i sleep with you today?"

"Yes." I said without hesitating. I knew he wouldn't try anything, I didn't know how. We had a bond. I knew it before I found out about our past. I asked Jack to turn around as I changed into a pair of my pj's. It was then that i realised that i was still wearing the wedding dress. The hem was ripped and it was dirty and stained. I quickly got out of it and threw it into the bathroom, glad to be back in my normal clothes. Jack took his overall's off and was left in his jeans, which he also took off, and a plain white T-shirt. We turned the lights off and Jack pulled the covers over us. We didn't talk, just clung onto eachother like our lives depended on it. The last thing I remember before i fell asleep was his warm breath on my neck and his hand smoothing my hair down.

**Eugene's POV**

I had to nearly force Punzie to come to my room with me. Jack has gone with Elsa and we were alone. Since we came back from Neverland she barely said a word. Her hair was gone, that much i could see. But her eyes were dull and her posture slouched. There was none of her usual perkiness and I was worried. When we came to my room, she hugged herself and awkwardly stood in the middle.

"Punzie, what's wrong?" I asked, gently reaching towards her. She flinched and I felt a pang in my heart, "Rapunzel, did someone hurt you?" I asked, feeling the anger build inside me. If someone as much as laid a finger on her, i swear i would go back to Neverland and kill that person - resurrect them - and kill again. But thankfully Punzie softly shook her head, her soft brown hair swaying softly. God, she was gorgeous - I just wished she would tell me what was wrong.

"Darling, please," I said, reaching for her again, "talk to me." I panicked when I saw her green eyes fill with tears, she didn't let me touch her though. She took in a deep, shaky breath,

"I'm not special anymore." She whispered, tears beggining to pour down her cheeks.

"Punzie, how can you say that?" I asked, my heart felt like it was being cut into pieces, "Of course you're special." I took a step towards her again. She stepped away, this time angrily.

"Will you stop that Eugene?!" she yelled, "Will you stop trying to comfort me?! My hair is _gone_, Eugene! I'm not me anymore! I'm not special! I'm not anything! I don't deserve you anymore!" she screamed, covering her face with her hands and sobbing. Eugene confidently strode over to her and backed her against the wall, putting his arms around her tightly.

"Let go!" she yelled, trying to push him off, "L-let go."

"No." Eugene said calmly, "No. You're still special," Punzie was shaking her head, Eugene forced her chin up, "Punz, look at me. Yes, you're still special. You're still you. You still paint and sing and have pascal - you're just you without all that hair. And you're still beautiful," Punzie stopped crying and was staring at him, "And I still love you."

"Really?" she asked, her voice small.

"Yeah," Eugene grinned, "and by the way, I always had a thing for brunettes." Punzie laughed.

Eugene leaned down and pressed his lips against him. Her lips were soft and trembled and the kiss was soft and slow and sweet and it was all Punzie needed to get herself together.

**Sorry that this chappie is short. I speed wrote it, in the short time I had so sorry if it's not that good. I love you all to bits and sorry OoPoPcAnDY, darling, I didn't have time to write a chappie for our story but I read it and girl, you are amazing. Love you lots like jelly tots, **

**Fly on guys. **


	24. Chapter 24 - Never be able to love

**Hey guys sorry for not uploading (again). I'm without any wifi still but i'm at my dad's ATM and he has internet so i was all like: hey! let's upload. Also i just wanted to tell y'all how amazing you are, I got soooooo many reviews, like wow, you guys rule. I just thought I would reply to the newest ones but if you wanna read on just scroll down (:**

**Shobbs10 - thanks soooo much for taking the time and energy to write reviews for all these chapters! **

**Sky - yawn, darling, yawn. If you wanna be mean at least be creative. **

**adrianazaba - Thanks, girl :')**

**Tardischick - I would love to exchange ideas with you, just inbox me your email ! :D **

**Shimmer Shine - Thankyou and i sure will write more!**

**Pipseychick - thanks, hun. **

**Krys (Guest) - I love your name! Try being called Dorota (WTF, how could my mother call me that?!) thank you so much for the review and for lifting my spirits up! :D**

**Melanie - Thanks for mentioning the whole 'don't compere authors' thing out there, i agree with that. Don't put other authors in reviews , it brings forth the hare**

**Potato Happiness - Love your name, love your review, love you :') **

**Amazing - Maybe, maybe not ;)**

**Animal Lover - Thanks for sticking up for me girl :***

**OoOpOpCanDY - It's cool girl don't worry bout it (:**

**My ideas of life - Wow, thanks that's a lot of support, brb, crying of happiness :''''')**

**And thanks to anyone else I didn't mention. You guys are free to share your ideas with me, i usually use them in my story! Much love!**

**Normal POV, midnight - outside Court of Miracles**

"Something's in the air." Esmeralda said in a low voice. She lifted her face to look at the night sky. The moon was bug tonight, bright against the dark sky - there were no stars and as a cloud passed across the moon Esme felt it again - an uneasiness, deep in her gut. The little magic she had was scared, something was going to happen and soon. Beside her Aster frowned and sniffed the air, back in his Pooka form. He followed the line of Esmeralda's gaze to the sky,

"Aye, sister, I feel it too," he said. His paw absentmindedly found it's way to his boomerang.

"Well, whatever is going to happen, we're ready for it." Phoebus stood on the other side of Esmeralda, hand on his sword. The trio stared at the sky for a moment more, before they quietly said their goodnights and Esmeralda left for the Cave of Wonders. The air outside was chilly, winter was close - the gypsies could smell it in the air. The wind was restless, wiping around her face, throwing her dark hair around. She sped up, her bare feet slapping on the cold stone of the courtyard. She could feel eyes on her, but she knew better than to turn. She quietly cast a spell and felt a comforting presence settle around her shoulders - a shield. She managed to get to the dorms without any problems but when she was safely inside, ready to shut the door, she saw a glimpse of movement in the shadows. She could have told herself it was her eyes playing tricks on her, but she knew better than that. There was evil on campus. And she was ready to face it.

When she was safely in bed she tried to picture what she saw. It was a figure. Dressed in black. Suddenly it struck her - her blood run cold. But it couldn't be! The dead couldn't come back ... or could they?

**Elsa's POV**

When I woke up I couldn't figure out what was wrong. Jack was next to me, his warm arms wrapped tightly around me, slightly snoring. Punzie's bed was empty, made, clean. She was with Eugene. I glanced at my alarm clock. 4:12 am. It was early. Believe me when I tell you. I am a very heavy sleeper, nothing can wake me. Especially if it's still dark outside. Then why have i woken up? Why was my skin crawling with goosebumps, why was my heart beating so fast? I had a bad feeling. I tried to dismiss it but the harder I tried, the stronger it got. I wondered if that was how the passengers of the Titanic felt before the ship hit an iceberg and they lost their lives. The unsettling feeling of dread. I wondered if they ignored it too. They probably did, and that's what got them killed. Well I wasn't about to share their fate. I gently untangled myself from Jack's arms, trying not to wake him. I failed.

"Elsa?" he asked sitting up. His hair was ruffled and his eyes heavy. He yawned, "What is it? Why are you up?"

"Can't you feel it?" I asked, shivering. It has gotten really cold and my breath was coming out in puffs, although I could swear I turned the heating on before me and Jack fell asleep last night, "It's cold. It shouldn't be. Look at the window," I pointed. There were patterns of ice on it, frost. It wasn't winter, it was still October. I shivered again, turning away from the window. Jack was suddenly up and alert.

"Look." he whispered. I looked back at the frost.

"Elsa we have to get the others." Jack pulled me to my feet, throwing his dark blue hoodie at me. I pulled it one hurriedly along with my converse, not bothering to tie my laces. We ran out of the room, because we saw something on the window. A warning. _Be prepared_.

**Jack's POV**

Me and Elsa ran from the room. She out on some shoes and my hoodie and I grabbed my staff. We debated whenever to get the others, Anna and Kristoff and Merida and Hic. But we decided against it. It was better to go straight to Mr. Disney. He would understand - he would help. We ran out of the Cave of Wonders. It was worse outside. The lake was frozen over, the wind was howling and hitting us like tiny ice shards. It would start snowing any time now. Why? It wasn't winter yet. We hurried across the campus, Elsa's hand in mine the only warmth I felt, even my heart felt frozen over. The teachers building was a one floor flat - like house at the far end, by the woods. It was called the Pixie Hollow. We stopped in front of the wooden doors, out of breath. I lifted my hand to knock but the door swung inwards before I could touch it. We were greeted by darkness. Elsa glanced at me, her blue eyes huge. She was scared, I could tell. I smiled tightly at her. Without a word we stepped into Pixie Hollow. The door shut behind us like in some freaky horror movie.

"This is creepy," Elsa said quietly, laughing nervously. I nodded. I could sense someone nearby.

"Let's just get to Mr. Disney's room and wake him up." I whispered but before we could move a voice sounded from the darkness.

"Poor, unfortunate souls," it was a low, rumbly, mocking voice. A familiar voice, "never will be able to be in love." I whirled around, and so did Elsa. Our hands broke apart but we stood back to back, her hands were raised as was my staff.

"Show yourself." I hissed. The darkness seemed to shift, i could swear I saw faces in it. A single ray of light fell from a window and illuminated the voice. It was Mrs. Ursula. Our drama teacher. Except that her usual tight dress was replaced by tentacles. Fat, black tentacles. She grinned at us, her eyes slightly mad.

"Don't be scared, darlings" she cooed, "you're safe now." She began crawling towards us, like some gruesome parody of a spider. Her tentacles slithered across the floor, leaving it damp.

"Keep away." I said, pointing my staff at her. She just laughed mockingly,

"I wouldn't point that at me, little boy," She smiled. Elsa came to stand beside me, looking at our former drama teacher in disgust. Without warning Ursula's eyes flashed and she lunged forward with a shriek. She managed to knock Elsa over.

**Elsa's POV**

That disgusting _thing_ was on me in seconds. Ursula's hands reached for my throat, her long nails leaving marks across my neck. I screamed like a pathetic little girl. Ursula licked her lips, her face dangerously close to mine. He hands tightened around my neck and i gasped, trying to bat her away. I forgot about my powers - I was paralysed.  
>"Now, I wonder how this little girl will taste," Ursula laughed again. And then she was off as quickly as she got on. Jack had thrown her off me with his staff and now was pointing it at her.<p>

"Stay away from her." He hissed through clenched teeth. Ursula laughed. She seemed to be doing that a lot. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Ah, young love," she sighed mockingly, "so beautiful. And so easily broken." At her last words the suckers in her tentacles released a dark green substance. It hissed and boiled and flew up in the air. i coughed as it reached me, getting up and against the wall. I covered my mouth with Jack's hoodie's sleeve but it didn't help much. My eyes were watering up and my throat felt dry. The green fog was so thick that I couldn't see Ursula or Jack anymore. I couldn't see anything anymore. I tried to find my way back to the door. All I could think about was to get out of this poisonous air. Suddenly a dark shape appeared in front of me. And then there were hands on my neck again and Ursula's face was right there. The fog seemed to be making her stronger.

"Now, let's finish what we started little girlie." she hissed. I heard Jack yell my name somewhere but the oxygen was escaping my lungs. And once again Ursula was knocked off me. I wheezed, trying to get some air in my lungs and only succeeding in choking on the poisonous gas.

"Aw, c'mon!" Ursula yelled, sounding frustrated. Then she froze. The fog evaporated out of the air and I greedily sucked in the fresh air. Jack was by me in seconds, checking if I was alright. I looked at Ursula. She was lying a few feet from us, looking at Mr. Disney with wide, terrified eyes. He was glaring, holding a cane with a dragoons head in one hand.

"You have disappointed me, Ursula" he said sadly, "I thought there was good in you. That you could chose the right path. Seems like I was wrong." Mr. Disney sighed, raising his cane. Ursula backed away, pathetically writhing on the floor.

"No, please, please, have mercy, give me another chance!" she whimpered. Mr. Disney shook his head,

"I can't. You attacked my students. They're important to me, they're the future. I'm sorry it turned out this way." And then there was a blast, a terrible screech and then Ursula was gone, and in her place a single sheet of paper, slightly damp with a greenish sheen to it, lay on the ground. I went over to take a closer look. It was a picture of Ursula. Shaded in, carefully drawn with annotations and notes all around. It was a character profile. Like she was a person from a fairytale. A villain. Mr. Disney picked the paper up and pocketed it. Then he turned to me and Jack.

"We have to go. Mr. Frost, Miss. Arendelle. Come along." And he quickly left the Pixie Hollow, me and Jack on his heels, Jack's fingers interlaced with mine.

**Boom. There done. Yay! I hope you guys like this! I'll post soon if I can. **

**Fly on ;) **


	25. Chapter 25 - Backup

**Hey y'all! My wifi is still down … unfortunately. But I'm at my friend's house and she has internet, thank God. So here's some replies t reviews, if you don't care about that then scroll down for the next chappie (: **

**Disney lovers 101 – Thank you honey (:**

**LittleCandymonster – Wow, thank you so much, wow, that made my day! This is just… wow. And omg your PE teacher XD **

**ShezaRoxiela – Thank you sister x **

**Fiji Anonymous – Thanks 3**

**RawrGoLions – Awesome name! And thanks for sticking up for me without being rude. **

**Animal Lover – Seriously girl, you should run for president!**

**Shobbs10 – No problem, your stories are awesome! **

**Potato Happiness – I'm glad too. **

**Whatsittoya – I know, I love Fast and Furious! Thanks for the corrections, and obvs Hic is the girl (; **

**Guest – me and oOoPoPcAnDY are internet friends and um, okay … **

**Analest – OMG! JAPANESE! ANIME! YES! SISTER!**

**Kyliegurl13 – Haha lovely (; **

**On with the story!**

**Elsa's POV**

Half an hour later half of the students in the university were assembled in the hall, most of them in their pyjamas. The other half were the normal, power – less people that didn't want to stay. Phoebus rounded them all up and organised a portal to get them back home. I stood with Jack, our hands clasped together, watching people collect. Everyone could feel it – there was something in the air, and after what happened with Ursula I knew more of _them_ would be coming. I recognised some people that stayed; Ariel, talking in hushed voices with Eric. Mulan in a heated debate with the PE teacher, Master Shang. Pocahontas and Kida, muttering what I could only assume were shielding charms under their breaths, a blue glow surrounding them. Mushu and Genie and Olaf and Timon and Pumba all huddled together. Meg and Jasmine glaring at everyone. Esmeralda talking with Quasi, Aster standing close by. Mr Disney and Mickey were shouting orders at everyone. Toothless appeared a few minutes earlier, holding Hic's hand in his. Now I could see Punzie hurrying to us with Eugene. It took me a moment to realise it was her, without her long, flowy blonde hair.

"What's going on guys?" Eugene asked, frowning. Jack quickly explained what happened to us in Pixie Hollow with Ursula. Then it hit me,

"Where's Anna?" I asked, scanning the area for familiar ginger hair, "Has anyone seen her?" I let go off Jack's hand and started running through the crowd. Where was she? I couldn't see her anywhere. Then I saw Kristoff.

"Kris!" I yelled. He was in his pj's and looked pretty confused. As soon as he saw me, he stormed towards me.

"Have you seen Anna?" I breathed. His eyes widened,

"I thought she was with you!" he sounded panicked, "She was sleeping with me but when I woke up she was gone!" Before he could continue Mr. Disney's voice boomed out,

"Fighters assemble!" He yelled, getting everyone's attention, "there are dark things coming to the university, dark, dark things. Pitch may not be as dead as we thought he was, and he has backup. Everyone that's stayed, I am thankful. You are brave and I know you will protect…" He never had a chance to finish what he was saying. The west wall was blown to pieces, rubble and stone flying in all directions. A cloud of dust rose, obscuring my view as we all fell to our knees, coughing and choking.

"They're here!" Kida's accented voice echoed through the hall. Just as she said it a mass of dark shapes came in through the hole in the wall, shrieking, laughing and screaming. I quickly rose to my heart and there in front of me stood none other than Hans.

"You." I hissed. He grinned at me evilly but never got a chance to answer as Kristoff barged into him with a war cry, beating him to the ground. They disappeared into the mass of dirt on the floor. Everywhere around us the students were engaged in a fight with the dark shapes. Another person was coming at us. It was a woman with green skin and what looked like horns sprouting from her head. She raised her staff and pointed it at me. A ray of blinding green light soared through the air, right at me. I was paralysed, my mind wasn't working right – this was all happening too fast. Why? Who were they? Why were they attacking us?

The light was about to strike me when a blast of ice shards cut through the air and changed it course. The light struck the wall and something clicked. I had to help, to fight. If this really was Pitch then I was ready to take him on, I beat him once, I would do it again. And if it was someone else, then I would kick their ass to. With that set I raised my hands and called on my powers. There was a rush of cold air, my heart sped up and then ice shards exploded from my palms, hitting the green woman. She shrieked and fell but instead of dying or disappearing or whatever, she shook and then was back on her knees, cackling loudly. I gasped, was she immortal?! Were they all immortal?! But no, the woman was bleeding, black, ugly blood that stained the floor. Maybe if I hit her enough times she would go down? She was already weakened, swaying on her feet. I was preparing myself to hit her again when Jack's voice sounded next to my ear,

"You go. Look for Anna, I'll take care of Maleficent." He whispered. I nodded and dashed across the hall. It was like back at the autumn social, the fight, the students against the shadows. But somehow this was worse. The enemy was bigger, stronger. Something dark hurled in front of me – a nightmare horse. Nightmares. Pitch. My heart froze – so he was really here. If he was then Anna would be in danger. I bumped into people, not bothering to apologise, looking for that familiar ginger hair. I didn't see the people around me, the dragons, creatures. I didn't hear the screams, shouts, blasts. All I could think about was finding my sister.

'_Elsa…_' a voice rang through my head, hushing all my frantic thoughts. It was a cold, cruel, slimy voice.

'I've got what you want. But you have to hurry, if you don't want it then there's no use me keeping it…' my heart thumped against my chest and my legs moved by themselves, hurrying outside, '_and after all, what's the point of toys, if you're too old to play?_'

I burst through the open doors onto the terrace. The fight was raging on, a tree was on fire, all under a blood red moon. My eyes searched for my sister, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly the ground underneath me exploded, I scrambled back and for a second nothing happened. Then a shape rose from the dark pit. It was a man with a dirty, worn out pirate hat and a curling moustache. One hand was replaced by a gleaming hook.

"Hello, lovely," he grinned and lunged at me. I tried to hit him with my ice powers but my hands shook so bad that I missed. I backed away from the pirate and tripped over a body. I looked at the white, ashen face, the eyes open in horror. The ginger hair. For a mad second I thought it was Anna but then I realised it was Quasimodo. Poor innocent Quasi. I gasped and Captain Hook laughed, taking this opportunity to attack. I saw a gleam of white. Shutting my eyes I prepared myself for the pain. Instead there were several high – pitched, delighted squeals. I opened my eyes and saw that the pirate was gone, disappeared in the swarm of small yellow bodies. Minions. I laughed, slightly hysterical. Once again they have come to the rescue.  
>"Get 'em suckers!" I heard Gru yell.<p>

"Let's kick some ass!" Another voice whooped. With a start I realised that Peter Pan was here, with his army of lost boys. The next second Wendy was helping me back to my feet. But the nightmares and shadows were fighting back, taking out people as they went and I still couldn't find Anna.

**So that's it people! Please R&R!**


	26. Chapter 26 - Kill what you love

**Hey guys, WiFi still down and I'm just a ghost floating around. But yeah here's the replies to reviews and the next chappie is down (:**

**Disney lovers 101 – Of course she does sister!**

**Shobbs10 – Thanks girl (:**

**Zoeconteras99 – Too many feels to finish the sentence? :')**

**Name – R&R means Read & Review **

**Guest – Thanks for the name ideas, I now only need to figure out how to actually change it!  
>My ideas of life – thanks so much baby!<br>Hallie – Thanks!  
>Candy – Oooh , girl that's actually an awesome idea! And no, it's not the end. <strong>

_**Line break – OMFG RISE OF THE GUARDIANS IS ON TV!**_

**Analest – I understand you girl. **

**Paige Costello – No problem. **

**Potato Happiness – I love Quasi too!**

**Sky – It's okay, I'm glad you apologised and thanks (:**

**Anna's POV**

I don't even know how I ended up here. Me and Kristoff went to sleep in his room, his roomie, Eric, was out and we had the room all to ourselves. We talked about what happened. Well our definition of 'talking' included a lot of kissing and cuddling. So I was happily falling asleep in my boyfriend's arms, not knowing what was about to happen.

The next thing I knew was that I was somewhere cold. I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't. I began to panic. It was dark, I hated the dark ever since that day at the shed with Hans. I knew Kris was gone, I couldn't feel his warmth. I tried to calm my breathing, my heart pounded painfully in my chest. If I can't see anything, it can't see me either. My senses slowly came to me. I could smell the horrible stench, like toilet cleaners and haribo's and blood and something else…fear. If fear had a smell it would smell like that. I could hear the distant tap tap of water. I still couldn't see anything. I tried to move but there was something sticky keeping me in place.

"There's no point struggling, Anna," a cold voice sounded, scarily familiar, "You won't be able to get out anyway, he made sure of it."

An invisible weight was taken from my eyes and I could move my eyelids. Slowly I opened my eyes. I was in a room, it was large and empty. A store room. I was propped against a wall, dark sticky threads were wrapped around my body. And there in front of me stood Hans. My blood ran cold, my mouth was dry.

"H-Hans," I whispered shakily, "You're not in prison?"

"Does it look like I'm in prison?" he asked, spreading his arms wide and laughing maniacally, "Oh Anna. Now is the time – he will come back." Hans' eyes were wide, sparkling with excitement.

"Who Hans? Who's coming back?" I asked, terrified. He's crazy!

He didn't reply but muttered things under his breath, walking towards something wrapped in a white cloth that I didn't see before. He unwrapped the cloth and I couldn't hold back a scream.

There was a body. It was white, with a bluish tint, no lips, the eyes staring at nothing. There were cracks on his face, as if a child tried to put back pieces together. Pitch.

"L-let me g-go!" I sobbed. Hans ignored me. He searched his pockets and produced a small objects wrapped in a white cloth, soaked with red. He unwrapped it and I could see what it was. A beating heart, a disgusting purple colour. He leaned over Pitch and pulled apart two flaps of his ghostly pale skin, putting the heart inside. A whistling breath sounded and Pitch came back to life. Tendrils of darkness crawled across the walls and gathered around Pitch and Hans. Pitch rose to his feet, as ugly and terrifying as ever. He smiled and looked at Anna with his lifeless eyes.

"The time is now."

**Elsa's POV**

The battle raged on. I was hurrying amongst the crowd, shooting ice blocks at the shadows and nightmares. I couldn't see Anna anywhere and I was panicking. There were dead bodies everywhere, and I didn't have the guts to check if any of them was my dear sister. I knew Quasi was dead. And so was Kida. Eric was protecting Ariel who was on the floor, blood seeping through her T-shirt. I hurried past. Jack was zooming through the air, striking our enemies with snow and ice, Toothless in his dragon form with Hic on his back close by. Gru was on a stadium, standing with Mr. Disney. They were shouting orders at everyone as the minions swooped and swarmed amongst the fighters, biting the nightmares ankles. Peter and his lost boys depended on hand – to – hand combat, knocking people out and earning time. It looked like we were winning but instead of happiness I felt panic and dread. Anna. Anna. Anna. Where was my sister?!

And then, as the last shadow went down, a rumble sounded and the ground shook. The remaining nightmares rushed towards a large crack that was expanding across the ground.

"He's here." Hans was lying underneath my feet, blood gushing from his chest. He giggled and laughed, "You won't be able to help her now!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I screamed, knowing he was talking about Anna. Ice rushed through my hand, a familiar tingling in my heart and the next second Hans was dead, his creepy face iced over.

My attention was back towards the crack. All of the students left standing braced themselves as someone, or something, rose from the dark hole. I could see Esmeralda, with a gash across her cheek standing next to Aster who was holding his boomerangs, his hands holding his boomerangs. Punzie and Toothless and Kris and Hic and Eugene all seemed to be ok. Eric was there, Pocahontas, and Wendy and Peter with him. I turned towards the dark shape. It looked like a huge cocoon, moving and whispering. Everything was silent except for the whispers: _Dead. Gone. Blood. Murder_. I looked more closely at the cocoon as it rose. With a start I realised that it was made from faces, dark, eyes wide open, mouths moving, forming the deadly words.

And then it happened. The faces changed into nightmares and rushed away, showing us the person inside. Pitch. Deadly white, with emotionless eyes, cracks along his body as if someone attempted to put him back together. Floating next to him was Anna. Her eyes open and very much alive.

"Pitch!" Jack screamed. Pitch laughed, the cruel sound booming across the expanse of the campus.

"Children. Children. Let us end this fight right now," Pitch smiled, his teeth were sharp, "What is the point? I will conquer you all! I will win, and you will all die. However I have a proposition for you. Join me and the nightmares, join my army. Chose, children. Chose between death and life. Nobody will judge, just chose. Come with me!"

"NEVER!" Esmeralda yelled. Everyone screamed at him, telling him that there was no way they would join him.

"Pity." Pitch smiled in delight. A dark arrow shot through the air and struck Esmeralda. She fell to the ground dead.  
>"NO!" Aster charged at Pitch and he swatted him away like an annoying fly. Aster hit the wall.<p>

"This has been very entertaining, but truth be told I'm getting bored. Let's end this now. Starting with you."

Before I could move a nightmare shot forward and the next second Anna's body crumpled to the floor. Lifeless. She was dead. Pitch killed my sister.

I screamed.

**There you have it! Hope it's angsty enough for you! Anyways gotta go with my bro to park because they're horrible and are forcing me to go with them. Enjoy! Please r&r there are about 2 more chappies to come!**


	27. Chapter 27 - When everyone's buried

**Heyy darlings! I'm getting my WiFi back on the 28th so that's cool. On Friday I'm going to Iceland for 5 days with my friends, so I'm super excited. However it means I won't be able to upload on Sunday. Now on to the reviews!**

**Kyliegurl13 - I love your description of Pitch XD**

**natasha7156 - Will do girlfriend (:**

**Animal Lover - Thanks, sister. **

**shobbs10 - thanks for the long review. I adore Ariel as well, she's just so fabulous. **

**OoPoPcAnDY - sister, you kick ass. **

**my ideas of life - deep breath, it's ok it's not the end. *mentally holds your hand***

**DragonIceFury - sure thing and thanks a bunch!**

**Chinaluv - my emotions in two words !**

**Rose - thanks for the idea! I'll think about it.**

**DACalebrity - thankyou :')**

**Potato Hapinness - pray, sister, pray.**

**Candy - aw, you're so cute.**

**MissCommonSense - I literally laughed for 5 minutes straight after reading your review. **

**Dacraycray - It's ok, just think of a happy place. **

**On with the story!**

**Elsa's POV**

I don't know if you ever felt dead, when you actually weren't. So I'll tell you. It feels like your heart was ripped out, and you didn't even notice. You don't feel anything, just coldness and numbness. Like life stopped. You don't hear your heart. You don't hear you breathe. That's how I felt when I saw Anna's body crumble to the floor. I didn't bother to do the thing people do in movies - the run up to the body and scream at it to wake up. I didn't have to. I felt it, the life leave her body.

And just as quickly as time stopped, it started again.

Students ran around, screaming and fighting. But then Pitch laughed again and they stopped, to stare at him.

"Foolish humans." He hissed and lifted one of his disfigured hands. The shaod people seemed to be absorbed into Pitches' disgusting body. As he grew, Nightmares shot from all directions, hitting people, my friends. They fell to the floor, dead, just like Anna has done a few seconds, minutes, hours? ago.

With detached sense of sadness I watched Punzie's body hit the floor from next to me. Her moss green eyes were wide open, lifeless. She had a black stain in the front of her purple t-shirt, where the nightmare hit her. Her short hair glowed golden for a second and then went out, back to the chestnut brown. I thought of all the times spent together, how she was my first ever friend after Anna, how she met me with Jack. How many hours we spent giggling and laughing over little things. All those things gone, with her. Eugene was on his knees, sobbing into Punzie's short hair, repeating 'no,no,no' over and over. I didn't realise I was crying until Jack pulled me into his arms,

"Don't look." He whispered. I shook, I didn't seem able to stop the tears, but at the same time to sound came out.

"Aw, ice queen - has your heart melted yet?" Pitchs' cold, mocking voice rang through the air. He laughed cruelly. With new found strenth I broke away from Jack and faced Pitch. He sneered at me,

"It's your fault." I yelled, finding my voice again.

"Oh, Elsa, how so? I didn't do anything, you're the one who destroyed me. You're the one my anger is directed at. This? This is _your _fault, if it wasn't for you none of this would've happened." Pitch raised one ghostly hand, and my heart stopped. Galloping around it was a single, dark horse. Pitch cackled, "Goodbye Elsa." And before I could react he hurled the nightmare at me.

But it never hit me.

The next thing I knew was that Jack, my darling Jack, was lying by my feet, a dark stain spreading across his chest.

I remembered his smile, his hugs, how he held me when I was scared. He wasn't doing any of it.

"Finish it." Jack rasped, his eyes rolled back and his body slumped. He was dead. All of them were dead. Peter and his crew, it wasn't their fight. The minions. It wasn't their fight either. My innocent sister. My caring roommate. The shy Hiccup. The silent Toothless. The brave Merida. Eugene's body tangled with Punzie's. My gorgeous Jack, the love of my life. Dead. All dead. It wasn't their battle. It was mine and the nightmare's king. And no, it wasn't my fault - it was Pitchs'.

I felt something cold course through my body. My power, it surged through my heart, cold, alive - the only thing breathing in this courtyard of the dead. I started breathing hard.

"Oh, looks like I angered the Ice Queen." Pitch chuckled.

"Yes, you angered her." I roared. I raised my hands and a blinding light flew from my hands. And then me and Pitch were in the castle hall - the one I saw in my memories. I saw little me and little Anna playing on the snow that I created. I couldn't move - but neither could Pitch.

"What? What is this?" Pitch hissed, struggling against the invisible bonds that were keeping us in place. I watched as Anna jumped from heap of snow to another one. Any second now I would hit her. But the thing was - I didn't. She slid giggling down one of the slopes right into mini - me's open arms. Both of the girls giggled and then the doors on the other side of the hall opened and my mother stepped through,

"Darlings!" She gasped, "Back to bed, you're going to get sick!" Anna gripped my hand as they giggled and hurried towards the door,

"Sorry mama."

The scene shifted. Now we were in a thick forest. A girl was hurrying through it, her dark red hair flying. Merida, I realised with a gasp. She was following willow-o-wisps.

"No." Pitch growled. I watched as she ran towards the floating flames, they diapeared before she could touch them. Me and Pitch floated behind her, and watched as she rounded a corner. A castle rose above us. Merida sighed,

"Aw, c'mon, here I thought the wisps would lead me somewhere awesome." Someone called her name and she sighed again, picked up her skirts, she hurried forward,

"Coming mother!" she yelled.

The scene changed again.

Now me and the nightmare kind were standing in a large bedroom. On the king sized bed a woman and a man slept soundly. I gasped when I saw a little baby girl in the crib. She had golden locks and was also sleeping. Punzie. The balcony door creaked open slightly and a humped over woman entered. She leaned over Punzie,

"Do it Gothel." Pitch hissed. The woman looked conflicted for a second, she had a knife in her hand. Hesitantly she started singing, the song I heard Punzied singing so many times before,

"flower, gleam and glow..." the woman rasped, "Let your power shine..." she grabbed a piece of Punzie's glowing hair and cut it. It automatically turned brown in her hand and she gasped.

"Take the baby." Pitch prompted. Gothel glanced between the sleeping king and queen and baby Punzie. Finally she gathered her skirts and went back onto the balcony, closing the door behind her. Punzie turned onto her side in the crib, and slept on.

The next scene took longer to materialise but when it did my heart skipped a beat. We were back at the palace. Mine and Jack's ice palace. I watched the scene again, the one where he proposed to me, with a hevay heart. Tears poured down my cheeks, we had such a future - but now, he was dead and me? I was lost. I knew how the scene would end, Pitch wouldn't appear, we would end up together, happy. But that wouldn't happen - Jack was dead. I turned away when I heard my own squeal of happiness.

"Enough." I whispered.

And just like that I was back at the campus, strewn with dead bodies of my friends. Another body was added to the collection. I watched as Pitche's body wheezed a last breath and fell forward. Before it hit the ground it changed into ashes and flew into different directions. It was over. I felt the life dripping out of me and I glanced down. A single, black snow flake was embedded in my chest, where my heart was. A dark stain spread across my body. And then there was darkness.

**Normal POV**

Disney looked onto the campus of his beloved school with a heavy heart. Mickey stood beside him as a single tear rolled down Disney's cheek.

"It's over." Mickey stated, putting a hand on Disney's shoulder.

"But at what cost?" the headmaster asked. He slowly walked over to the first body. A dark skinned girl with a mass of dark curls. Esmeralda. Disney smiled sadly, he knew her story - In France, a gypsie - hunted by Frollo, in love with Phoebus. He leaned forward and gently touched the girls body. It rippled and shrunk until in her place was a single piece of paper. An exact drawing of her, smirking slightly, with comments and noted written in the margins. Disney picked the paper up and moved to the next person.

The red haired Ariel - a mermaid, in love with a human. Now dead at his feet. It wasn't meant to be like that. Once again the dead body changed into a sheet of paper.

Nearly an hour later Disney carried half of the papers in his arms, as Mickey carried the other. They both walked through the destroyed campus, back to Pixie Hollow. They entered Disney's office and the headmaster sat down at his chair, Mickey standing next to him.

"They shouldn't have died." Disney said. Mickey nodded, "Their stories have to be written, Mickey, now."

And so the headmaster and his creation stayed up until the sun went down, by the light of a candle, writting down the stories of every person that attended the school.

"I made corrections. They deserve them after all that has happened." Disney said when they were done. Mickey smiled sadly as the headmaster looked at him, "I'm sorry Mickey." He whispered. Mickey shook his head,  
>"It's okay, this has to happen." He answered softly. Disney extened his wrinkled hand towards his friend,<br>"Ready?"

"Yes." Mickey smiled one last time as Disney grasped his hand. A singled sheet of paper floated to the ground with the drawing of a smiling mouse on it.

Later Disney walked through the campus, this time alone, past the parking lot and out the gates. His only possesion was the suitcase, filled with stories and characters. He closed the creaking gates and watched as the university changed into ash. He let a tear hit the ground and then he turned around and hurried off.

**There. There's an epilouge at the end so don't worry. **


	28. Chapter 28 - Redraw your life (epilogue)

**This is the last chapter and it's gonna be pretty short.**

The boy with the white hair zoomed through the snow clouds, his staff firmly in his hand. The snow was falling and he needed to get home, soon. He flew on and suddenlt out of nowhere a dragon appeared.

"Need a lift, Frostbite?" Asked the boy on the black dragons back, grinning. The dragon snorted, a thin veil of smoke coming from his nose. The boy with the white hair rolled his eyes,

"No thanks Hic." He chuckled, "Wanna race?"

"Betcha," Hic answered, "But don't think you can beat me and Toothless," he patted the dragon's back. The white haired boy smirked and sped on, past the dragon and his rider. The dragon picked up speed and the two were neck to neck when they neared the ice palace. Jack flew up to the doors and smacked his hand against the door.  
>"I win!" He yelled triumphantly.<p>

"No fair Jack!" Hiccup pouted, "I had to park!" he gestured at the dragon who changed into a tall boy with flippy dark hair. He ruffled Hic's hair,

"You two, we better get inside." His voice was deep, warm and full of affection. Jack hurried through the door with Hiccup on his heels, pulling his boyfriend along,

"Come on, Toothless!" The boy said excitedly. The three raced up the stairs, Hic slipped on an ice step but Toothless caught him just in time,

"Be careful," The dragon huffed. Hic giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You two coming or what?" Jack asked from the top of the stairs. They eventually made their way to the top. There was quiet a crowd outside the room. A boy with dark brown hair and a goatie was pacing nervously outside the door.

"Jack!" He seemed relieved to see the other boy, "They won't let me in!"

"Aw calm down Eugene," A tall, stocky boy with blonde hair was leaning against a wall, his eyes closed, "You'll see them soon enough."  
>"What no!" Eugene huffed,<p>

"I wanna go in!" Jack whined,

"You two better calm down," A dark skinned girl threatened, glaring at them. She stood next to a tall boy with blue hair,

"Oh come on Esme!" Eugene gave her the puppy eyes,

"Aster, bro, tell her to let us in!" Jack added, looking hopefull.

"Nope." The blue haired boy, Aster grinned. Jack groaned but just then two girls exited the room, huge grins on their faces. One had ginger plaits and the other a mass of curly red hair.

"You lot can come in now," The ginger said happily, going to hug the blonde boy,

"Thanks Anna," Jack and Eugene hurried towards the doors,

"Better be quiet, or I swear I'll kick your butts from here to next Tuesday." The red head growled,

"Okay, okay, Mer, calm down!" Jack held his hands up in surrender as he and Eugene burst through the door.

There were two twin beds next to eachother, occupied with two tired looking woman. One was holding one bundle, the other two. Eugene hurried to the one with the two. She had short brown hair and sparkling green eyes,

"Twins!" Eugene's eyes lit up as he looked at the babies. They both had long, golden hair. One was currently screaming and the other one looked asleep. Eugene carefully picked up the screaming baby,

"There there sweetie," he cooed and the baby calmed down, blinking it's huge brown eyes at Eugene, "daddy's here!"

"What should we call them?" The girl asked, cuddling the sleeping child to her chest,

"How about Max and Pascal?" Eugene asked,

"We can't name our son after my pet chameleon!" The girl scoffed, "How about Max and Flynn?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh Rapunzel! You're amazing!" Eugene leaned down and kissed her affectinatley on the cheek. Punzie giggled.

Meanwhile on the other bed sat a girl with pale blonde hair. Jack leaned over her.

"Oh, Elsa," He breathed. He had their baby in his arms. It was a girl, with white hair and huge blue eyes.

"I think Winter is a great name for her." Elsa whispered. Jack nodded, his eyes twinkling with love and happiness.

"Yeah." He whispered. The calm atmosphere was broken when the crowd from outside pilled in. The next hour passed with people holding Winter, Max and Flynn in their arms, cooing and congratulating. Elsa smiled at Jack and Jack smiled back at her, pulling her into his arms. They watched as Kristoff awkwardly held Winter in his arms, looking huge next to the tiny baby. But Winter onto snuggled into his chest.

Nobody remembered the University. Only Jack and Elsa. They remembered Pitch and the fight and how they died. Now everyone was back, Kida got together with Milo, the greek. Eric and Ariel had a baby girl called Melody. Pocahontas and Kida opened a nursery together. Gru and the minions visited often and so did Peter. All was well. Jack leaned down to kiss Elsa on the cheek. Everything would be fine. They were together now.

~ Fin

**So here it is. The end. I feel empty, with nothing more to write. I think I made this happy enough. I was thinking about writting another story this time about eveyone's kids but I don't know. Ideas guys! Give me ideas!**

**I would like to thank the following people:**

**Chinaluv - for sticking with me through all of this.**

**my ideas of life - for deep conversations and awesome reviews. **

**shobbs10 - for all that time spent fangirling. **

**ShezaRoxiela - for being awesome. **

**Analest - for being my darling, through all of this. **

**and finally oOoPoPcAnDY - my sister. I wouldn't be able to do this without you and your support. Thanks so much. **

**Thankyou all for being here for me, reading and reviewing and being awesome. I feel like I'm saying goodbye to my friends, but it's not goodbye - not really. I'll write again, after I get myself together. Buy anyway, yeah, thankyou darlings. You rock. **

**Fly on. **


End file.
